-AEST-1-Blazing Souls: Dreaded Homeland
by Amethytus Library
Summary: Amethytus -STANDALONE-#1: Ten Days prior to -LIFE-. When Human Genomes suddenly appear at the Amethytus Estate and attack, an investigation is made into how they could have appeared at all. The revelation that Interdimensional Static has appeared in Neverland, Bridgette's home realm, leaves her filled with apprehension, but she reluctantly agrees to join a mission to fix the issue.


~-AEST-Blazing Souls: Dreaded Homeland~  
~Waypoint 01: Entry~

Mid-afternoon at the Amethytus Estate, a vast, starry vista is forever draped across the sky of planet Staveltess. Always night here, the sky is filled with luminaries that combine their glow to such a degree that it produces enough light to see as though it were day. Two of the planet's four beautiful moons hang with the stars at this moment in time. The orange moon of Zoquaness sits high in the sky, pretending to be a star in its brightness. The blue moon of Denrabesess lays low. So low it looks as though it's ready to dip below the horizon any moment.

The environment is peaceful, with the steady whirr of Cicadas, which thrive on this tropical-temperature planet. A Raven's croak echoes amidst the ambiance. A swarm of Wavers, large airborne insects, undulate through the sky over the Estate's territory to destinations of their own interest. The shrill cry of a Varkolyn calls from somewhere else in the region. And off in the very far distance, thunder rumbles.

The Estate's territory is set within a thick forest of purple crystal trees. The Estate, and its various facilities, are nestled in an area of land between an ocean shoreline, and a sharp, jagged mountain range, with a span of about ten miles of forested land between them. The Estate itself, a series of four, five-floor, octagon-shaped structures connected by above-ground causeways, forms the central hub of activity for the Amethytus Entourage that resides here, among the various other structures. Proceeding north from the Estate's northern Octagon Haven, as they are called, there is a trail of crystalline pavement leading past a small airport, and passing through a strip of forest, to end at a very tall, needle-shaped tower with a circular structure near the tower's tip. At the base of this tower, set near the edge of its clearing and close to the surrounding forest, is a Gazebo, decorated with a species of ivy that produces small, softly-glowing bulbs. This gazebo is one of several placed throughout the Estate's territory, for the enjoyment of the people who live here.

~Waypoint 02: Spire Gazebo~

And at the moment, this one is currently occupied. Byzantian Fandango, the lord of the Estate, is currently resting in a large, plush recliner in the center of the gazebo. With him are Bridgette, the beautiful half-elf and one of his closest companions, and Teresa, a cute young-looking newbie to the Entourage who is actually a lot older than many of the rest of the people here; as well as two of his Pokemon, Mystia the Misdreavus, and Katerikasa the Meowstic.

Bridgette and Teresa are sitting in smaller chairs in the gazebo, which are angled inward, so that they can face Byzantian, or as most of the Entourage affectionately calls him: Zan. Mystia is floating in the air near them. Katerikasa is sitting on Zan's lap, facing outward, looking either bored or content, or perhaps a strange mixture of both.

Teresa turns her attention from looking out at the forest to Zan, and says, "Master, how's the latest expedition going?"

Zan replies, "Hm, pretty well I guess. I'm not entirely sure if there's an Evil Well there, though."

Bridgette adds, "That's surprising, considering how dark that realm is," as she looks at him.

Zan looks at Bridgette and says, "Dark, yes..." He rolls his eyes and continues, "Infested with ninjas too. I tell you, those guys don't seem to have any kind of comprehension of factional alignments. They attack us without warning, or even without reason apparently."

Teresa blinks, and says, "I haven't been there yet. When can I get to go?"

Zan is hesitant, and starts, "I..." He looks down at Katerikasa for a second, and continues, "...haven't decided yet, Teresa." He hesitates again, and gently pets Katerikasa. She closes her eyes when he does. He says, "There is a lot of demonic power there, and you just came off of being exposed to that sort of thing. I don't desire to subject you to that again any time soon."

Teresa averts her eyes, and fiddles with her Bejeweled Varkolyn Skull pendant. "Demonic power... Yeah, now that you mention that, I've heard Nizhoni doesn't like the realm much," she says quietly.

"Which is, like, practically out of character for her," Mystia comments, floating near Zan's head.

Zan says, "The whole realm has a heavy demonic feel to it. Not as bad as, say, Sanctuary, or Aku's world, but there's still this foreboding nature that she finds too disturbing, and you know how bad she is about being easily disturbed. I'm actually looking forward to wrapping up our mission there."

"How is that coming along, anyway?" Bridgette asks.

Zan crimps his mouth for a moment and answers, "Sayo's hunt for Onigumosune has gotten a little off track, to say the least. As it turns out, we were taking the wrong route. The thing had left a decoy for us. Totally wasn't expecting that. Now we've got to pick up its trail again."

Bridgette flinches. "It was smart enough to have a decoy? No wonder you weren't expecting that. I hope you'll keep us informed," she says.

"If I forget, you can always check the Event Logs we keep," Zan responds.

Bridgette forms a grimace and says, "Ehh, I guess. They're just so..." she averts her bored eyes. "...technical. I'd rather read a story or something," she finishes.

Zan nods slightly, an amused look on his face, and says quietly, "Right..." He pets Katerikasa a little more.

"Nyaahh..." Katerikasa mews with a little squeal.

The girls grin. "So cute..." Teresa comments.

Zan looks at Teresa. "Teresa, how are your eyes?" he asks.

She tilts her head and replies, "Hmm? My eyes?" Katerikasa also looks at her with a calm expression. "They're fine, master. Why do you ask?" Teresa says.

Zan says softly, "Just making sure. I'm going to have to make a few checkups as time goes on. They were pretty badly wrecked when we revived you, and I'm concerned about regression."

Bridgette, preoccupied with an ivy leaf, comments, "Hmm, yeah, that has been known to happen. But Zan, that sort of thing is rare, too."

"I know. Just taking every precaution," Zan says as he gives Teresa a gentle look. She returns it with a loving one.

"Thank you, Zan... They feel fine. No weird blurs or anything," Teresa says, though she now looks a little nervous. "...Can I expect that that might happen?" she asks warily.

Zan explains, "Like Bridgette said, the chances are pretty slim. The issue is in the fact the eye is such a delicate instrument that sometimes the tiniest mishap can snowball into a major problem. But if you say you don't feel any problems, I don't see it as likely anything should happen."

"In other words, don't worry about it!" Mystia chimes in with a grin.

Teresa says, "I'll try not to," but she looks a little distressed and adds, "...The thought of losing my vision is too scary anyway..."

Bridgette and Mystia mutter agreements under their breath. After a moment, Mystia flinches, and exclaims, "Oh, hey, guys, look!" She swoops out of the gazebo and says, "Hi, Xiangfei! Ooh! Vormsi too!"

Teresa is quiet, then sniffs the air. "... ...I smell food!"

Katerikasa dryly says, "This is Xiangfei we're talking about. I wouldn't be surprised if she uses food-scented shampoo."

~Waypoint 03: Friends with Food~

Zan looks out at the girls approaching and says, "Actually, I think she is bringing us something."

Xiangfei, the resident Chinese-American and Estate-acclaimed chef extraordinaire, and Vormsi, a sweet and simple Mamono Hobgoblin, decked in transparent pants that don't conceal her hips that also lack underwear, step up into the gazebo, while Mystia flies circles around them. Xiangfei has a tray with seven sandwiches, each cut neatly into right-angle halves. Teresa grins, Bridgette smirks, Zan smiles, Katerikasa arches an eye ridge, and Mystia swirls about happily.

Xiangfei says, "Out here all by yourselves? Not exactly the best view, is it?"

"It'll have to do until our Trail Projects get under way," Zan comments, looking at the food.

Xiangfei says, "Well, I thought you might like something to eat to pass the time, hon," and steps up to Zan, smiling.

Zan returns the smile and says, "Thank you, Xiangfei."

Xiangfei holds out the tray and cheerfully says, "Something for everyone! They're all the same sandwich, but I know you all don't mind blue cheese &amp; iceberg lettuce with Noraan Pheasant slices. I even cut them with an N1 Knife to make sure they're clean to eat without making a mess."

Mystia squeals, "MINE!" and swoops in to snatch one in her mouth, then "hides" in a corner of the gazebo's ceiling to eat.

Bridgette politely takes a sandwich, and says, "Thanks, Xiangfei."

"Yes, thank you!" Teresa also says as she too takes a sandwich.

Zan looks at the sandwiches, then at Xiangfei and says, "Noraan pheasant? You weren't followed by any hungry critters, were you? That stuff could be used to bait Tigrexes."

Xiangfei chuckles. Zan takes two sandwiches, and start eating one. Xiangfei and Vormsi take seats in the gazebo to eat as well, with the food tray sitting on another chair. Zan gives a sandwich to Katerikasa, and she begins eating, taking tiny little bites. It's a ridiculously adorable sight.

Teresa finishes a bite and says, "Mm, Vormsi? I don't see you often when I'm not around the Battle Deck."

Vormsi says, "I like to fight. But I like quiet times too. I helped Fei make the food."

"Did you really?" Teresa asks, and takes another bite.

Vormsi smiles and says, "I did! I fetched the food in-gre-di-ants," lagging badly on the final word, but managing to pronounce it clearly.

The girls and Zan look at Vormsi with delight. She gets a slight blush, and whispers, "That's my newest word."

Zan says, "Very good, Vormsi!"

Vormsi blushes a little more and looks quite flattered. Zan looks at Xiangfei and says, "Thanks for helping her, Xiangfei."

Xiangfei, mouth full of food, just nods enthusiastically with a goofy grin.

They continue to eat. Bridgette moves on to the second half of her sandwich.

Xiangfei looks at Zan after a moment, and with a mouth still full, speaks, "Buh thuh way, I'ff buhn meanin' to ask-" "SWALLOW," Bridgette barks.

Xiangfei narrows an eye, chews rapidly, swallows hard, and, while giving Bridgette an annoyed look, says, "...I've been meaning to ask, Zan, whatever happened to that Agnaktor you took with you to Medea?"

Teresa, nibbling on her sandwich, looks at Zan curiously.

"I released it," he answers.

Teresa flinches. Vormsi looks a little sad. Xiangfei, quite surprised, asks, "Say what? Why?"

Teresa mumbles, "I liked that Agnaktor..." and looks away.

Zan explains, "It was incompatible with this region. It needed Lava to stay healthy, and I noticed that it wasn't faring well. So I took it back to its origin realm and let it go." He looks at Teresa and notes, "And besides, we have your Tar Agnaktor Guardian now, so we didn't lose out."

Vormsi says, "I hope it is ok," and also looks away.

"Me too," Xiangfei adds, and says, "Hopefully no hunters'll find it."

They notice a glint come from Zan's cybernetic eye. He smirks, and says, "I said I released it, but I didn't say I left it helpless. It was still a friend, so I took some measures to ensure its survival."

Teresa looks back at Zan and exclaims, "Do tell!"

Zan says, "Well, I-"

A beam of light suddenly drops down right into the gazebo amidst the group, and with a flash, a humanoid creature of two-toned red skin, a face with no details, and spikes poking out of its back, materializes. Everyone flinches hard.

~Waypoint 04: Intruder~

"WHA?!" Teresa yelps.

Bridgette's eyes widen quickly, recognizing the thing immediately. The creature looks around for only a second, then thrusts its hand out and grabs Xiangfei by the neck, lifting her into the air. "ERK!" she blurts, and grabs its arm and kicks her legs.

The Alarm Icon forms in Zan's cybernetic eye. "WHAT THE HECK?!" he yells.

Vormsi immediately drops her sandwich and hops at the creature, smashing both fists down on its arm, causing it to release Xiangfei, who flops to the floor and coughs a couple of times. The creature retaliates by punching Vormsi straight in the face with a red-energy powered strike. Vormsi barely reacts, and smirks at it.

Katerikasa throws up a Psionic Barrier to separate Zan, Bridgette and Teresa from the creature, while Xiangfei gets to her feet.

Zan stares, his cybernetic eye flickering, and he quietly mutters, "...A... Human Genome... How is this possible?!"

"N-no..." Bridgette whispers.

Mystia gets behind the Human Genome and screeches, causing it to flinch. Xiangfei brings a karate chop down on its neck and it jolts from the hit. Vormsi kicks its left knee, and it staggers against Katerikasa's barrier, which generates a burst that repulses it to the edge of the gazebo. The Genome raises a fist, creates a huge column of green energy over its head, and crashes it down on Xiangfei and Vormsi, also causing the gazebo to shudder and cracks to form in its framework. Vormsi crosses her arms in front of herself to buffer the hit, while Xiangfei rolls out of the way. Mystia starts charging up a Shadow Ball. The Genome lunges at Vormsi and throws strong punches, but she blocks them with her arms. It suddenly knees her in the gut, and she grunts, but her reaction is still subdued. Xiangfei, with a shout, twirls and blasts it with a big Ki Ball, and it staggers sideways, then gets blasted by Mystia's Shadow Ball. It backs up against the railing, and creates a red orb of energy over its hand. It throws the orb at Mystia, but she easily swirls around to avoid it, and it flies out into the forest and causes an explosion. Xiangfei runs toward the area left of the Genome, hops, grabs a support column, and swings around it, building momentum. She kicks the Genome in the head on the come-around, and it flips over the rail and out of the gazebo to roll along the ground near it, coming to a stop several feet away. Mystia swoops out, scowling. Vormsi leaps out of the gazebo and lands near the Genome. Xiangfei swings around the support column a second time, and somersaults out to land on the ground behind the Genome. Katerikasa expands her Psionic shield to protect the entire gazebo now.

Bridgette is very still... She looks terrified. Teresa gets up and moves close to Zan, quite afraid, and says, "Master, what IS that thing?!"

Bridgette mutters, stammering, "Hu-human... Ge-Genome..."

Zan notices Bridgette's fear and forms a grimace, then answers, "...It's a Human Genome, a biogenetically manipulated clone of a human. It is intelligent, but heartless..." He looks closer at Bridgette and whispers, "...Bridgette...?"

Bridgette remains still, and just whispers, "No... No..."

Teresa notices Bridgette now too, but flinches when another explosion occurs against Katerikasa's Psionic shield protecting the gazebo. Katerikasa's left eye twitches.

Vormsi has caught the Human Genome from behind in a double armlock, ignoring the spikes in its back as they poke into her stomach and breasts, and it is creating red orbs to throw all over the place. They cause explosions every time they hit something, and one nails Mystia. She squeals and crashes to the ground, but rises up the next moment and shakes herself. She grits her teeth, and lets out an inaudible sonic pulse that distorts the air as it moves. It rolls over the Genome, who staggers backward, and falls so that Vormsi is now holding it in the air. She drops backward, and crashes the Genome's head to the ground in a German Suplex. It flops over, rolls onto its back, and tries to get up, only for Xiangfei to bring a Ki-empowered ax-kick down on its stomach, creating a powerful blast of energy. The Genome bounces from the impact, and flops to the ground. It struggles to get to its feet, and looks around as Vormsi, Xiangfei and Mystia close in on it.

Explosions are heard in the distance. Zan snaps his view south toward his Estate. The Alarm Icon intensifies in his cybernetic eye.

Xiangfei shouts, "Twin-Crusher Ki-Hammer!" She and Vormsi clasp their own hands together, engulf them in Ki-energy, and bring them close to each other, forming a huge cylinder of Ki energy. "SMASH!" they finish together as they they slam the attack down on the Genome. Mystia, simultaneously, creates an eruption of Phantom energy to blast up from beneath the Genome, resulting in a brutal double blow from above and below. The Genome bursts into big red energy particles that shrink away to nothing.

Vormsi cheers, "We did it!"

Xiangfei turns to face the gazebo and shouts, "ZAN! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

The sounds of fighting in the distance can be heard. Zan, holding two fingers to his cybernetic temple, is silent for a moment, staring into space. "... ... ..." He suddenly looks up and exclaims, "The Estate is under attack! More of those Genomes are at the Starport!"

He stands up quickly, and Katerikasa psychically lifts into the air to avoid being ejected. She shuts down the Psionic shield around the gazebo. Teresa nervously says, "I... I thought the Estate couldn't be attacked like this!"

Zan, glaring into the distance, says, "Unfortunately, that is not entirely the case. We aren't totally unassailable. Let's move!" He looks at Bridgette. "...Bridgette!" he shouts, to get her back to her senses.

She looks up and says, "This can't be happening!" She grits her teeth, upset, and growls, "ERGH!" She gets up quickly as well.

The group clusters together and runs south to the Estate. Xiangfei exclaims as she runs, "WHY does this ALWAYS have to happen when we're enjoying my food?!"

"It doesn't always happen..." Vormsi quietly replies.

"I just ate! If I have to run and fight, I might get a stomach cramp! Master!" Teresa complains.

Zan, looking intently ahead, says, "I'm sorry Teresa!"

Mystia is grinning, and says, "Finally! Some action! Whee-hee!"

Katerikasa glides along with the group, and gives Mystia a flat look. "Only you would get a kick out of this," she snarks.

Nevertheless, Mystia is quite excited.

Bridgette, however, is becoming more upset as fearful thoughts swirl in her mind. She thinks, (Human Genomes... Here... At my home... N-no... No!) and blurts, "Ngh!"

Zan passes a worried glance at Bridgette.

~Waypoint 05: Defending the Starport~

The group runs south along the crystalline road, able to see explosions and flashes of power in the distance. Zan, the Alarm Icon still in his cybernetic eye, says, "This is very bad. We've been blindsided... No one is wearing any kind of protective gear." His cybernetic eye glints.

Teresa exclaims, "I don't wanna get hurt, master!"

Zan rests a hand on her shoulder as they run. "Steady yourself Teresa. If you focus, you can avoid harm," he says softly.

"Or you can just hang back and summon minions," Mystia remarks.

They reach the Starport, where there are fifteen Human Genomes engaged in hectic combat with the women there. They are all fearful of these invaders, but fighting valiantly, despite being overwhelmed.

A Latias by the name of Tanya shrieks, "ZAN! HELP! PLEASE!"

Zan yells, "WE'RE COMING!" and bolts in her direction.

Bella Chimes, a cat-themed "Engineer Witch", is currently hanging back in the air, sitting on her huge wrench staff. She's really frightened, and barely able to do anything with the four ranged attacker Human Genomes shooting at her with bolts of red lightning and explosive red orbs. She already looks like she's been hit by at least one bolt of lightning. As the Genomes attack, a Jaggi, a man-sized bipedal predator dinosaur, leaps in and clamps onto the arm of one of the Genomes, and the Genome tries to shake the creature off.

On seeing Bella in distress, Teresa's demeanor changes. "Bella! Ergh! I'll help you!" she shouts.

Teresa draws her scepter, and creates tar pits to entrap two of the Genomes. They are attacked by Uroktors, large crocodilian dinosaurs with bird beaks, that emerge from the pits, swimming in the tar as if it were water. Mystia moves in and screeches at the other two Genomes, causing them to stagger. Two Tinkerbats, child-sized black bone skeletons wearing purple bandanas, pull out grenades and chuck them at the Genomes, and the explosions knock them off their feet. Bella, now with an opportunity to attack, starts to fire on them with her staff shooting cat paw-shaped energy bolts.

Lily Flyer, a young soldier and member of the Galactic Federation's military, being a trained soldier, is deftly combating the four Genomes that are attacking her, and has six Jaggies aiding her. One enemy throws a punch, which she catches, and slams her elbow into the enemy's chest, creating an electric blast that staggers it back, where two Jaggies make twirling hops to strike it with their studded tails. A Genome grabs Lily from behind, but she hoists herself into the air and flings it over herself into the one she just hit. The two Jaggies jump them. A third enemy leaps in and slams red-energy empowered fists down on Lily and she is brought to the ground with a yelp. It raises its fists to use another attack as the fourth Genome comes in, only for Xiangfei to fly in foot first and strike the third Genome, knocking it off of Lily, and two other Jaggies attack it with bites to the limbs. At the same moment, Vormsi crashes down her Gigant Mace on the head of the fourth Genome, crushing it into the ground, where it struggles to get free, and the third pair of Jaggies start whipping it with their studded tails. Xiangfei helps Lily to her feet.

"You alright?!" Xiangfei says.

Lily looks at Xiangfei and says, "I am. I just wish we had our barriers." She checks the forming bruise on her left side and groans, "Ngh..."

Xiangfei looks at the spot, and says, "Zan's doing something about that I thi-WHOA!" She leaps, tackling Lily out of the way of a big green energy column the Genome she struck brings down on them, which launches with shrieks the two Jaggies attacking the other two Genomes.

Cici'ciel, a magnificent Sky Elf decked in a golden gown and considered one of the sturdiest members of the Amethytus Guard, is also holding her own against the four Human Genomes attacking her. She does have her Contour Barrier, a personal shield-generating device, and is repelling the enemies with her mighty golden blasts. Nevertheless, Bridgette becomes more upset on seeing her.

Bridgette shrieks, "GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!" She draws her scythe and rushes at the Genomes with a scream, and slashes wildly at one of them. It staggers with the strikes. A second one leaps over its companion to throw a flying punch at Bridgette, and she yelps as the blow knocks her back. She stops mid-reaction however, suddenly gripped by Katerikasa's mind, who stabilizes her. Katerikasa creates a Psionic Wall that bursts the next second, throwing the two Genomes back. Cici has the other two Genomes wrapped in her large golden wings, and lifts them into the air, where she slams them back down. They get up again though. She blasts one with a golden energy beam, sending it flying, while the other moves in to throw a roundhouse kick against Cici's head. Her Contour Barrier absorbs the blow, and she smacks the Genome away with a wing. The third one she hit leaps at her while she's distracted, and strikes her with a flying punch, but again the Barrier absorbs it. She grunts in irritation. Bridgette is upset, and builds up Plasma energy as the two Genomes Katerikasa repulsed recover and charge toward her. With a screech, Bridgette flings a big ball of Plasma that explodes violently on the two approaching enemies, launching them back. She looks to her right just as the fourth Genome flings a red orb at her. Her eyes widen, but a Tinkerbat leaps in at the last moment and takes the hit. It is thrown against Bridgette and the two fall back and roll a bit.

"AUGH!" Bridgette screams. She looks at the dazed, injured Tinkerbat. "No!" she yelps. "You're gonna pay for that!" she shouts at the Genome.

Tanya is fleeing from the three Genomes that are quickly pursuing her. She's quite frightened by them. "EEEEE!" she squeals. She sees Zan coming to her aid and swoops over to him. She swings around behind him and lifts him into the air.

The three Genomes stop when they see this. Tanya carries Zan toward them, and he punches a fist into the palm of his other hand, creating a burst of Plasma energy. His cybernetic eye shifts to the Determination Icon. Tanya flings him at the Genomes, and he throws a flying punch, sending one of the enemies rolling away quickly, where it slams into a rock. Three Tinkerbats jump in at it and start whacking away at it with their scimitars. Zan flips to his feet and promptly gets struck by a red-energy ax-kick from one of the Genomes. He grunts, but grabs the Genome's leg and discharges Plasma energy into it, damaging it significantly. He flings it at the Genome being ganged up on by the Tinkerbats, and they get out of the way. The moment the Genome crashes into its ally, the Tinkerbats move right back in to resume attacking. Tanya gets behind the third Genome, and blasts it with a ball of Myst energy, chilling it and making it stagger. Zan points his palms at each other and produces a black and purple sphere, which he releases forward. It moves slowly, but fires bolts of Plasma at the Genome, and at others that happen to be close by as well. The Tinkerbats back off from the two Genomes they're ganging up on when they jump to their feet. One kicks one of the Tinkerbats, sending it flying, and the others immediately panic and start running around and away frantically. The Genome that kicked the Tinkerbat goes after them, while the second one gets struck by a Plasma bolt and turns its attention back toward Zan.

Bella shouts, "Teresa! Keep away from them! They'll hurt you!"

One of the Genomes manages to escape the Tar Pit, and flings the Uroktor that is clamped onto it off, and right at Teresa. Teresa is knocked over with a scream, but her minion quickly gets off and assists her to her feet. The Genome leaps at Teresa, but Mystia swoops in and hits it with a Sonic wave, stopping its approach. Bella swoops in next, and clamps her wrench on its midsection. Teresa smirks, and creates a bone spike to stab the enemy, leaving a wound, and Mystia adds to the pain with a claw swipe of Phantom energy from the ground. Bella flings it back into the Tar Pit, where the Uroktors lunge, and Mystia moves to support them. The two Genomes that were launched by the Tinkerbats' grenades recover however. One rushes at the Tinkerbats, who promptly panic and run around crazily to avoid being hit by the Genome's red lighting bolts. The other one rushes at Teresa and Bella, but the Uroktor with them jumps in the way suddenly and trips it. It flips to its feet mid-trip and throws a kick, that nails Bella in the side and knocks her off her staff. She cries out in pain with the hit, and Teresa is frightened by the sight. Bella rolls to stop in a sitting position, tears in her eyes. "PALINDROME! HELP ME!" she cries.

A distortion immediately forms in the air, and Palindrome, an automated, possibly sentient, and very large mechanical aircraft that serves as Bella's Guardian, emerges from an Interspacial Flexure. Mystia looks up at it, and grins. Its four front cannons immediately begin firing paw-shaped energy blasts at the Genomes attacking Teresa and Bella. The shots make the enemies jolt. Teresa helps Bella to her feet, and the two take to the air, Bella using her staff while Teresa creates her hoverboard. Palindrome continues to spew paw-shaped shots, even as the Genomes dodge some of them. One of the Genomes flings a red energy orb at Palindrome, causing an explosion, but the aerial machine merely jolts slightly, the attack not hitting anything critical. The Genome attacking the Tinkerbats is hit by a large paw-shot, and jolts forward, where the Tinkerbats, and a Jaggi that had been waiting for an opening, leap in to attack further. Mystia supports the tar pit Uroktors, blasting the entrapped Genomes with smaller, rapid-fire orbs of Phantom energy. Teresa flings tar blobs at the other Genome that is on its feet still, and it becomes stuck, unable to use its arms. Bella launches a salvo of twirling cat claw energy bolts at it. It staggers and jolts as the claws slash away, but breaks free. At the same time, the tar-pit-trapped Genomes also finally escape the tar pits, making Mystia flinch. The Uroktors follow them out, and Mystia backs away from the enemies when they rush at her.

Vormsi smashes her huge mace repeatedly on the head of the stuck-in-the-ground Genome, doing so in sync with studded-tail-whips from the helping Jaggies. The Genome can do nothing but suffer pain from this onslaught. That is, until the Genome with the clamped-on Jaggies uses a huge green column attack, launching Vormsi's support Jaggies and making her stagger back. She frowns as that Genome, apparently ignoring the Jaggies that are hanging on to it, leaps at her with a flying kick. The Jaggies drop off just as Vormsi catches it by its leg, flings it through the air and straight into the ground. She quickly picks up her mace, but gets punched in the backside, visible through her pants, by the Genome that is stuck in the ground. She yelps in surprise, a blush forming, then gets kicked in the head by the Genome in front of her, staggering slightly. The other two Genomes have recovered. One jumps on one of the Jaggies and pounds away at it, and it shrieks. The second Jaggi, startled by the sight, rears up and makes a series of frantic yowling barks, "RAH ROW, RAH RAH ROOWW, ARH!"

The other Jaggies immediately turn their attention toward helping their companion, and rush in. The fourth Genome moves to attack Lily and Xiangfei. It suddenly gets hit by a shot from Palindrome, interrupting its rush. It notices as the two girls take battle-ready stances. Lily smirks, and gestures for it to "bring it", while Xiangfei claps her hands together, building up Ki energy, and starts to glow. The Genome, undisturbed and as silent and emotionless as the rest, resumes its approach, creating four red energy orbs as it does.

Cici and Bridgette simultaneously bear down on the Genome that shot at Bridgette. Bridgette slashes it horizontally with her scythe, and Cici slashes it with razor-sharp golden feathers from a wing. It takes damage from these hits, and suffers more damage as Bridgette slashes it again in the opposite direction, and Cici creates a rising column of golden energy to knock it into the air. With a beat of her wings, she jumps, and claps the wings on the enemy, with it crashing to the ground afterward.

"GET OUT!" Bridgette shrieks, as she lifts her scythe and fires a bolt of lightning into the grounded Genome with her free hand.

It is sent rolling. The other three Genomes, however, are closing in on the two girls. Katerikasa ambushes one of them with a Psionic hold and lifts it into the air, before compressing it with a crushing Psionic field, then blasting it with a Psionic energy orb, sending it flying. The other two Genomes are upon Cici and Bridgette however. One throws a fast energy-empowered punch at Bridgette, but Cici quickly moves to protect her with a wing, which absorbs the blow. Bridgette, teeth gritted, clearly upset, yells in frustration.

Cici looks at Bridgette and says quietly, "...Bridgette..?"

"BEHIND YOU!" she shrieks, pointing.

The fourth enemy jumps onto Cici and strikes her point-blank with a red energy orb, causing her Contour Barrier to crackle. With a scream, Bridgette blasts it off of Cici with a Plasma crescent wave that curves around her to hit the enemy, and it falls to the ground behind Cici. She looks over her shoulder at it, and slams her wings down on it. It flops in place, then gets swept away to the side with a wave of Cici's wings. While this is happening, the third Genome grabs Bridgette from behind, lifting her up, and she shrieks and kicks. The Genome suddenly turns to Crystal, and Bridgette slips free from its hold. She turns around, seeing Katerikasa floating above it, a dark look in her glowing eyes. The Genome reverts to flesh the next second, and staggers backward, before being rapid-fire slashed by a very upset Bridgette, and it is spontaneously hit by a shot from Palindrome, knocked sideways. The other Genomes recover and draw near again. A Tinkerbat is seen carrying his dazed buddy away from the fight.

The chilled Genome Tanya attacked slowly turns around and thrusts a red-energy burst at her, but she quickly rises to avoid it. She stays in her general position though and keeps the Genome distracted, and hits it with a plume of downy feathers of Light energy. It staggers more, and can't concentrate to gather energy for an attack. Zan's slow Plasma sphere makes contact with it, causing an extremely violent explosion that sends it flying straight up into the air. Tanya grins, and converts her wings to steel. She dashes past the Genome, striking it with a wing that knocks it a bit higher into the air. She repeats this continually, with each hit knocking it a little higher into the air. The second Genome rushes in and throws a punch at Zan, but he grabs its fist, and squeezes it. Cracking of bones can be heard, but the Genome just doesn't react. It thrusts its knee into Zan's gut, and he grunts. The Genome is suddenly shot by one of Palindrome's projectiles, Zan flips it up into the air and blasts it with a steady beam of Plasma for several seconds. It drops to the ground afterward, and staggers to its feet. Zan jumps forward and throws a kick into its chest, staggering it backward. The Tinkerbats run around crazily, and the Genome after them jumps, bringing down a red energy blast on one of them, smashing it to the ground and knocking it out. The others stop when they see this, and their demeanor darkens. They wave their hands over their scimitars, which turn red and start to glow. They dash in and jump, slashing the Genome horizontally across the head and chest for a flurry of strikes, and it is surprised by the sudden blitz.

The next moment, a concentrated beam of energy blasts down on the Genome, and it is sent flying. The Tinkerbats look at the source, and see two bike-sized aircraft approaching, with the Gofer Sisters, dark-skinned, ultra-cute Bacterian twin girls, riding them.

The Gofer Sisters utter their signature rapidfire cackle, and announce, "The Gofer Sisters have arrived! This battle is FINISHED!"

They swing over Zan, and Elbie, the silver-haired twin of left-brain orientation, drops a Contour Barrier unit into his hand. He grins, and quickly equips it. Arbie, the blond-haired twin of right-brain orientation, tosses a Contour Barrier at Tanya, and she giggles, putting it on.

The twins rush over to Cici, Bridgette and Katerikasa, and toss Contour Barrier units to the latter two. Bridgette shouts, "Friggen FINALLY!" and puts it on. "I'm gonna make you REGRET coming here!" she snarls at the Genomes.

Cici and Katerikasa notice how frantic Bridgette is. They exchange concerned looks.

The Gofer Sisters dash toward Lily and her friends, dropping Contour Barriers into their hands. "HAW!" Xiangfei laughs, and equips it. She proclaims, "You're SO gonna lose now!"

Lily quickly equips her Contour Barrier and confidently cracks her knuckles, retaking a battle stance. Vormsi grins, putting the Contour Barrier on, and glares at the still-stuck Genome that punched her rear end.

The Gofers finally swing over to Teresa, and throw Contour Barrier units to her, Bella, and Mystia.

"OH-HOHOHO! Now WE have the advantage!" Teresa says.

"Let's win this!" Bella adds.

Mystia utters a frightening cackle, and the Contour Barrier connects to her necklace to become equipped.

Now protected, the entire group's morale rises sharply. But for Bridgette, who remains strangely upset. The Gofer Sisters race back to Zan's area to support him.

Mystia faces the two Genomes moving toward her and makes a frighteningly large grin. Nevertheless, the Genomes move in to attack, one jumping to throw a flying punch. Mystia allows this to hit, and the Contour Barrier absorbs it. She immediately counters by creating a rising blast of Phantom energy from the ground, launching the Genome into the air. A Uroktor leaps out of the ground from a Tar Pit beneath the other Genome mid-approach, knocking it backward with much force, and two other Uroktors clamp onto two of its limbs. It struggles to break free, and gets blasted by another orb of Phantom energy from Mystia. Palindrome continues to fire shots, and Bella moves close to the machine.

Bella shouts, "Palindrome! TURN!"

The Machine suddenly right-angles itself, becoming distorted for a moment, before jolting back to normal, in the process scattering huge purple orbs in all directions. These orbs cause explosions on everything they hit, disrupting all of the fights in the area for a moment. Teresa, now full of confidence, flies down and at the Genome that still has some tar on it, and smashes her scepter into its head. It staggers back, and Teresa thrusts her scepter at it. A bone spike forms and stabs forward, striking the Genome. It punches the spike though, breaking it, and thrusts its other fist, projecting a red energy burst that hits Teresa. Her Contour Barrier absorbs it, and she jolts back slightly. She grits her teeth, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, her confidence dipping just like that. The Genome being harassed by the Tinkerbats and the Jaggi fights back, and grabs the Jaggi by the neck, lifting it into the air and strangling it. One of the Tinkerbats pulls out a Glue Grenade, and jumps. It slaps the grenade on the back of the Genome's head, and runs away frantically, the other Tinkerbat following. The Genome drops the Jaggi and tries to pull the grenade off, its hand getting stuck in the process. The Jaggi staggers away, and the grenade explodes, launching the Genome forward. It gets to its hands and knees, badly damaged by this point. Bella notices.

"Palindrome! FIRE!" Bella shouts. The machine stops firing.

Its two halves slowly separate, revealing a giant cannon hidden within its frame, powered by a heart-shaped energy core. The core glows brightly, and the cannon blasts a gigantic blue beam of light at the wounded Genome. It looks up in time to be consumed by the beam. When Palindrome ends the attack, the Human Genome has been obliterated.

"YEAH!" Bella cheers.

Mystia also sees this and giggles wildly. Teresa is still distracted by her enemy though.

The orb-wielding Human Genome rushes toward Xiangfei and Lily. It throws a punch, launching an orb, and the two roll out of the shot's way, Xiangfei rolling toward the enemy. She grabs it immediately after coming out of the roll and slams her elbow into its chest with great force, knocking it back. Lily jumps into the air, then flies down at it, electric-empowered feet-first, kicking it in the same area of the chest, and causing it to fall backward. It is suddenly hit by one of Palindrome's Turn Orbs, the explosion setting off the rest of the Genome's red orbs and launching it into the air with great force. It rights itself in the air, much to the surprise of the girls.

Xiangfei stares, and shouts, "Geez! These things must be made of iron or something!"

"Stop talking and look out!" Lily yells.

The two leap out of the way as the Genome flings yet another explosive orb at them. When it lands, it lunges at Xiangfei and attempts to grab her by the neck. She grabs its arm before it can however. "NOT AGAIN, BUDDY!" she shouts.

She wrenches its arm, and cracking is heard. She flings it over herself, and Lily hits it mid-air with an electrified flip-kick, sending it flying back at Xiangfei, who, with a twirl, creates a big Ki Ball Burst to launch it back at Lily, who twirls and thrusts an electrified foot to kick it, sending it back at Xiangfei, who hits it with a jumping, upward-angled tackle, launching it upward. It crashes down. And staggers to its feet.

Xiangfei's jaw drops, and she exclaims, "SEE?!"

One of Palindrome's Turn Orbs also hits the Genome beating up the Jaggi, and knocks it off, onto its back. The rest of the Jaggies close in around it and start mauling and beating it, and it struggles to get up. Vormsi grabs the leg of the Genome that kicked her head, and starts slamming it and her mace on the still-stuck-in-the-ground Genome. With alternating whollops, she beats the trapped Genome relentlessly, while also harming the Genome she's wielding. The trapped Genome can do nothing, and its head and shoulders gradually become more and more broken. Finally, Vormsi leaps into the air, and crashes both the Genome she's weaponized, and her mace, on the trapped Genome for a heavy impact. She immediately releases the Genome she was wielding, and it crawls away before climbing to its feet. The trapped Genome's head tilts forward, and stops moving. It dissolves into red particles the next moment, and they fade away. Vormsi and the remaining Genome look at each other. It readies to attack, and Vormsi lifts her Mace in the air threateningly.

One of the Genomes creates a huge column of green energy and slams it down on Bridgette, Cici and Katerikasa. Their Contour Barriers block the impact, but Bridgette grunts in irritation. The other two Genomes move in. One creates an orb of red energy, and shoves it into Bridgette's face. The Contour Barrier takes the hit, and Bridgette, quite upset, counters by creating an orb of Plasma over her head and slamming it down on the Genome, knocking it back with the blast it makes. The third Genome picks up speed, rushes at Cici, and performs a flip kick to hit her. Her Contour Barrier absorbs the strike, and she takes a step back in reaction to the blow. She performs her own flip, but a forward one, and slams her big golden wings down on the Genome, instantly smashing it to the ground. The Genome attacking Bridgette leaps forward to perform a round-house kick, but Bridgette parries this with her scythe, striking the Genome's leg with the blade in the process, and a burst of Electricity occurs. The Genome surprises Bridgette, however, when it yanks its leg inward and knocks her scythe from her hands. She snarls in anger. The Genome laying flat lifts itself with its arms and sweeps its legs to try and trip Cici. She simply beats her wings and lifts off the ground a few inches, over the attack. She arches an eye ridge in reaction. The Genome jumps, and creates a large blast of Red Energy to bring down on her, but gets hit by one of Palindrome's Turn Orbs, sending it flying off to the side. The hanging-back Genome creates yet another green column of energy, but Cici thrusts a wing and an arm, flinging a volley of gold feather darts, all of which stab into the Genome and interrupt its attack. Katerikasa looms over the Genome that had grabbed Bridgette. It has gotten to its feet, but is looking at Katerikasa. Her eyes are glowing, and the Genome seems mesmerized. She closes them, and her ears unfold, revealing additional eyes within her elongated ears. She opens her normal ones, which are now glowing bright, solid pink. With a squeal, she brings down a series of Psionic energy rings that surround the Genome. Within the rings, a huge column of pink energy rises up and into the sky. When it clears, the Genome is simply gone. Katerikasa settles to the ground, eye glows ceasing, her ears folding back in, and she pants. She flops into a sitting position.

"Nnnyah..." she mewls. She pants, and watches Bridgette and Cici.

Tanya continues to juggle the Genome with Steel Wing strikes, and the Gofer Sisters move in. They carefully aim their Ride Cores' front cannons, and the moment Tanya makes her final pass, they fire a pair of big, purple lasers that cross each other with the enemy in the center. When the beams end, the Genome drops to the ground, landing behind Zan. It staggers to its feet.

Zan announces in a triumphant tone, "Keep it up, ladies! We're winning this!"

The Gofer Sisters hang in the air and spray lasers at the Genome in front of Zan, while he flips over the Genome behind him. It swings around, and Zan uppercuts it into the air. Tanya swoops in, wings still solidified, and turns upside down as she flies. She strikes it, so that it drops quickly back down to Zan, who flip-kicks to send it back up. She makes another pass, sending it back down to Zan, and he performs a twirling, leaping uppercut, sending it flying back up again. Tanya makes another pass, sending it flying back down. The Gofer Sisters barrage their target relentlessly, and it also gets hit by a Turn Orb from Palindrome, the blasts obscuring vision of the enemy. The Tinkerbats dance about, striking their own Genome target while avoiding its attacks. While it is distracted by this, two more Tinkerbats arrive, carrying a big yellow Rocket Launcher. They take aim, and fire. The rocket roars at the Genome, who sees it just before it hits, and it uppercuts the rocket, so that it swirls around in the air. The Tinkerbats freak out, running in place, arms flailing. The rocket crashes down on Zan, who yells from the blast. The Tinkerbats freeze, horrified looks on their faces. The Genome Zan and Tanya were juggling crashes down on Zan the next moment. The smoke clears, and they see the Genome punching Zan's head. His Contour Barrier is blocking the hits, and Zan is punching the Genome's head right back. The sword-wielding Tinkerbats glower at the rocket launcher Tinkerbats. They point frantically, and the sword Tinkerbats react by scattering when the Genome kicks another one of them away. Tanya grits her teeth in fear, and swoops in to help them, while the Gofer Sisters end their barrage on their target. When the dust settles, there is nothing but red particles floating in the air, which dissolve away to nothing. They grin and nod at each other, and see Zan's predicament. They move down close to the ground, aiming at the Genome for another cross beam attack. It stops hitting Zan when it notices them, gets decked by Zan and gets blasted by the crossing purple beams from the Gofer Sisters immediately after. It is lifted into the air by the attacks, and Zan flips to his feet. He jumps back, claps his hands together to form a big vertical disc of Plasma energy, and flipkicks it so that it rushes at the Genome. It slices clean through, and the Gofer Sisters end their attack. The two halves of the Genome drop to the ground, red particles pouring from the sliced ends. The rest of its body dissolves away shortly after.

Teresa thrusts her scepter down, and a pool of tar forms beneath her opponent. It falls in and struggles to escape. More Uroktors emerge and start attacking it. It struggles, and Teresa smirks. She raises her scepter and proudly announces, "Now you shall know the might of the Tar Queen!"

A bunch of Bone Spikes form in the air and aim at the entrapped Genome. The Uroktors quickly submerge. Teresa swings her scepter down, and the spikes shoot down, impaling the Genome. It struggles for a little bit, before stopping, sinking into the tar further, then gets yanked in suddenly by the submerged Uroktors. The tar pit closes, while Teresa laughs haughtily.

Bella says, "Good job Teresa!" and looks at her Guardian. "Palindrome! Finish them! FIRE!" she commands.

Palindrome builds up energy, while Mystia stuns the two remaining Genomes with another screech. As it is, they are being swung around and beat on the ground and each other by Teresa's Uroktors. Mystia utters a squeal, and the Uroktors immediately release their fatigued opponents. They backflip to dive into their personal tar holes to disappear. Palindrome fires the next moment, sweeping the huge beam over one of the Genomes while the other struggles to get away. Mystia swoops around to get in the way and taunts, "Uh-uh-uhh," and strikes the Genome with another Shadow Claw, stopping its escape attempt.

Palindrome sweeps its beam over the last Genome, obliterating it as well. Once the beam clears, there's nothing left of either. Palindrome goes idle, its heart-shaped core glowing feebly, unable to act while it recharges. It utters a strange mechanical groan, and its two halves close up to become one again.

Bella joyfully says, "Good job, Palindrome! We did it, Teresa!"

"Yes!" Teresa replies with a cheer.

Mystia giggles excitedly.

Vormsi readies to attack the Genome, when Diasidia, a mighty Etrian Wyvern and one of the Estate's four Gate Guards, suddenly crashes down on top of the enemy, inflicting massive damage, and grabbing it with her terrifying talons. Vormsi yelps, "Dia!"

"You are doing excellent! Assist me!" Diasidia shouts.

She throws the Genome at Vormsi, who grins, and swings her mace like a baseball bat. The Genome is knocked sky high, while Diasidia powers herself up with tremendous and deadly Voltage. She fires it upward, blasting the Genome with such great power that it is blown up mid-air. As it falls, its body dissolves into red particles. Lily and Xiangfei notice, and grin at each other. They quickly move toward their target, surrounding it as it stands, clearly worn out. Xiangfei leaps at it suddenly, and barrages it with a dozen chops, followed by a kick to the head, and another Ki Ball Burst, launching it at Lily, who catches it with a flip-kick, rapid-fire bird-kicks its head mid-air, and finishes with an ax-kick to slam it to the ground. She and Xiangfei jump in simultaneously, and stomp their feet on its head with great Ki and Volt-amplified force. The Genome twitches, then ceases moving, dissolving away into red particles. Xiangfei laughs, and she and Lily clap both of their hands together in a double high-five. As for the Genome being mauled by the Jaggies, Celest'va, Diasidia's little Star Wyvern buddy, swoops in and squawks. The Jaggies look at her, and bark. They hop back, revealing the wounded Genome, and Celest'va shrieks. A beam of Light strikes the Human Genome from above, followed by another, then another, until it is being pummeled by beams of Light. When they finally stop, the Human Genome has been destroyed. The Jaggies start to hop around and yap excitedly, and Celest'va squawks a cheer. Diasidia notices, and grins, with a look that would terrify the unfamiliar.

Vormsi hops, her big breasts bouncing freely, she thrusts a fist up, and she cheers, "We win!"

Diasidia replies, "Indeed."

Cici makes a hand gesture, and the Genome with the feather darts stuck in its body suddenly turns completely to gold, and can no longer act. Cici dashes to the side the next moment as the other Genome that was shot out of the air comes lunging at her for a desperate attack. She can tell its been worn out, and notices that the battle is beginning to subside. She slams it to the ground yet again with another flip strike of her wings, and it struggles to get to its feet. Suddenly it is vaulted into the air by a column of shredding Wind, and Cici shields herself in response. The Genome crashes into the Gold Petrified one, destroying the petrified one in the process. Cici watches as Ayniiya, a nude, pale purple-skinned beauty with great big green wings, descends to the ground and picks up Bridgette's scythe.

Ayniiya says, "Sorry I'm late. These things are everywhere!"

"Help Bridgette!" Cici quickly replies. Ayniiya turns to look.

Bridgette is blasting the Human Genome with Voltage, but it is resisting. It is suddenly struck by a sweep of wing-shaped Wind energy and knocked aside. Ayniiya approaches and tosses Bridgette her scythe. She next notices that Bridgette is quite upset. Bridgette says nothing to her, but turns and leaps at the Genome. "GO AWAY!" she shrieks.

She brings her scythe down, Plasma empowered, and cleaves it into the Genome's head. It staggers backward, and drops to its knees. Bridgette swings her scythe, creating a big sweep-shaped wave of Dark energy, and the Genome is knocked over. It struggles, but Bridgette finishes it with a Fireball, the explosion destroying it, leaving nothing but particles. Ayniiya sees the last Genome getting up, and flies at it quickly. It turns in time to have Ayniiya swing her sword through its midsection. It survives, and thrusts a Red Energy Burst against her bare, voluptuous chest. Her Contour Barrier takes the hit, and she jolts back. She frowns, and suddenly strikes a ready stance. Her sword and wings glint, and the Genome only has time to flinch before Ayniiya lays into it with a barrage of sword and wing slashes. After her beautiful thirty-strike combo ends, the Genome drops to its knees, then flops over, and dissolves away into red particles. Ayniiya exhales, and looks over at the scene as it wraps up. Cici notices the tuckered out Katerikasa, and floats over, picking her up. She next looks at Bridgette and says quietly, "Bridgette...?"

Bridgette, upset, cries out, "I can't BELIEVE these things have found their way here! Zan!" She runs off to him.

Cici grunts in surprise.

The very last Genome gets struck by a beam of Psionic energy from Tanya, and staggers. The next moment the five Tinkerbats jump on it and start hanging off of it as they try to restrain it. Tanya keeps blasting it with Psionic force, while Zan and the Gofer Sisters close in. It yanks a Tinkerbat off of itself and throws it at Tanya, who gracefully catches the Tinkerbat. Zan grabs the Human Genome and starts electrocuting it with Plasma power. The Tinkerbats, unharmed by their boss's attack, simultaneously draw Glue Grenades, and stick them on the Genome. Zan belts a laugh, and the Tinkerbats drop off. Zan lifts the Genome into the air, and fires a blast of Plasma to launch it upward. The Gofer Sisters charge their Ride Cores' cannons, Tanya builds up Dragon power, and Zan focuses his Plasma power. Just before the Tinkerbats' bombs go off, everyone fires their shots, completely consuming the Genome in the crossfire, followed immediately by the bombs' explosions. In a mighty blast, the final Human Genome here is obliterated, not even leaving red particles behind.

Tanya cheers joyfully, "YAAAAY!"

The Gofer Sisters cackle cheerily. The Tinkerbats, however, suddenly rush off. Some grab injured creature allies and carry them off, while others run off to other areas of the Estate.

Zan looks around and says, "Is everyone ok?!"

The group quickly gathers, and Zan notices that some, such as Bella, Vormsi and Lily have bruises. He frowns. He is also receiving emergency transmissions in his Cyber Ear.

Bridgette yells, "Zan!" and clings to him. She continues, "This is terrible!"

Zan gazes at her in distress and says, "Bridgette... I'm sorry, but we can't stop yet! There is another gang of these things at the Garage!"

"Holy CRAP! How many showed up?!" Mystia exclaims.

Zan growls, "A lot..." He holds up a hand, palm up, and creates a holographic orb. "Risky! Report!" he shouts.

The orb changes to the head of Risky Boots, a pirate-turned-buccaneer who commands the Estate's aquatic division, and she answers, "Everything at the Seaport is secure! Six of them appeared here, but we've disposed of them!"

Zan's eyes narrow approvingly, and he says, "Good."

Risky continues, "I'm setting up the Plasma Cannon to help deal with the remainder that are attacking the Garage! They need you there, hotshot!"

Zan says, "Right! Keep the Seaport secure!" and ends the transmission. He looks at the women with him and orders, "Bridgette, Teresa, Xiangfei, Mystia, come with me! The rest of you tend to who has been hurt and secure the Starport in case more appear."

Vormsi grips his suit childishly, tugs at it, and says, "Zan, I want to keep fighting."

Zan shakes his head slowly and replies, "You're injured."

"But..." Vormsi starts.

Zan lays a hand on her head and says gently, "I saw what happened. Please let Ayniiya help you."

Vormsi releases his suit and says, "...Ok. My bottom does hurt." She looks back and down, and rubs it, her hands inside her pants as she does. Her backside certainly looks sore.

Arbie draws close on her Ride Core and says, "Zan, we'll give you air support at the Garage!" Elbie adds, "We also dropped off Contour Barriers for the girls there, so they should be holding up."

Zan nods and replies, "Great, thank you. Bella, when Palindrome has finished regenerating, send it to help us."

"Right!" Bella responds.

Teresa lays a hand on Bella's shoulder and says, "Are you ok, Bella?"

Bella presses a hand to her bruised side and replies, "I'm fine. My side hurts, but Ayniiya should be able to heal it. Don't waste time!"

Teresa nods and moves close to Zan.

"Nyaah..." Katerikasa mewls, still worn out.

Mystia floats close to Katerikasa and asks softly, "Are you ok, Kat?"

Katerikasa replies quietly, "Tired... Used too much power with that last attack... Nnn..."

Mystia nuzzles her and says, "Ok. Rest now, Kat."

Zan says, "Cici, take care of her, please."

"Of course, my lord," Cici replies.

Xiangfei turns to Lily and says, "You gonna be ok, Lily?"

Lily narrows an eye and folds her arms. "What, this? It's nothing. I got worse injuries during training sessions," she comments, effectively hiding the fact that the injury actually hurts quite a bit.

Xiangfei, skeptical, accepts and nods as she says, "Great. Zan, we're ready!"

Bridgette whimpers, "Zan..."

Zan rests a hand on her arm and says gently, "Bridgette... Please stay strong for just a little longer... We won't lose to these things."

Bridgette nods, struggling to regain her composure. The others are clearly concerned about her, but say nothing at the moment.

Zan announces, "Excellent job, my ladies! We'll resolve this crisis! Move out!"

Zan takes off running for the main Estate buildings. Bridgette grunts in frustration and follows. Teresa, still on her hoverboard, also follows, as does Mystia and Xiangfei. The Gofer Sisters take to the air to fly on to the Garage to the south. The others gather around Ayniiya, who starts to generate healing Wind energy for them.

The Estate's Northern Structure can already be seen, and Zan's group notices that it appears calm. In fact, aside from some sparse and distant fighting sounds, the area has returned to its normal state. But for the fact that the ambient calls of the local wildlife have stopped completely. This unnerves everyone who notices. The group runs along the crystalline road, and shortly enters the ground level porch of the Northern Haven. Zan runs up to the door and sees that it is sealed shut. He nods, and checks a terminal in a wall beside the door. The terminal confirms that there are no enemies actually inside the Estate structures.

Xiangfei says, "They better not be in my kitchen, or I swear I'm gonna kick their faceless faces that much harder."

Zan replies, "The internals of the Estate are safe, and all the doors are locked. We'll have to run the perimeter. No time to waste!"

They bolt to the right and run along the porch, passing the various porch furniture as they go. They stay on the porch as it turns inward with the structure's octagon shape. They turn a second time with the wall to head south, and pass a lounging Tinkerbat. They throw strange looks at it as they go by, and it watches them, with a look as if to say, "Hey, where's the fire?"

They reach the southwest face of the Northern Haven and come to the Northwestern Causeway Wall, which serves to separate the outer areas from the large inner courtyard of the Estate. The door to the inner side of the wall is locked, but Zan lays a hand on the door, and it unlocks, and opens by dilation into the wall and floor around it. He and his group pass through the doorway, and once they do, the door closes. It locks again, but only on the outside face. They run along the underside of the Causeway, by the wall. Bridgette looks out toward the massive central courtyard, which has a giant tree in its center, with a beautiful garden built up around it, and an artificial stream ringed around its perimeter. A distraught look is on her face, but she is grateful this area wasn't disturbed. Mystia squeals, "Zan!"

"I see them!" he shouts in response.

Bridgette flinches, and notices when the group picks up the pace. She looks forward and sees that, on the inner porch of the Western Haven, there is a Human Genome, and it is attacking a couple of the estate women. She grits her teeth and runs faster as well.

A lone Human Genome is trying to attack Misty Rains, a young, barely clothed, and hydrophilic woman, and Fluttershy-H, a humanized, and nude, version of the shy Pegasus Pony from Equestria. The Genome didn't anticipate Misty's powerful defensive combat abilities. She currently has her Vapor Shield and Mist Trident, and keeps the weapon pointed at the Genome. Hiding behind her is Fluttershy, who looks very scared. The Genome jumps at the two, but Misty lifts her Trident and stabs the enemy mid-air, knocking it down and back. It gets up and tries to rush her, but she stabs it again with the long reach of her Trident, stopping it again. It tries to grab the trident, but its hands pass through the ethereal weapon. Fluttershy glares, and her eyes flash. "Go away!" she cries.

Misty calmly says, "This thing's mindless, Fluttershy. It's not going to obey your commands."

Fluttershy whimpers, then sees Zan. "...Zan!" she squeaks.

Misty notices as Zan's group approaches. But quickly turns her attention back to the Human Genome when it crackles with energy and fires a red lightning bolt. Misty's shield blocks the strike, completely preventing it. The next moment, Zan and Xiangfei lunge in, and they simultaneously punch the Genome in the head, sending it flying to the side, where it slams into a support column and drops into a sitting position. It gets to its feet, and Mystia swoops up to its face and screeches, causing it to shudder. She slips to the side as Bridgette flings a Plasma Ball to strike the Genome, staggering it back. Misty slowly approaches it, taking planting steps, still aiming her Trident and Shield at it, and Fluttershy moves to hide behind Zan, clinging to him when she does. She says fearfully, "Zan, what's happening?!"

Zan keeps his face toward the Genome and says, "The Estate's under attack by these things. I have no idea how they got here, but they were everywhere. We've already killed a good number of them, and are on our way to the Garage to help everyone there."

Fluttershy releases him and says, "Then please hurry!"

Zan nods, and notices as Misty starts repeatedly stabbing the Genome as it is up against the support column. Bridgette angrily moves in and slashes it with her scythe, and on top of all this, Mystia blasts it with a Shadow Ball, shoving it against the support column again.

Xiangfei tilts her head and comments, "These guys are kinda pathetic when they're by themselves actually."

The Human Genome, apparently offended by the remark, suddenly thrusts a burst of red energy to hit Bridgette. Her Contour Barrier blocks it, and she jolts slightly. She snarls. Xiangfei puts her hands akimbo and adds, "Though I swear they must be made of kevlar or something."

Bridgette angrily yells at Xiangfei, "Stop yakking!", then yells at the Genome, "GET OUT!" and bellows intense flames from her free hand, igniting the Genome.

Misty also stabs it again, and Zan fires a Plasma Blast. The entire group flinches when Cheshire, a silent and sleek ninja assassin in a forest green, micro-skirted kimono and Cheshire Cat Mask, suddenly lunges in the next moment from a shadow and slashes her claws across the Genome's chest. The Genome falls onto its side, and Cheshire somersaults through the air away from it, landing next to Zan. They look at each other, nod and face the Genome, ready to keep fighting.

All of this finished the Genome off, however, and it collapses, dissolving into red particles. Zan slowly calms, and turns to face Misty and Fluttershy. He asks, "Are you two alright?"

Misty smiles slightly and says, "Yep." She puts her Trident and Shield away and adds, "We're fine. Thanks, Zan."

Zan slowly nods and says, "Good." He looks into Fluttershy's shivering eyes and adds, "I have to go, Fluttershy."

She nods. Zan looks at Cheshire and says, "Cheshire?"

She just nods, and when Zan's group resumes heading for the Garage, Cheshire moves with them. They run south along the Western Haven's porch, and reach the Southwestern Causeway Wall. They follow it along its inner side, and reach where it meets with the Southern Haven. They come to the door, and find a scared Jaggi sitting on the ground and curled up by the door, with Ashei, a strong young woman known as the "big sister" of nearly the entire Entourage due both to her height and her relationships with them, knelt in front of it, tending to it. While Zan goes to open the door, Mystia swoops up to the Jaggi.

"Is he ok?" she asks.

Ashei looks at Mystia with her calm eyes, and says, "Just frightened." She stands up, faces Zan and says, "Zan, the internal areas of the Estate as well as the northern quadrant have been secured."

Zan replies, "Good. Lend us your support, Ashei. The Garage is still under attack."

Ashei frowns, and she says, "I am aware, and I shall help." She notices Bridgette's disturbed emotions, and she gives her a curious look. "...?"

Mystia speaks gently to the Jaggi, "Everything'll be ok now. We're gonna get rid of the bad guys."

The Jaggi looks at her and whines an acknowledgement. Zan opens the door, and the group heads through, now with Ashei in addition to Cheshire. The Jaggi lays its head back down, and closes its eyes. The group follows the southwestern porch of the Southern Haven.

Ashei watches Bridgette for a moment, then says, "Bridgette, are you ok?"

Bridgette snaps, "Do I LOOK ok?!"

Ashei narrows an eye and says, "These enemies are hardly a problem, yeah?"

Bridgette glowers at her and says, "You don't understand Ashei! I KNOW these things! They're NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"

Ashei shakes her head slightly and says, "I know that, but..." She stops talking when Bridgette just shakes her head in unstable frustration and Ashei quietly grunts in confusion.

Once they reach where the wall turns to face south, they just keep running straight, to head to the southern road of paved crystalline. They can see and hear more fighting, the sounds growing louder as they approach the road to head to the Garage.

~Waypoint 06: Protecting the Garage~

Halfway to the Garage's lot, where the fighting is taking place, they find Elaxmi Saifa, a member of the Amethytus Guard who specializes in the odd fusion of neural-interface technology with remote-controlled sniping turrets, and Thysty, another nude, but for leather boots and gloves, and a pair of headphones she never takes off, deeper-purple skinned mechanic with sniping talents. They are tracking enemies, Elaxmi using a hand-held visor unit connected remotely to a fold-up turret, while Thysty is armed with a long-barreled, blue, alien sniper rifle, and they take sniping shots whenever the opportunity presents itself. Zan's group approaches them.

Zan approaches the two snipers, and says, "How is the situation?"

Thysty, looking rather calm, lowers her rifle to look at Zan and replies, "It was rough at first, but once the Gofer Sisters dropped off Contour Barriers for everyone, the fight kinda balanced out. They're holding their own now, but they're badly outnumbered."

Zan looks out at the fight in the distance and asks, "How many are there?"

Elaxmi, still viewing the fight with her sniper visor, says, "I count twenty. There were twenty-five, but some of them have been killed." She suddenly fires a shot with her remote turret, and scowls, evidently having missed.

Thysty faces Zan's group and exclaims, "These things are the first enemies I've encountered that can survive a shot from my FarSight! They're really strong!"

"That's what I've been saying! It's like they're made of Bendezium or something!" Xiangfei replies.

"I know, right?" Thysty adds.

Zan gestures toward the Estate and says, "We're moving in to help. You two pack up and get to safety."

Both Thysty and Elaxmi give Zan incredulous looks, the latter peering at him through the corner of her eyes from behind her visor. He stands there for a moment, then says, "...Or not. Just... if one of them comes after you, call for help. These things are particularly brutal at melee range."

Thysty smiles sweetly and says, "Thank you Zan. We'll be careful. And you be careful too!"

Zan nods, and his group takes off for the fight. The snipers resume tracking the enemies.

Zan's group shortly reaches the parking lot of the Garage, set beside the crystal road. The Wheel Gazebo, a mobile gazebo normally set next to the garage, has been relocated for its protection, and Zan's group sees the fight raging.

"Daddy!" rings out the voice of Violet, Zan's nine-year-old, younger biological daughter and weapon fanatic.

Zan immediately looks in the direction of her voice, and sees a Warthog open-topped jeep rushing toward them, Jazzie Barbara, a cool-natured, mechanical genius of the Amethytus Guard, driving, with Violet trying to man the Gatling Gun in the jeep's back. Zan readies as they pass in front of his group and leaps into the jeep as it goes by. Mystia swoops after to follow. Four Human Genomes charge past the next moment, completely ignoring the rest of Zan's group.

Bridgette, still very upset, spots Jaydah, a huge, human-intelligent Acklay and one of the four Gate Guards. Being such a large creature, she is being ganged up on by six Genomes who are hounding her, but also having a tough time. Bridgette snarls, teeth gritted. "Such cowardly creatures! I hate them!" Bridgette says, and she rushes to help Jaydah.

Ashei shouts, "Bridgette!" and goes after her to help.

Two Genomes are hanging off of Jaydah, while the other four are trying to attack with jump attacks. Every time they jump though, Jaydah smacks them away with her huge clawed limbs. The ones hanging off of her are punching her repeatedly, and she roars in rage. An icicle suddenly drops from midair and lands on one of the hanger-on Genomes, damaging it and knocking it off of Jaydah. Simultaneously, a fireball strikes the other, blowing it off, and Bridgette, snarling, rushes in. Ashei, much calmer, has drawn her sword as she rushes in as well. The Genomes notice, and a third lunges suddenly at Ashei, performing a red-energy enhanced roundhouse kick. Ashei is struck, having been sucker-punched, but her Contour Barrier absorbs the blow, her charge being all that was disrupted. She counters with an upward swing of her sword, creating an icy upward wave, and the Genome staggers back from the strike, now cold. Ashei notices right away that this Genome, and actually most of the rest, already seem a bit worn out. The next moment, a laser strikes the Genome from the sky. Ashei sees the Gofer Sisters in the air, firing randomly at the Genomes at the Garage area. The Genome is knocked onto its side by the hit, but gets to its feet. Bridgette, meanwhile, leaps and fires several bolts of Plasma on a fifth Genome, launching it back with the bursts. Bridgette lands in front of a sixth Genome and swings her scythe wildly. The Genome takes these hits with jolts, but suddenly parries a hit and knocks Bridgette off balance. It brings down an elbow on her shoulder. Her barrier absorbs it, but she is still knocked onto her face with a yelp. The Genome prepares to slam a red blast of energy on her, but Jaydah sweeps a leg and knocks the Genome into the second Genome. The first Genome leaps in to attack Ashei while the sixth and second slowly get to their feet. The fourth Genome jumps on Jaydah, and she bounds around trying to shake it off.

Jazzie is driving wildly and erratically, the Warthog tilting and swerving. Violet is firing the Gatling Gun at the Genomes pursuing them, but because of her tiny size, being unusually short even for a nine-year-old, she's literally hanging in the air as the gun fires, and is not able to aim very well. Zan has climbed into the passenger seat, and he and Mystia look at Violet. "Having fun?" Mystia asks with a silly grin.

Violet glowers at her through the corner of her hood and says, "Grrr! Daddy! I'm too small to use this thing! If it wasn't on these dang support legs, I'd be mowing them down!"

Zan reaches to grip the guard rail between the jeep's seats and bed, and says, "I noticed. Let me take control, while you use your own gun from the seat."

Violet quickly drops off the gatling gun and jumps over the rail into the passenger seat. Zan jumps over Violet and the rail and grabs the gun. He aims it at the pursuing Genomes and starts to fire more accurately than Violet could. He barrages one of the Genomes and it loses its footing and stumbles. Zan changes to another target, but staggers when Jazzie swerves hard to the right. Violet, now wielding her powerful personal FN-P120 machine gun, starts shooting at Genomes attacking the other women. Mystia moves to float over the jeep itself, and starts launching Shadow Balls at passing targets whenever an opportunity presents itself. Zan switches to another Genome pursuing the jeep, with the same results. He glimpses a blue bolt of energy fired by Thysty strike a third Genome and it immediately drops and tumbles, before climbing to its feet. Zan staggers again when Jazzie has to swerve again. She says, "Holding up back there, man?"

Zan keeps his attention on the enemies as he says, "I'm just glad you're only driving like that because you NEED to."

Jazzie shouts, "Sorry about that. Ergh!" and swerves hard again to avoid a red orb flung at the jeep from one of the other Genomes in the area.

Cerebella, a performer girl wearing a sentient hat named Vice-Versa, that sprouts gigantic muscular arms, currently has two of the five Genomes attacking her in the mighty grip of Vice-Versa's muscular hands, and is using them as clubs to beat back the other three Genomes as they try to attack her. "Five against one is TOTALLY uncool!" she says with an odd cheer to her tone.

Teresa swoops in, announcing, "Tar Queen Teresa's here to save you!"

Cerebella looks at her, grins and laughs, "Tarbaby! Hah!"

Teresa grits her teeth and says, "Ngh! Only Zan can call me tha- EEEK!" One of the Genomes leaps at Teresa and kicks her clean off her hoverboard, which disappears the moment she hits the ground. She squeals as the Genome leaps at her with an ax-kick and strikes her. She yelps, but is relieved that the Contour Barrier absorbed the hit. She scrambles to her feet and smacks the Genome with her scepter, jolting it. Cerebella comes whirling in and slams it with one of the Genomes she's wielding, sending it flying. She puts her own, far more feminine arms akimbo, leaning toward Teresa, says, "Your entrance needs work," and winks, with a grin. Vice-Versa's skull face gets an amused expression.

"Meh!" is Teresa's response. She raises her Scepter, and tar pits form. Two of the Genomes fall in, and Uroktors immediately surface to start attacking them. Cerebella smacks the two Genomes she has in her hat's hands together, then throws them at the third, and they form a pile. They quickly recover, and one creates a green energy column, smashing it down on the two girls. Cerebella blocks the hit with Vice-Versa's crossed arms, while Teresa leaps out of the way. She counters by thrusting her scepter skyward, and a bone spike juts up, stabbing the Genome from below. The other two close in, but a Plasma Shell from the sky crashes down, creating an explosion that sends them flying sideways. The one to the right suddenly gets barraged by lasers from Arbie's Ride Core, and bounces with the hits. Cerebella puts a hand to her chin and says, "Ah, nice to finally have some air support."

The fifth Genome gets to its feet, and Cerebella runs at it, only to stop suddenly when Jazzie rams the enemy with her wild driving, sending it flopping and rolling to a stop at Cerebella's feet. Jazzie waves at Cerebella as she drives on. Cerebella flinches and Vice-Versa narrows an eye, and they watch as the Genomes still chasing the jeep run by.

Cerebella watches the jeep move on, and says, "That was almost... comical." She snickers, and looks down at the Genome, who is stunned from the powerful vehicular blow. She lifts a foot, a big blade emerges from the long heel of her boot, and she stabs the Genome with it.

Daja Verneshire, a wyvern-themed hoverbike pilot for the Amethytus Guard with an outfit that hides her head but exposes the entire back of her body, including her backside, is faring the least well. She has a pair of dragon-wing daggers as reserve weapons, and is swiping them threateningly. The Genomes have her surrounded, but she is silent, turning constantly. The first of the Genomes jumps in and lands a red-electric punch from behind, her barrier taking the hit. She immediately whirls around and stabs it, only for another, fourth Genome to jump in and hit her with a red energy burst, also from behind. She counters this attack too. The third Genome jumps in, but is suddenly launched when Xiangfei strikes it with a Ki-empowered flying punch. It flies against the second Genome and they're knocked over. Cheshire drops down in front of a fifth Genome and whollops it with her long hair like a club, and it staggers. She lunges in and slashes madly at its face, before kicking off of it, knocking it over. It climbs to its feet.

Xiangfei keeps a battle-ready stance and says, "You ok, Daja?!"

Daja eases slightly, glad to have reinforcements, and replies, "Outnumbered, outmaneuvered, and irritated."

"Not anymore! We're here to help!" Xiangfei exclaims.

Daja thrusts a dagger to point and shouts, "Check your six!"

Xiangfei swings a fist back over her shoulder to backhand the third Genome that was moving toward her from behind, and it staggers back. Jazzie drives by, and all of the Genomes attacking them are barraged by bullets from Violet's machine gun. They jolt from the hits, and Daja thrusts her daggers to stab the fourth Genome, before hoisting it into the air and slamming it back to the ground. She raises a dagger, a large dragon wing of energy forms, and she smashes the Genome with it. Cheshire pounces upon the first Genome, and swings around so that she's mounted on its shoulders. She slashes wildly at its head, but it grabs her arms and swings her over itself to the ground with great force. She instantly flips to her feet, kicking it in the head in the process, and it staggers back, where it is also shot by a laser from Elbie. It falls over and rolls sideways to avoid more lasers. Xiangfei whirls around to blast the third Genome still behind her with a Ki-Burst. It gets shot by a blue laser from Thysty the next second, collapses to the ground, and dissolves away into red particles. Xiangfei grins.

The sound of Palindrome's rumbling engines fills the air as the huge aerial machine arrives at the scene, and opens fire with its paw-shaped shots at the Genomes at the Garage site. The Gofer Sisters take a formation with it and add to its shots with their own Ride Core's lasers.

The Genome on Jaydah's back raises its fists and crashes them down together with red energy. Jaydah jolts and snarls, her Contour Barrier taking the hit. She contorts her neck, and catches the Genome in her maw of needle-sharp teeth. She starts biting it rapidly and viciously, and the Genome struggles to escape. Ashei thrusts her sword to strike her opponent, the first Genome, generating ice energy as she does, and the Genome freezes solid for a second. But the third moves in from the side and blasts her with red lightning. Her barrier absorbs it, and she whirls her sword over her head, creating a cluster of icicles. She slams the sword down on the Genome still in front of her, racking up damage, and the icicles scatter, striking the other Genomes in the immediate area. They become chilled, and a Plasma Shell crashes down the next moment, the blast striking the two Genomes approaching Bridgette, launching the fifth Genome sideways. She frowns angrily, and snarls, "You're not gonna live to regret invading our home you bastards!"

Ashei and Jaydah both flinch at the harshness of Bridgette's words. Bridgette takes advantage of the opening the Plasma Shell created to lunge, and rapid-slash the sixth Genome. She finishes with a wild Plasma-powered spinning attack with her scythe, severely damaging the Genome and knocking it back. It struggles to its feet, while the second Genome leaps at Bridgette for a kick, only to be stomped into the ground by Jaydah. She is still madly biting the Genome in her mouth, and it can no longer struggle. She blinks when the Genome dissolves away into red particles, and she utters a chilling chuckle. She continues to stomp and stab at the Genome on the ground, and it rolls frantically from side to side to avoid being hit.

Bella Chimes, now healed up, flies in on her staff and gets close to Palindrome. She says, "Ready, Palindrome?"

The machine utters a strange mechanical noise, and Bella nods. It ceases fire.

Jazzie continues to drive the warthog like crazy. There are only three Genomes pursuing it by this point, as Zan killed one with the Gatling Gun. Another is suddenly shot by a yellow laser from Elaxmi, and collapses, where it slides a few feet to a stop, and dissolves away.

Zan comments as he shoots at the Genomes, "Seems that you all have been really holding your own here."

Violet replies as she shoots at other Genomes, "We've been fighting these things for twenty minutes daddy! I bet they're more worn out than we are!"

Mystia sustains a Shadow Ball as she waits for an opening, and says, "And you aren't tired?"

Jazzie swerves hard and Zan staggers. Violet flops into Jazzie, and says, "Hardly! This is exciting! Haha!" She rights herself and continues blazing bullets from her machine gun.

Mystia smirks, and releases her Shadow Ball at one of the Genomes attacking Daja, knocking it flat.

Cerebella has picked up the Genome at her feet by its legs, and it struggles. With Vice-Versa's strength, she slams the enemy to the ground metronomically, then tosses it into the air. As it falls back down, Vice-Versa extends its horns to a great length, impaling the Human Genome, and it is killed by the attack, dissolving away into red particles. Cerebella strikes a pose and sings, "Amethytus forever!" She promptly gets kicked by a Genome and staggers. "Oh now THAT won't be forgiven!" she growls, and punches it with Vice-Versa's huge fist.

While the other two Genomes remain trapped in the tar pits and are mauled by the Uroktors, Teresa has created a cage of bone around the remaining Genome. She fires spears of bone at it, but is surprised by its ability to avoid the shots even while within the cage. It kicks the spikes of bone surrounding it, shattering them, and leaps at Teresa, raising both fists. It is hit by shots from Palindrome mid-leap and crashes to the ground, sliding at Teresa. She jumps out of the way and smacks it with her scepter as it slides in front of her. It lays there for a moment. Teresa braces herself for its next move, notices how worn out it seems, and says, "I think these things are tired. They're not fighting as hard as the ones we dealt with at the Starport."

Cerebella keeps her eyes on her opponents, and replies, "We've been beating them up since well before you guys showed up."

Teresa smirks and says, "Good. Master Zan was pretty worried when they blindsided us, but now that we have our Contour Barriers, this is turning out very, very well! Hohoho!" She blinks when the Genome before her is shot by a yellow laser from Elaxmi. It rolls sideways, and climbs to its feet, surprising Teresa.

Cerebella is blocking a red energy-empowered punch barrage, and comments, "It helps it's practically RAINING projectiles from our air support."

Cheshire pounces upon the first Genome, still on the ground from avoiding the lasers, straddles it and slashes viciously at its face. Daja backs up from the grounded fourth Genome, as it climbs to its feet. The fifth Genome, who was hit by Mystia's Shadow Ball, flips to its feet, lunges in and delivers a series of red-energy powered punches, that Daja's barrier absorbs, but she is pushed back by the attacks. Xiangfei notices, and backs up so that Daja bumps against her. She instant she does, Xiangfei flips through the air and drops down on the fifth Genome for a drop stomp, smashing it to the ground, having caught it completely off guard. The fourth Genome moves forward, but a Plasma Shell strikes the ground behind it, and it is launched at Xiangfei, who catches it mid-flight and flings it over herself. Daja takes a step back, and the second Genome jumps in to strike her from behind yet again with a roundhouse kick. She jolts, her barrier crackling from the damage. She rolls her eyes, not visible outside of her helmet, and remarks, "Unbelievable. I know my ass is hot, but do you have to keep beating it?!" She whirls around and stabs the Genome with her daggers, before kicking it back with much force.

Xiangfei raises a foot and stomps the stomach of the fifth Genome that is still below her on the ground, and it heaves, but flip-kicks her face, getting to its feet in the process. Cheshire keeps slashing at her target, but it grabs her by the waist, lifts her suddenly, providing a glimpse between her legs, with no underwear to speak of, and kicks her in the gut, sending her straight up. She twirls midair, and dives right back at it, engulfed in Wind energy. She strikes the Genome, and it heaves hard from the attack. Cheshire flips forward and lands in a three-point posture, with her back to the Genome's head, her skirt ridden up to the top of her backside. The Genome climbs to its feet.

Jaydah stomps madly at the second Genome on the ground and nails it with a point-tipped strike. She roars at it, but it kicks her in the head and she jolts. She makes a peculiar whine, and the Genome flips to its feet. It creates a red orb of energy and strikes Jaydah with it, the explosion making her stagger back slightly, even though her Contour Barrier took the hit. She roars at it again. The fifth Genome has since recovered, and lunges at Bridgette, throwing a flying punch. She is hit in the side of the head, her barrier crackling from the strike. She shrieks, the attack adding to her frustration. She whirls around and swings her scythe for a Plasma crescent sweep, and the Genome is struck, falling back. Ashei punches the still-frozen first Genome, and the ice on it shatters, causing the Genome to stagger back and drop to a knee. Ashei brings her armored elbow down on the Genome, and it is laid flat. But the third Genome moves in yet again, grabbing Ashei from behind, and she grunts. The first Genome stands up. The sixth Genome moves in to attack Bridgette, but suddenly, large, barbed spikes fly in and nail the sixth and first Genomes in the head. They jolt hard from the strikes, and the girls flinch. Frightening screeching and roaring sounds start filling the air...

Back with the snipers, Elaxmi immediately notices the volleys of barbed spikes, and lowers her visor. She says, "Looks like the cavalry has begun to arrive."

Thysty cheerily acknowledges, "Yep!" and lowers her sniper rifle.

Elaxmi steps over to her turret, says as she goes, "It took Amalee long enough," and starts to close up her sniper turret.

One of the Genomes pursuing the Warthog has finally managed to catch up and is grappling with Zan. Mystia is pummeling it with Phantom energy, while Violet is shooting at the remaining Genome still chasing them.

Bella commands, "Ok, Palindrome! FIRE!"

Palindrome opens up again, and after a brief charge time, it fires its massive beam, nailing the Genome pursuing Jazzie's jeep and obliterating it. Seeing this, Jazzie hits the brakes, and Palindrome sweeps the beam toward the jeep. Zan smashes his forehead into the Genome's face, and flinches when a barbed spike comes out of nowhere and nails it in the side. He lifts the Genome and chucks it off the jeep, and right into the path of Palindrome's beam. The aerial mech ends the beam the moment it confirms it has annihilated the Genome. The screeching and roaring sounds intensify.

The Gofer Sisters frown at each other on hearing the sounds. They look at Bella as she says to Palindrome, "Good job Palindrome! Time to rest now."

Palindrome closes up, uttering a mechanical groan. An Interspacial Flexure opens in front of it, and Palindrome leaves the area through it. The Gofer Sisters look out at what's coming.

As the screeching and roaring fill the air, the two Genomes trapped in Teresa's tar pits manage to escape. But instead of coming out after them, the Uroktors dive down and leave the area. Cerebella notices the noises, and grabs the Genome that is still trying to break through Vice-Versa's defense. She kicks it a couple of times, then throws it at the two Genomes, who jump out of the way. A barbed spike nails one, making it tumble to its side, and distracting the other. Cerebella bounds toward Teresa and starts skipping while Vice-Versa windmills its huge fists, smashing the Genome approaching Teresa. She has noticed the noises, and is getting nervous.

Teresa's pigtails bristle just slightly, and she says, "I'm... gonna go back to my master's side now."

Cerebella cocks her head, Vice-Versa narrows an eye, and she says, "What's the matter? Afraid of a few bugs?"

Teresa looks out in the distance, says, "They're GIANT bugs..." then creates her hoverboard and flees back to Zan.

Cerebella grabs the Genome and throws it at the three behind her, purposefully bunching them up.

At the Estate Dock, located quite some distance to the east of the fight, Risky is standing beside the long-range Plasma Cannon they were shooting at the Garage with. She chuckles and says, "You can stop shooting now. Amalee's finally moving in."

The Tinkerbats manning the cannon nod, and climb out of the control unit.

Xiangfei lunges at the fifth Genome, but suddenly drops and rolls, coming out of the roll to vault upward feet first, slamming the Genome in the head and sending it up into the air. The fourth Genome gets to its feet, creates a green energy column, and slams it down on Xiangfei from behind. She yelps, though mostly out of surprise, and swings around, the fifth Genome landing flat behind her. She blinks when a barbed spike nails the fourth Genome, and it staggers forward. The fifth Genome gets to its feet, and tries to attack Xiangfei from behind, but she once again backhands it and it falls onto its back. Daja waits for the second Genome to recover, and it creates a red energy orb. It throws it at her, but she leans hard to the side, and the orb strikes the fourth Genome instead, knocking it flat to its face. It slowly climbs back up. Cheshire hears the screeching, and both she and the Genome she attacked turn to face each other. It thrusts a foot out, only for it to hit a shadow, and as Cheshire has vanished.

"HERE THEY COME!" Xiangfei yells.

Thirty Zerglings, wolf-sized vicious insectoid creatures bristling with claws, spikes and teeth, twelve Hydralisks, serpentine insectoids with large hoods that can shoot barbed spikes at high velocity, and Zerg Queen Amalee, a magnificent insectoid creature with a vaguely humanoid torso, swarm into the Garage site. The Zerglings pour forth and pounce upon the Genomes attacking Jaydah, Bridgette and Ashei, while the Hydralisks spew barbed spikes. The Genome attacking Jaydah is struck by spikes and staggers. Jaydah smacks it with a leg, knocking it at two Hydralisks, who immediately slash viciously with their scythe-like claws. A Hydralisk accurately shoots the Genome gripping Ashei, and she flings the enemy over herself. It lands amidst the Zerglings, who screech as they slash, stab and beat at the Genome. Zerglings move in and knock over the Genomes in front of Bridgette and tear away at them with their claws, the Genomes struggling under the assault. Bridgette pants, and grits her teeth. She puts her scythe away, looks at a concerned Ashei, then turns to run back to Zan.

Ashei slowly shakes her head, confounded, and mumbles, "Why is she so upset...?"

Jaydah speaks, "Genomes, old enemies. Bad history."

Ashei looks at Jaydah silently, and goes after Bridgette, wading through the tide of Zerg, while Jaydah joins the Zerg in attacking the remaining Genomes.

Zerglings and Hydralisks swarm over the four Genomes that were attacking Cerebella, and they practically disappear amidst the mass of writhing insectoids, the creatures viciously mauling them. One Genome manages to land a hit, sending two Zerglings flying, but a Hydralisk slashes it in the back and another Zergling pounces upon it, bringing it to the ground. Another Genome creates a column of green energy, but a Hydralisk nails it in the head with a barbed spike, interrupting the attack, and four Zerglings come at it from all four directions, ripping into it. One Genome jumps, trying to get away from the Zerg, but another Zergling jumps after it and latches on, causing it to crash amidst the swarm. Cerebella watches all of this, and smirks. "Freaky faceless men: zero. Amethytus Zerg swarm: one. I hope Zan is ok," she comments, then turns to go to him.

Daja watches as the Zerg swarm in, and heaves a sigh of relief. "I would have fared so much better if I had had a chance to get to my bike," she mutters.

"HAHAHAHA! THAT TICKLES!" Xiangfei shouts.

Daja notices that one playful Zergling has pounced on Xiangfei instead of attacking the Genomes and is licking her like a dog would. Daja quietly says, "...Ew..." and moves to head to Zan.

The Genomes attacking Daja and Xiangfei are swarmed just the same. One creates a red energy orb, but gets pounced on by the vicious Zerg, and the orb ends up flying straight up instead of at the Zerg. Another Genome throws a round-house kick and sends a Hydralisk flying, but two more blitz it with barbed spikes, and it falls over, where Zerglings pour in to tear it apart. The last two Genomes try to run, but are chased down, brought to the ground, and shredded.

The Gofer Sisters observe with displeasure. Elbie says, "Such disgusting creatures." Arbie replies, "I know, sister! We didn't need their help!" Elbie continues, "Well, whatever. At least the Estate is safe." To which Arbie responds, "We should head to the lab to find out where those invaders came from." Elbie looks at her twin and says, "Kira is probably already working on it. We'll assist her."

They nod at each other, and fly off.

Soon, the air is filled with red particles, that fade away, and all of the remaining Genomes have been wiped out. A calm sets in over the region once again. The group gathers around the Warthog, where Zan is at, with Xiangfei riding in on the Zergling that likes her so much. Amalee and Bella also go to the Warthog. Zan is sitting on the driver's side edge of the jeep's bed. Violet puts her machine gun away and climbs onto Zan's shoulders, while Mystia floats above their heads. Teresa settles next to Zan, and Bella moves next to Teresa. They all flinch when Bridgette jumps and clings to Zan, still upset.

Zan puts his arms around Bridgette and says, "Everyone ok?"

Jazzie, leaning on the steering wheel, says, "They never touched me."

Daja looks over her shoulder and says, "I wish I could say the same. I never got to my bike, so I was having a really rough time. Those things... Ugh..."

Cerebella looks at Daja curiously and says, "Those things, what?"

Daja shakes her head and looks at Xiangfei. "Never mind. Thanks for the help, Xiangfei," she says.

Xiangfei nods enthusiastically, still sitting on the Zergling. It is panting like a happy dog, slobber dripping from its toothy maw. Cerebella gives Daja a curious look.

Amalee approaches Zan, and everyone gives her some room. She slowly reaches and rests a large, three claw-fingered hand on the flesh-side of Zan's face in a gentle, yet creepy gesture. "It is good to see that you have fared well, my lord," she says in a hissing, raspy voice.

Zan looks up at her, no fear whatsoever, and says, "Your help is greatly appreciated, Amalee. This fight would have dragged out for quite a bit longer if not for your swarm."

The Zerg have clustered around the group, Jaydah amidst them, and Teresa is now very nervous. Bella notices, and says, "Teresa, these Zerg are our friends."

Teresa looks at her and complains, "I know that! But they're so, so freaky... Big bugs... Big, big bugs... Big, hideous-" Amalee gives Teresa a mildly offended look, and Teresa starts to sweat a little. She says, "Erhm... Master, what about the rest of the Entourage?"

Zan looks at Teresa, then holds a palm up, and a holographic orb forms. "Risky, report," he says.

The orb shortly becomes Risky's head again, and she reports, "The Seaport's secure, hotshot. And I see Amalee saved the day."

Zan looks at Amalee as he says, "Yes she did. Is everyone ok there?"

Risky nods and says, "I'd say so. Half a dozen or so of my Tinkerbats have been injured, and Daisy has a black eye." Zan winces, and Risky continues, "Yeah, I know. She'll be ok though."

Zan nods and says, "Affirmitive. Thanks for the artillery support. Zan out."

Risky nods, and the hologram reverts to an orb. Zan waits a second, and says, "Ayniiya, report."

The orb next becomes Ayniiya's head. She responds, "No more of the invaders have appeared at the Starport, Zan. And I've healed everyone here. I'm heading to the Medlab to help Natasha."

"How is Katerikasa?" Zan asks.

Ayniiya says, "She was sleeping in Cici's hold when I left."

Zan smiles slightly and says, "Alright. She should be fine then. Thank you, Ayniiya. Zan out."

Ayniiya nods with a smile, and the hologram reverts to an orb. Zan waits a second again, and says, "Natasha, report."

The orb shortly becomes the head of Natasha, a beautiful maiden general from a particularly shining force of heroes of legend.

She says softly, "I'm treating a few minor injuries, Zan, but everyone's commendable response time saved us from any major injuries. Scytillia and Veltadore had it the worst I'm afraid."

Teresa squeaks, "Scytillia?! Natasha, is she ok?!"

Zan adds, "...How are they?"

Natasha smiles softly and says gently, "Resting comfortably. Scytillia will be fine, Teresa."

"I hope so..." Teresa says, fiddling with her pendant again.

Mystia says, "And Veltadore?"

Natasha looks at Mystia and says, "He'll be fine too. Please relax. The danger has passed."

Zan narrows his eyes and says, "Perhaps... But there are still a couple of issues left..." He looks at the upset Bridgette and whispers, "Bridgette..."

Bridgette, who is clearly not fine, says, "I'm fine..."

Zan hesitates, slowly looks back at Natasha, and says, "...Thank you Natasha. Take care of them. Zan out."

Natasha nods gently, the hologram reverts to an orb, and Zan shuts it off. He puts two fingers to his metal temple for a moment.

And after another moment, Zan says, "...I'm not detecting any more threats. Good."

Amalee says, "I shall send some Zerg to sweep the Estate and its perimeters and make absolutely certain."

Zan replies, "Proceed."

Most of the Zerg leave the area, and Xiangfei hops off the Zergling she was sitting on. It yaps at her, then leaves.

Zan looks at the group and says, "Jaydah, return to the Amethyst Gate with Amalee, Diasidia, Melaya and Scarlet and secure it. The rest of you, please come with me. We're heading to the Auditorium for a debriefing. This crisis is not truly over."

Acknowledgements roll through. Amalee and Jaydah head south. Zan slides in to sit fully on the bed of the jeep, Violet stays on his shoulders, Mystia stays above them, and Teresa sits next to Zan. Bridgette climbs up beside him, the three barely able to fit there. Daja jumps in the passenger seat, while Xiangfei and Cerebella sit on the passenger side edge of the jeep bed. Cerebella takes Vice-Versa off her head, and it reverts it back to normal hat form, its big arms retracting in suddenly to leave nothing, and its long horns shrinking down to finger size. Bella stays on her wrench staff, and floats behind and beside the jeep.

With everyone loaded up, Jazzie starts the Warthog again, turns it, and heads north, back to the Estate. Bella follows along with them.

Zan looks upon Bridgette, who is staring off into space with shivering eyes. Zan whispers, "...Bridgette...?"

Bridgette, still a bit rattled, looks at Zan and says, "It's ok, Zan. We got rid of them."

Zan slowly nods, and says, "We did, but you're still... disturbed."

Bridgette grips his suit a little and says, "I just couldn't believe it when I had to fight those things again. Those horrible things... They'd caused so much harm before, but I thought I'd never see them again, and especially not here, of all places. How DARE they invade my home. How _dare_ they!" She shakes her head in frustration.

Zan puts an arm around Bridgette and says softly, "I understand. And I aim to find out how they got here."

Bridgette's eyes widen, she looks more disturbed now, and groans, "Uhh..."

Teresa, Violet and Mystia exchange concerned looks with each other and look at Bridgette. Jazzie and Daja glance at each other, their expressions indeterminable due to their helmets. Xiangfei and Cerebella pass curious looks.

~Waypoint 07: The Investigation~

The Auditorium of the Amethytus Estate is the tactical command center, located on the first floor of the Southern Haven. It is a large, dark chamber filled with wall-mounted computer terminals and big viewscreens. Taking up the center of the chamber is a large platform-style holoprojector. The chamber is easily big enough to hold all seventy-plus people of the Entourage, though rarely are that many people crammed in there. At the moment, however, a good number of the women have gathered here, standing all around the large central holoprojector, which is currently displaying various images and statistical information on the Human Genomes they encountered. On the various large monitors lining the walls are the faces of several more women.

Including Zan, there are twenty-nine people present, with the faces of eleven more people on the viewscreens on the walls for a complete total of forty. Excluding Zan, the group consists entirely of women. Among those present, almost everyone who fought in the Starport and Garage battles are here. Bridgette, Teresa, Ashei, Bella, Violet, Katerikasa, Mystia, Xiangfei, Vormsi, Thysty, Misty, Cheshire, Lily, Cerebella, Cici, Elaxmi, Jazzie, Daja, Ayniiya and Tanya. Among them are a few additional women who fought enemies elsewhere, including Esmirnys, a green dragon-styled soldier who wears armor that leaves her entire back, including her backside, exposed; Death, or "D'", an elf who fancies herself a grim reaper fanatic and thus wears a grim outfit; Itegpa'artap, a huge Mamono Apophis, essentially a purple-skinned woman with evil eyes and the lower half of her body being a snake's; Galilahi, a humanoid Gardevoir with a beautiful figure, that serves as one of Zan's two personal Guardians; Nizhoni, a humanoid Gothitelle and Galilahi's counterpart, she has an equally beautiful figure, and serves as the other of Zan's two personal Guardians; Havila &amp; Haellia Qozmos, a pair of Stellian twins with the Amethytus Guard who enjoy causing destruction a bit too much sometimes; and Michiko, a Mienshao Pokemon who wears a straw hat and carries a crystal sword.

On the viewscreens can be seen the faces of Elbie &amp; Arbie Gofer, Amalee, Risky Boots and Natasha, as well as several additional women: Kira Daidohji, an eleven-year-old child prodigy with a foul temper; Nerys Gloriella, a beautiful, pale-skinned nudist and the mother-figure of the Amethytus Guard; Dyna, a mild-tempered and intelligent Indestrite with a thing for wearing an open cloak, and nothing else; Oltanzu Dhan, a very large Mongolian warrior woman with the Amethytus Guard, who is as brutish as to be expected; Tepia'su, a sweetheart known for having the most magnificent backside of the Entourage, and flaunts it with a bottomless dress; and Sisoah Duneshade, a tranquil sand elf and desert monster summoner specialist.

Once everyone has entered, Zan takes to the raised platform at the head of the holoprojector, and the women look at him, though some look at the holoprojector's displays. Bridgette, Teresa and Mystia are close to him, and Violet is on his shoulders still. Bella is close to Teresa, Ashei is close to Bridgette.

Zan looks around as he speaks, "It is good to see so many of you here, having come out of that unscathed. A few of us ended up bruised and scraped and frightened, but even though were were blindsided, I've learned that everyone reacted quickly and effectively. I'm glad the tranquility of our home hasn't dulled your senses."

Ashei comments, "Well, our regular missions to other realms do keep us in shape, yeah?"

Zan nods and continues, "Very true. But I still wish to commend you all on your swift response. Excellent job, my ladies."

Positive acknowledgements roll through from the women present. Violet laughs and exclaims, "It was easy! A joke, even!"

Mystia quietly replies, "Maybe for us, but..." She looks at Natasha on one of the viewscreens, who is currently distracted by something.

Teresa notices, and quietly says, "Natasha..?"

Natasha looks back at the group and says, "Hmm? Oh, Teresa, your friend is fine. She's resting. Please don't be worried."

Teresa fiddles with her pendant some more and whispers, "Ok..."

Bella rests a hand on Teresa's shoulder and says, "This is Scytillia we're talking about, Teresa. If Natasha says she's fine, she'll be fine."

Teresa looks at Bella, says, "...Right," and nods. Bella returns the nod.

Zan looks at Amalee on one of the viewscreens, and asks, "Amalee, what is your final report?"

Amalee replies, "The Estate is clear. There are no more invaders."

Zan looks down and quietly says, "Good. Very good." He looks around the group present and after a moment, says, "I do see some missing faces... Misty, where is Fluttershy?"

Misty Rains lightly points northward and says, "She's with Phoebe, helping her tend to the animals that were injured. She's ok though."

Zan nods and says, "Good." He looks at Esmirnys and asks, "Esmirnys, how much harm actually came to the little ones?"

Esmirnys, her arms folded, says with a nod, "They're all ok. Unnerved, but ok. Sisoah, Phoebe and I handled the invaders that showed up at the Den."

Sisoah, her dirt-brown skin and very long elfen ears matching perfectly with her brownish-black hair, speaks up, "I should add that Vinitti showed exceptional valor by aiding us during that attack, my lord."

Zan smirks and says, "Nice. I'll want to hear about it later." He looks around at the group again, and smiles slightly on seeing Vormsi present, looking at the holoprojections with a relaxed demeanor. He says, "Vormsi, how are Colbi and her crew?"

Vormsi looks at him and replies, "They weren't attacked. I think they slept through it."

Some women chuckle, others express annoyance. In particular, Oltanzu, from one of the viewscreens, barks, "Lazy rodents! I will be sure to give them a stern talking-to!"

Nerys gently says, "Calm down, Oltanzu. It was so sudden, and not every inch of the Estate came under attack."

Zan watches the tangent for a moment, and says, "...Right, well, at least they're ok. They've been complaining about strange noises in the sublevel recently, but evidently it is unrelated."

Ashei blinks and says, "Wait, what strange noises?"

Zan shrugs and says, "'Crumbling and scratching sounds', according to them. It's probably just vermin or something."

The women exchange speculative looks.

Zan looks around again, and asks, "...Where is Youvixia?"

Risky, from one of the viewscreens, answers, "Ah, she's over here at the dock with me. She's fine too. In fact, she pretty much single-handedly, or maybe single-tail'd-ly handled the invaders that appeared here." She smirks, and Youvixia's chuckling can be heard in the background from Risky's viewscreen.

Zan replies with a chuckle, "I don't doubt that..."

Teresa touches Zan's arm to get his attention as she says, "Master, you said you knew what those invaders were, but you didn't tell us much about them. What WERE those things?"

Zan passes a grim look at Bridgette, who returns the look, still very unnerved. Cici, Ashei and Galilahi are observing her. The former two have seen her distress already, but Galilahi, who has vast Psionic powers, has noticed a disturbance within her mind.

Zan gestures toward the holoprojector and says, "Please direct your attention to the projector."

The holoprojector starts into an elaborate display of technical information obtained on the Human Genomes that attacked. The women watch it. In the very center, standing tall, is a slowly rotating three-dimensional image of a Human Genome. Text data with attention-directing bullet-lines surround it. All around it in smaller holographic displays are looping animations of the various attacks the Genomes were seen using: The great green column smash attack, identified as "Brandish"; the red lightning shots, identified as "Redvolt"; the exploding orb projectiles, identified as "Exterminatorb"; the thrusting burst of red energy, identified as "Death Palm"; and various animations of the Genomes throwing punches, kicks, flying punches and kicks, ax-kicks, flip-kicks, and twirling leap rising tackles.

D' leans closer to Cerebella and whispers, "Was it just me, or did they seem rather kick-happy?"

Cerebella gives her an amused look.

Zan waits a few minutes for everyone to take in the information, then says, "...They were Human Genomes. As I said to you earlier, they are biogenetically-cloned humanoids. What can you tell us about them, Bridgette?"

Bridgette flinches when Zan turns the spotlight on her, and grunts, "Ngh..." before saying, "Like you said, Zan, they're heartless monsters more than 'replacement' humans. Some god-like being from my home realm created them to 'replace' the human race. And by replace..." the trails off.

Ashei finishes for her, "You mean genocide, yeah..?"

Bridgette's eyes quiver and she replies, "Yes." She moves closer to Zan, nearly pressing against him, and exclaims, "They shouldn't have been able to get here Zan! They're monsters and no WAY were they compatible with your aura to use the Amethyst Gate!"

Kira, from a viewscreen, cuts in, "I can explain that. After I beat the crap out of the one that tried to break into the Medlab, I started running scans, and sure enough, violent Interdimensional Static was detected during their appearance at the Estate."

Nerys, from her viewscreen, adds, "We picked up the same thing from our systems at our tower, Zan. We're currently analyzing the information to find the source."

Bridgette shivers as she thinks, (The source... I know the source... My origin realm... They've found out how to follow me here or something... Please, oh PLEASE don't let that be the case... If we have to go back there, then I...)

Kira, after looking over from another terminal she is using to see the other viewscreen women, says, "I was about to say that myself. We'll let you know when we have conclusive confirmation."

Zan nods and says, "Understood. Interdimensional Static... Hmm."

Itegpa says with a bored tone, "Zan, why haven't we heard about these 'Human Genomes', before now?"

Zan looks at her and says, "My trip to Bridgette's home realm was before most of you, but for the Amethytus Guard, joined the Estate. Even before Ashei. So it's something out of our history, really."

Sisoah speaks up, "Wait. Itegpa, haven't you bothered to read the Entourage's mission history? Knowing about the past can be important."

Itegpa looks at her frighteningly long fingernails, still bored, and says, "Hnn, I couldn't be bothered with that. I prefer the new to the old."

Sisoah tilts her head slightly and says, "Well sometimes the old can come back to bite you, you know."

Itegpa says nothing as diverts her attention to one of her large-gemmed rings. Sisoah just frowns slightly.

Xiangfei raises a hand suddenly, and some of the people look at her. She says, "I brought this up constantly while we were fighting those guys, but did anyone else notice how TOUGH they were? Like, kevlar tough?"

Multiple women acknowledge this. Thysty replies, "Yeah! I've never SEEN something take a head or chest shot from a FarSight XR-20 and GET BACK UP. I almost dropped my rifle when I saw that!"

Zan folds his arms and says, "These things were created to be 'superior' to humans in every way. You all probably also noticed that they had no emotions."

"Heck, they had no FACE," Mystia chimes in.

Zan nods, and says, "They were fearless. Almost stupidly so." He points at the stats on the projection around the center Genome display and continues, "They're packed with muscle, their bone-density is four times that of a human, they're intelligent enough to wield weapons and possibly learn how to pilot vehicles. But, you all should take note of the fact that the Genomes we fought, they were of the 'Generic' variety." The group flinches and reacts with astonishment as they notice the words "Generic Genome, Red Breed" over the central Genome image. Zan continues, "They rove their realm in gangs, lead by Human Genomes that were created to be leader figures, with extraordinary power and unique appearances. Those leaders were probably meant to be the true replacements of humans while the Generic variety were created to be work-horses and common troops."

Xiangfei, staring in shock, says, "Geez, these were GENERIC enemies? Their leaders must be crazy powerful."

Zan resists making a sneer as he says, "Half of them were dead by the time I left."

The women flinch again, and look around at each other in surprise and confusion.

Zan shakes his head and waves his hand dismissively as he says, "That's not relevant to the situation though." He looks at Kira on her viewscreen and asks, "Kira? Any updates?"

Kira starts, "No-" "Yes," Nerys says at the same time. Zan blinks, Nerys tilts her head, and Kira exhales audibly, "..." "Not yet?" Nerys gently asks. Kira stays quiet, "..." and a beep is heard on her side. She shouts, "Damn you, Nerys, and your tower's faster processors!"

Zan gives Kira a perturbed look, while the Gofer Sisters snicker. "SHUT UP," Kira shouts at them, then says, "Yes, Zan, we have the update. ...Brace yourself Bridgette."

"Ngh..." Bridgette grunts, and she clings to Zan. He, Cici, Ashei, Teresa and Galilahi give her concerned looks.

Kira says, "The Interdimensional Static was the source of the invaders, who somehow made use of it to jump into our realm. The chances were ridiculously slim, but they existed. The Interdimensional Static responsible for dumping those creatures on us originated in the Genome's home realm, of Neverland. And the Static is still active there."

Nerys nods slowly as she adds, "I can confirm this. My results are identical."

~Waypoint 08: Disturbing News~

Bridgette closes her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth, still clinging to Zan. He and the women notice her reaction right away. Galilahi also senses Bridgette's terror, but holds herself back from peering into her mind. She instead glides over to Zan, and gently takes Violet off his shoulders to give him more mobility in dealing with Bridgette. Violet is more interested in Bridgette's reaction, and allows Galilahi to hold her.

Galilahi says gently, "Bridgette... Something disturbs you."

Bridgette, starts off quite upset and says, "This can't... be happening... I was supposed to be SAFE from the nightmares of that realm! They weren't supposed to be able to follow me here! Why?! Why are they coming after me?!" finishing off quite angry.

Kira narrows an eye and says, "Uhh, Bridgette? The chances of them actually showing up here were, like, seven trillion to one. The Static that was the source of their arrival here was way too chaotic to be a deliberate attempt to come after YOU EXCLUSIVELY. You need to get over this idea that bad things happen for the sole purpose of upsetting you!"

Zan, who is now more mobile, gently rests both hands on Bridgette's shoulders and speaks softly, "Calm down, Bridgette... Kira's right. This wasn't an attack directed specifically at you. There is obviously something happening in Neverland, and we just happened to be subjected to it by chance. It is clear that one of the Genome leaders is exploiting the Interdimensional Static in Neverland for nefarious purposes."

Bridgette now looks worried, sensing what Zan is about to do. He faces the group and says, "And it's our responsibility to handle this problem, since the war against the Andromedan Menace is the source of Interdimensional Static."

Bridgette's eyes widen, and she thinks, (Oh no... No, Zan, don't...)

Zan announces, "Thus, I declare a mission to Neverland to disperse the Interdimensional Static that has formed there. It is our duty to keep our tracks through the Multiverse clean and free from disruptions caused by our own actions or those of the Andromedan Menace."

Strong acknowledgements roll through the room. Bridgette slowly releases Zan, watching him with great distress. He continues, "I shall lead the team to Neverland to clear up the Static. My party will consist of six members, counting myself." He looks at Bridgette and says, "I want you to come, Bridgette, as you are familiar with the realm." She pales. Zan looks at each other person as he names her as he says, "And I shall also be taking Teresa, Elbie and Arbie Gofer, Ashei, and Thysty. All of your skills will be valuable to this mission."

Teresa smiles and says, "Ooh! My first away mission by my master's side! Hoho!"

"NO!" Bridgette practically shrieks.

Everyone flinches hard and stares at her.

"NO ZAN! Don't take me there! I CAN'T go there! DON'T!" Bridgette, terrified, shrieks still.

"Whoa! Bridgette, calm down..." Zan exclaims, the Alarm Icon in his cybernetic eye.

Ashei, looking very worried, says, "Bridgette... What is wrong?"

Bridgette, shaking her head frantically, shrieks, "I CAN'T GO! I CAN'T!"

The women start to murmur on seeing Bridgette freak out. Ashei approaches her to try to calm her down. Cici looks at some of the other women, and approaches as well. Violet points and exclaims, "She's freaking out!"

Galilahi quietly says, "There is something much deeper here than we suspect..."

"No kidding!" Violet replies.

Zan gently takes Bridgette's shoulders and says, "Bridgette... Bridgette, please calm down..."

Bridgette looks at Zan, very afraid, her lips quivering, her eyes trembling. He speaks gently, "I would greatly appreciate your support during this mission. This is your old home realm, and your familiarity with the realm would be a valuable asset to our trip there."

Bridgette shakes her head hard and shouts, "I don't care! I can't go! And you shouldn't go either, Zan!"

Ashei comes close and asks, "Bridgette, why are you acting like this?"

Bridgette stands there, trying to fight her fear, and says, "I just know if we go, something terrible will happen! I came here to get away from all of that, and I never wanted to see that realm again!"

Cici also comes close and leans in slightly to say, "But if we do not go, Bridgette, something terrible will _continue_ to happen."

Teresa leans toward Bella, looking nervous now, and quietly says to her, "Was Bridgette's home realm really that terrible?"

Bella replies quietly, "I don't know. I've never been there..."

Teresa's pigtails sag slightly, and she whispers, "She's making me nervous..."

Risky suddenly gets shoved out of view in her screen by Youvixia, a Mamono Youko, which is essentially a Kitsune girl, though she has seven blonde-furred tails. Youvixia says, "Bridgette, you don't need to panic like this. There's nothing to fear from your realm."

Bridgette looks at her and shouts, "You don't know that place like I do!" She looks at Zan and continues to shout, "You do, Zan! How can you even think of going back there?!"

Zan, confused, replies, "It's our responsibility, Bridgette. And you are so afraid... of what? We survived that realm with little difficulty. You LIVED in that realm for a time. Perhaps you should go back just once... If there's something there that you are afraid of, it might be of benefit to you to face that fear."

Bridgette shakes her head frantically and shouts, "No! Absolutely not!" She looks at Zan and adds, "It will screw up everything!"

Youvixia exclaims, "Screw WHAT up, Bridgette?!"

Bridgette averts her eyes and says, "I'm too afraid, Zan... Please don't make me go!"

Zan says gently, "Would it help if I added Cici to our group?" He looks at Cici and says, "It would seem that there's a side objective to this mission. Bridgette needs support, and I need Bridgette's support. Would you help us?"

Cici makes a firm nod, and replies, "Of course, my lord. Bridgette, I will come along to lend my strength. Please reconsider."

Kira folds her arms and leans back in her chair, a stern look, and speaks in a stern, annoyed tone, "Bridgette, you do realize that if you all don't go to Neverland to solve this problem, those Genomes could show up again? I said the chances were slim for a first appearance, but now that a cut has been made in the interdimensional fabric that leads to our realm, the chances are considerably greater for them to reappear."

Bridgette's eyes widen suddenly. Ayniiya says, "You hear that, Bridgette? The Estate's in danger now. You were so upset when those Genomes attacked once, can you stand to live with the fear they could show up again and again?"

Youvixia leans closer in the viewscreen and says, "You're stronger than this, Bridgette! Where's that fiery determination of yours we all know so well?"

Teresa adds, "Master Zan needs your help, Bridgette..."

Bridgette closes her eyes, teeth gritted. She hesitates, and eventually says, "... ... ...No..."

Zan gets to one knee to be eye-level with her and says, "Bridgette, I'm not sure what there is about your realm that you are so afraid of, but whatever it is, I will protect you from it. I will keep you close and I won't allow any harm to come to you. I assure you of this. We survived our time in that realm before, when we were actually weaker, so there is no reason to be so afraid of going back. Please, Bridgette..."

Bridgette slowly opens her eyes, looks at Zan, still fearful... and nods. "Ok... Ok, Zan, if... if you protect me, I'll go," she answers.

The women murmur some more. Zan gently embraces Bridgette for a moment, then stands and faces the women again. He announces, "The mission has begun. As for the rest of you, Kira's warning stands true that the Estate might be attacked again. So while my group heads to the source to resolve this issue, the rest of you should secure the Estate and prepare it for any additional attacks. Ayniiya, you will manage the northern quadrant. Risky, continue managing the shoreline. Daja, keep charge of the southern quadrant. Amalee, spread the Zerg over the entire region and keep an eye on the western quadrant. Dyna, keep lines of communication among the Entourage open at all times. Kira, keep track of the underground. Elbie and Arbie, prepare the Lambda Shuttle; Neverland is large, so we will be in need of an aircraft. The rest of you, see the leaders I've designated for your further orders. Thank you all for your support. Let's begin."

The women start to filter out, talking excitedly as they go. The viewscreens shut off almost simultaneously. And Zan's party gathers around him and Bridgette.

Violet notices that Galilahi is still carrying her, her breasts resting on Violet's head. She says, "...Galilahi, you can put me down."

Galilahi realizes, chuckles, and replies, "Oh, sorry." She sets Violet down, and she scampers out. Galilahi passes another glance at Bridgette through one eye, then leaves as well.

Teresa faces Bella and says, "See you later, Bella. Be careful."

Bella faces Teresa and says, "You too, Teresa. YOU'RE the one that's going to this place Bridgette's so scared of."

Teresa nervously replies, "Right, but if I'm with my master, I'll be ok." Bella nods, then leaves. Teresa faces Zan and asks, "Master, why did you choose me, anyway?"

Zan looks at her with a concerned expression, and slowly says, "I'm... not quite ready to go somewhere else without you yet. I want you by my side, sweetheart..."

Teresa smiles at him cutely and puts her arms akimbo.

Thysty, meanwhile, says softly to Bridgette, "Everything will be ok, Bridgette..."

"I hope so... I really do..." she replies, her voice trembling.

Zan's group exits the Auditorium through its southern door, and they head south to the Amethyst Gateway, a structure set some distance to the south of the four Estate Havens. They take the crystalline road past the Garage to do so.

Once they reach the ziggurat-shaped structure, they climb the ramp to the top level. It is a very large covered pavilion, the ceiling at least twenty-feet up, with columns all along its perimeter. The pavilion is made of green crystal. At the opposite end of the entrance into the pavilion is a huge, fan-shaped cluster of purple crystals that look remarkably like a gate. Scarlet, a Ruby Dragon with a femme fatale attitude and a wit to match, Melaya, a Nargacuga, a giant cross between a bat and a panther, who relatively recently became the fourth Gate Guard, Diasidia, and Jaydah are here. They watch as Zan's group approaches the Amethyst Gate.

They stop in front of it, and look at Bridgette. Teresa speaks up, "I'm nervous, but I'm ready..."

Cici holds up a hand in a fist and says, "We shall prevail. There is nothing to this realm that should threaten us."

Ashei rests a hand on Bridgette's shoulder and says, "We'll support you, Bridgette, just as we have before, yeah?"

Thysty, unsure what the worry is about, says, "It's just a little Interdimensional Static. What's the worst that could happen?"

Zan asks, "Are you ready, Bridgette?"

Bridgette shakes her head slightly and replies, "No... But... You'll protect me, right?"

Zan gives her a resolute look and says, "Absolutely."

"...Ok... Let's go," she says, finally.

Diasidia steps aside from between them and the gate, and says as she does, "Return to us safely, Zan. May your mission be more than successful."

Zan nods at her and the other three large creatures, and says, "Thank you all. Everyone equipped?"

The women with him acknowledge. He nods, walks up to the Amethyst Gate, and lays both hands on it. The crystals start to glow, beams of energy arc between the tips of the seven giant spikes, and a wall of dimensional energy forms within the crystals. The wall recedes into a distance, transforming into an Interspacial Causeway.

"Go!" Zan exclaims.

Thysty, Ashei, Cici, Teresa, and Bridgette run into the gate, leaving Staveltess, and Zan follows immediately after.

~Waypoint 09: Battle for Ronika~

The Amethyst Gate of the realm of Neverland is set at a site known as Aerial City, Ronika. This floating island is covered in ancient, beautiful ruins of unknown origin. The gate itself is set at the front entrance courtyard to the ruins. This courtyard is surrounded on three sides by rising cliff faces, while one edge ends in a drop off the island itself, providing a beautiful view. There are gaps between the three cliff faces with open edges as well. The courtyard is paved with white, crumbling marble, there is a recessed area with a pool, in the center of which is a miniature garden with a single tree. The cliff face opposite the open edge of the courtyard has old structures built into it, serving as the front gate to the rest of the higher-placed ruins beyond. A few trees are growing near the base of the built-in cliff. And one of the natural cliff faces has a small ledge midway up it, within which is the Amethyst Gate's crystal fan.

This floating island sits above the clouds. The sky is bright blue, the sun shining, in a stark contrast with the starry vista of Staveltess. A steady breeze blows through. The area is currently inhabited by several creatures. Two pudgy-looking, upright-standing Red Dragons with tiny wings and forearms armed with blunt claws, are currently fussing at each other, while four creatures that can only be described as levitating suits of black and blue crystal armor, with just the torso up, known as Crystal Devils, float with their backs to the building-side cliff face, acting like guardians. Three big, bulky, humanoid creatures made of bronze-colored metals that renders them tougher than a tank, Master Golems, are standing around, mostly near the edges of the platform where views of the horizon from the platform edges can be seen. Two more Red Dragons approach and snarl at the two scuffling dragons, and they stop scuffling.

The Amethyst Gate activates, the other end of the Causeway forming within it. Right away, one of the Red Dragons closer to the cliff face looks at it. The girls jump out and stop as soon as they reach the edge of the cliff. Teresa's eyes widen, and she exclaims, "Whoa! Wow..." She looks around, and says, "We're in the sky!"

Thysty squints, mutters, "Mmm... So bright," and shields her eyes from the strong sunlight.

The dragons and other creatures notice the group. One of the dragons narrows its eyes sinisterly. Zan comes through last, and steps up amidst his girls. He looks out at the creatures, and narrows his eyes, making eye contact with the glaring dragon for a moment. He then turns and looks at the women with him. He looks particularly at Bridgette, and says, "Bridgette?"

"...So far... so good," she replies quietly.

Thysty has noticed the creatures, and says nervously, "I wouldn't say that..." She watches them.

Teresa also notices, and comments, "Are those... dragons? ...Golems? ...Floating armor suits?"

Zan disregards the creatures for the moment and says, "Resident critters for the realm. They're not friendly. Anyway, is everyone ok?"

Cici nods, calm, and says, "I am fine. The transition through the causeway was smooth."

Ashei looks around and asks, "Where are the Gofer Sisters?"

Zan points upward as he says, "They have to launch the Lambda Shuttle from the hangar and use the Greater Aerial Causeway to get here. It will take a few minutes."

Thysty suddenly draws her rifle and exclaims, "Zan!"

Zan swings around, and backhands a fireball away from himself. One of the Red Dragons roars. Teresa yelps. Bridgette grits her teeth. Zan glowers, and says, "Looks like these things aren't going to leave us alone. We need to secure this area, so ready for combat, and dispatch them, my ladies."

"Yes sir!" Ashei responds. She draws her sword and leaps off the cliff to the courtyard area below.

Cici frowns, and says, "How unfortunate... for them." She spreads her wings wide and leaps to glide at them.

Teresa trembles slightly, and says, "M-master, can we defeat them?"

Zan looks at Teresa with a smirk and says, "Easily. Just watch for a moment if you're uncertain, but I expect your support." He leaps off the cliff.

Bridgette yelps, "Ngh! Zan, be careful!" She draws her scythe and leaps off as well.

Teresa watches them go, and says, "Thysty?" She looks at her, and narrows an eye when she sees the posture Thysty has taken to snipe at the enemies: on her knees, with her breasts to the ground, her backside high in the air, legs spread to form something of an extremely sexy tripod. Teresa stares and utters, "Uhh..."

Thysty looks at Teresa and says, "I'm a sniper, remember? Go help!" and cocks her head toward the scene.

"That's... not... ...never mind," Teresa says. She just nods, and nervously summons her hoverboard to join the new fight.

Ashei lunges immediately toward the closest Red Dragon, who was the one that shot at Zan to begin with. She slashes her sword horizontally, striking the creature across the chest. The dragon snarls, and snaps at her shoulder, but she pulls back enough to avoid the attack. She counters by shoving that shoulder into the dragon's face, pushing it back. The dragon twirls around to swing its tail, smacking Ashei, but her barrier takes the blow. The dragon doesn't comprehend the defensive technology and assumes it inflicted damage; Ashei still staggers from the impact of the attack. She counters by swinging her sword upward, launching a half-arch rush of ice energy that strikes the dragon, and it yelps. A Crystal Devil, who is closest to them, draws its large crystal sword, and cautiously approaches. The Red Dragon begins to build fire energy in its mouth, but its fireball gets shot by Thysty, and the fireball explodes, blackening the dragon's face. It blinks, and snarls at Thysty and Ashei. Thysty busts out laughing.

Cici glides directly toward a Master Golem, who is standing near the northern edge of the platform, between two cliff faces. It punches a fist into a palm to build energy, and throws a punch, sending a fist-shaped energy blast at Cici. She swoops upward before the shot hits her, and it flies by beneath. She completes a shuttle-loop, and dives suddenly, generating a point-edged field of golden energy at the ends of her extended arms. She strikes the golem, creating a blast of golden energy, and the golem staggers back from the hit. Cici flips midair and uppercuts the golem during the movement with both wings, knocking the golem very slightly off the ground. It lands on its big feet and blinks, possibly out of surprise. Cici settles to upright, floating an inch or so off the ground, and she frowns at the creature. She peers out of the corners of her eyes at another Crystal Devil, who is drawing close to aid its ally.

Cici quietly says, "This is going to be difficult. These beings are literally made of iron." She jumps straight up to avoid a hard left hook from the Master Golem, and counters by diving at it and slamming her mighty wings down on its shoulders. It is merely pushed to a knee from the hit. "Hmph!" Cici grunts.

Zan charges right at a Red Dragon, keeping a surprisingly calm expression. The sudden rush surprises the dragon into panicking, and it gets a Plasma-uppercut punch to the chin. The blow is so hard the dragon flops over onto its back. Zan leaps and Plasma-empowered ax-kicks the dragon in the gut and the creature yowls from the blow. Zan jumps straight up and dives back down to land another blow, but gets blasted by a large Crystal shard flung by a third Crystal Devil mid-action. Zan's barrier absorbs the hit, but he still crashes to the ground hard and flops onto his back. A second Master Golem approaches.

Bridgette sees this happen and screams, "ZAN!"

Zan flips to his feet and replies, "What?" He gets punched by the Master Golem from behind, staggering forward, and says, "Oh." He gets punched again, snaps, "STOP THAT!" and round-house kicks the golem, causing it to stagger back. Thysty shoots it the next second, and it drops onto its side, though still holding itself up with an arm.

The Red Dragon staggers to its feet, and is passed by the Crystal Devil, who rushes in and slashes at Zan with its large sword. Zan catches the sword, however, and flip-kicks the creature, sending it flying up and crashing back down on the dragon. The dragon snarls, clamps onto the Crystal Devil and flings it at Zan. Zan drops flat, and the Master Golem gets hit instead, the two creatures crashing down. Zan promptly flips from a laying position into the air, right at the red dragon. "HAVE AT THEE, BARNEY!" Zan shouts mid-leap, and the dragon gets a frightened look.

Teresa stays airborne, and watches as Zan takes the hits and returns them with his own, and her confidence begins to rise. She raises her scepter, and a tar pit forms. A fourth Red Dragon, who was moving toward Zan, promptly falls in, and starts being attacked by Uroktors. Two more Uroktors emerge from tar holes, and shuffle toward the fourth Crystal Devil. They lunge and bite the floating suit of armor, and it jolts silently from the blows. It strikes one with its sword, and the Uroktor yelps and backflips into a tar hole. The second one hawks up a glob of tar and spits it into the Crystal Devil's face, blinding it. The first Uroktor emerges the next moment beneath the enemy in a rising tackle, and knocks it over with a crash. Teresa grins.

Bridgette is very nervous, as she rushes toward the third Red Dragon. She hops into a swirling slash and strikes it, and it counters by headbutting her, knocking her back. She yelps, and growls at it. It returns the growl, and Bridgette shudders. The dragon senses that Bridgette is very afraid, and it roars, generating an intense wave of flames. Bridgette is stunned by the light of the flames and is blasted. She shrieks, the flames damaging her barrier. Zan's cybernetic eye shifts to the Alarm Icon on hearing her, and he begins to act more urgently. Thysty also notices. She calls out, "Bridgette?! Get it together!" and shoots the Red Dragon, causing it to roar in pain and stagger back, giving Bridgette time to recover her composure somewhat.

The third Master Golem approaches Bridgette from the side, she turns, and fearfully glowers at the enemy. It is unfazed as it takes a swing at her with an energy-powered punch. She blocks it with her scythe, and counters with furious swipes from her weapon, which cut into the artificial life form, damaging and jolting it with each hit.

Atop the structure built into the cliff face, a Demon's Eye, a xenomorphic creature that consists of a floating, jet-black body with long arms and a single, big, yellow eye, arrives, attracted by the noise and radiation of power from the courtyard. It glides to the edge of the structure and peers down at the fighting. Its eye narrows.

The first Red Dragon rushes at Ashei, still quite mad at having its own fireball blown up within its mouth. Ashei jumps on its head, catching it off guard, and it flops flat to the ground. She bounds off of it at the Crystal Devil in her area, and swings her sword down with great might. The Crystal Devil blocks with its sword and Ashei is held in the air for a moment, before bouncing back upward from the delayed recoil of the impact. The Red Dragon gets up again. Ashei, while midair, spins her sword rapidly, spraying a blizzard of icicles and hailstones down on her two enemies, and they are buffeted. The Crystal Devil jolts from the shots, which damage and dent its armor, while the Red Dragon yelps and shuffles out from under the storm. A Uroktor pops out of the ground off center right in front of it, knocking it sideways. Ashei comes back down toward the Crystal Devil and attempts to strike it with her sword, but it again blocks. However, while in the air, she amplified her sword with Ice Energy, and when it makes contact with the Crystal Devil's sword, the Ice spreads into the sword, freezing it and then its arm in the process. Ashei, with a stern expression, twists mid-air to slam her big-gauntlet arm onto the sword, shattering it. The Crystal Devil recoils from the hit and is now defenseless. Ashei lands on her feet and runs the floating suit of armor through with her sword. The entire enemy turns to ice. Thysty shoots it the next second, and it shatters into little icy metal pieces. Ashei swipes her sword a couple of times, flicking the ice and metal particles off, and turns to see the Red Dragon trying to shake the clamped-on Uroktor off its tail. The corner of her mouth curves into a slight smirk.

The second Crystal Devil swings its sword at Cici at the same time that the first Master Golem throws another energy-powered punch. Cici blocks both attacks simultaneously with her wings, but the enemies push their attacks against her. She grits her teeth, her eyes glowing gold. A Uroktor leaps out from behind the Master Golem and strikes it in the back of the head with a heavy peck, interrupting its attack, and giving Cici the chance to burst her wings free, pushing the Crystal Devil back. She follows up by thrusting a hand and wing at the Crystal Devil, flinging a volley of golden feather darts. But the darts are unable to penetrate the armor creature, and it merely jolts from the shots. Teresa's Uroktor lunges at the Master Golem and strikes it in the back with its beak again, but the hit only forms a dent in the tough enemy's casing. The Master Golem grabs the Uroktor by its fin-shaped tail and swings it around, before flinging it at Cici. She is hit and knocked over. Teresa sees this, and yelps, "Ergh! Sorry, Cici!"

Cici and the Uroktor get up, and Cici gestures to Teresa that she's fine. The Master Golem and Crystal Devil close in, but Cici raises her wings high, and beats them downward hard, creating a shockwave of golden energy that launches both creatures back. The Uroktor lunges at the golem again and strikes the creature's leg with another heavy peck, adding to the damage and causing a crack to form in the plating of the creature. Thysty, ever the eagle-eye, shoots the crack the next moment, and the golem's entire leg is destroyed. It crashes onto its side and struggles to get up. Cici's eyes glint, seeing this chance to finish the enemy, and leaps into the air. She starts somersaulting rapidly, transforming into a bladed wheel of golden energy, and drops down on the golem. The Uroktor leaps at the Crystal Devil to attack it and dodge her at the same time. A shining blast occurs when Cici's attack impacts, and the golem is completely destroyed, disintegrated by the intensity of the attack. She flips backward through the air afterward, lands, and takes a moment to catch her breath. She pants, watching the Uroktor snap and peck at and dodge the attacks of the Crystal Devil. She mutters as she pants, "So much effort is required... These creatures are difficult. ...More difficult than I recall the last time we were here."

Teresa glides down to observe the fourth Red Dragon as it struggles in the tar pit with the Uroktors. They are biting it constantly, but it bites one of them back, and slashes one with its stubby arm's claws. Teresa thrusts her scepter, and strikes the dragon with a Bone Spear, a projectile of Death energy normally used by Necromancers. The dragon snarls in pain from the hit. The fourth Crystal Devil, still blind, is swinging its sword all around, hitting the air and the ground, while the two Uroktors carefully edge around the perimeter. One lunges in suddenly and strikes the enemy with its beak, and it retaliates by swinging its sword, striking the Uroktor and wounding it. The creature shrieks, and backflips into a tar hole to leave the area. The dragon still in the tar pit is getting angry, and starts forming a fireball in its mouth. Teresa's eyes widen immediately, and she shrieks, "Oh, NO! DON'T!"

Zan is currently on the second Red Dragon's back, punching it repeatedly and making it stagger toward the Master Golem and Crystal Devil attacking Zan. He notices Teresa's situation, and leaps off of the dragon with a Plasma-powered burst, knocking it over. The fireball of the Red Dragon in Teresa's tar pit promptly ignites the tar, causing a mushroom-shaped explosion, and Teresa shrieks, but Zan flies in and grabs her out of the air, rolling with her to get out of the blast radius. "My Uroktors!" she squeals as this happens.

When the blast clears, the tar pit has been destroyed, along with the Uroktors... and the Red Dragon. Teresa grits her teeth, tears forming, and Zan gets her to her feet. He gently cups her face with his hands and says softly, "Stay strong, Teresa. You couldn't have prevented that. They served you well, and you can replace them. Don't allow a loss to break your resolve." He hears Bridgette cry out, and notices that she is in trouble. He releases Teresa's face and orders, "Quickly! Delay the enemies I was fighting!" before leaping away.

Teresa sniffles, wipes the tears from her eyes, responds, "Yes, master!" and jumps back on her hoverboard. She nervously moves toward the Red Dragon, Master Golem and Crystal Devil Zan was fighting.

The third Red Dragon and Master Golem have Bridgette between them, and the golem has grabbed Bridgette's scythe. She shrieks angrily as she struggles to free her weapon, while the dragon lunges in to bite, clamping on to Bridgette's shoulder. Though her barrier is what is bitten into, she still screams. Zan flies in soumersaulting, and slams both fists together down on the golem's head, creating a Plasma burst and causing it to hunch and lose its grip on Bridgette's scythe. She promptly whacks the dragon's muzzle with the spike on the back of her scythe, and the dragon staggers back with a yelp. Bridgette swings around, and with a furious scream she swings her scythe hard, creating a huge sweep of Plasma energy, killing the dragon, as it had already been badly wounded by Thysty's shot. It is launched off to the side, igniting as it tumbles, burning away to nothing as it goes, and off an edge into the small pool in the area. Steam rises from the pool as the dragon dissolves away in flames. Zan blitz-punches the Master Golem so that it staggers backward and falls onto its back, and Thysty shoots it, adding a significant amount of damage and causing it to spark. Zan quickly turns to face Bridgette, who is now trembling. He steps up and cups her face as well, and she looks at him. He says, "Bridgette, you must calm down. You're letting your fear cloud your concentration."

Bridgette exclaims, "I'm TRYING, Zan! I'm TRYING!"

"MASTER! HELP!" Teresa shrieks in the background.

Zan twitches, and says softly, "Focus... Bridgette..." before leaping away, again.

Bridgette, panting, tries to focus, but hears a frightening shriek come from above. Everyone reacts with surprise as five Demon's Eyes come flying down toward the group to join the fight. Bridgette's pupils shrink slightly, as she thinks, (NO! NOT MORE ENEMIES! I _HATE_ THIS REALM!)

The Demon's Eyes split up to attack everyone. One goes after each of Zan's group to join the fights there. Teresa has been creating Bone Spikes to form cages to slow down the Red Dragon, Master Golem and Crystal Devil before her, but they keep attacking and destroying the spikes, while closing in on her. Zan rushes past her the next moment and leaps, flying foot first at the golem. He kicks it in the chest and discharges Plasma into it at the same time, and it is knocked back slightly and shudders from the Plasma arching over its body. The Plasma bursts the next moment, the golem is knocked onto its back, and bolts arc outward to hit the Red Dragon and Crystal Devil, launching them sideways. Zan backflips to his feet, and a Demon's Eye drops down right in front of him, causing him to flinch. Teresa backs away quickly, and turns to see how her other Uroktors are doing against the fourth Crystal Devil.

The first Red Dragon, irritated by the Uroktor still clamped on to its tail, forms flames in its mouth, and blasts the Uroktor. The blast blows the Uroktor off its tail, and it rolls a little, but quickly recovers, highly resistant to Fire. It yaps at the dragon, before backflipping into a tar hole. Ashei jumps in to bring her sword down on the dragon's head, but she is tackled by a Demon's Eye and slides on her side for a moment. She grits her teeth when the dragon and Demon's Eye shoot a fireball and a lightning bolt simultaneously, and the two shots fuse into a Plasma blast. It explodes on impact with her, and she yelps, her Contour Barrier crackling. She jumps to her feet in time to take another tail strike from the dragon and staggers backward. The persistent Uroktor pops up suddenly beneath the dragon and knocks it sideways, and immediately blasts it with a small ball of napalm. The dragon yelps in searing pain, and tries to get the stuff off. The Demon's Eye builds energy in its eye, and fires out a concentrated beam of evil light at Ashei. She leaps out of the way just as the beam passes by her. She quickly gets to her feet again and says, "I have to admit, this is not a good start to our mission here. Has this realm always been this dangerous?!" She lunges at the Demon's Eye and swings her sword, but the creature simply backs up suddenly to avoid the hit.

Bridgette, glowering at the Demon's Eye that now floats before her and is glowering right back, starts, "Yes-" "No." Zan, who is completely surrounded by a Red Dragon, a Master Golem, a Crystal Devil and a Demon's Eye, says in tandem.

Bridgette grunts, "Ngh..." and swings her scythe at the fourth Demon's Eye, but it dodges, and she snarls, "GRR!"

Zan momentarily continues, "...Well, it wasn't when we were here before." He slowly, calmly looks around at the monsters that are menacing him, and says, "But then these creatures weren't here either. I am detecting an increased level of evil energy in the realm since we came here last. It's been a FEW YEARS!" He yells the last two words as a yelp as he leaps straight up just as the four creatures launch ranged attacks at Zan simultaneously, causing an explosion when their shots collide. He comes back down in an ax-kick on the golem's head, causing it to hunch and a crack to form in its head unit.

A fifth Demon's Eye rushes toward Thysty up on the cliff ledge still, since it is capable of flight. Thysty peers at it through the scope of her FarSight, and shoots it for a perfect shot to the center of the creature's eye. The creature immediately bursts into black flames and crashes to the ground, burning away to nothing. Thysty snickers quietly, and looks for another target.

The fourth Crystal Devil has managed to shake off the tar on its face and stabs one of the Uroktors. It shrieks, and retreats into a tar hole. Teresa glides close and thrusts her scepter to shoot the Crystal Devil with a Bone Spear. The Death energy projectile cuts through the enemy and it jolts hard. But a glow catches Teresa's attention, and she looks to the side in time to see a Demon's Eye fire a concentrated beam of evil light. She can't dodge the shot, and it nails her. She screams, and her Contour Barrier flickers and malfunctions, shutting down and leaving her unshielded. Teresa becomes stiff, yellow energy arcing over her body, and she squeals in fear, "I - can't - move!" Tears and sweat quickly form, and she cries out, "H-help... HELP!"

Zan yells, "TERESA!" but is tackled by a Crystal Devil and is forced to grapple with it. "ERGH!" he snarls.

The fourth Crystal Devil and Demon's Eye with it close in on the paralyzed and unshielded Teresa. With the second Crystal Devil distracted by a Uroktor, Cici turns and launches herself at Teresa in one solid motion, wings spread wide and glorious. She zooms by just as the two monsters reach Teresa, slamming them with her wings, flooring them, and grabbing Teresa out of the air. She air-brakes hard, and wraps her wings around Teresa. She bathes her in a swirling golden light. The paralysis lifts, and her Contour Barrier returns to functioning order.

Cici says softly, "I have you."

Teresa, breathing hard, tries to regain her composure, and says, "Thank you, Cici..."

Cici releases her just in time for the two to see Zan leap in, wielding a Crystal Devil, and slam the creature down on the Demon's Eye that shot Teresa. He hits it with such force that it is laid flat. "LAY OFF!" Zan roars.

Zan lands on the two creatures and punches them repeatedly, each hit producing a blast. The creatures jolt hard with each hit, and the Demon's Eye is shortly destroyed, blasted into black smoke. The three other creatures that were surrounding Zan are staring in shock. Teresa develops a loving smile, though she still has tears in her eyes. These things remind her that she is no longer alone.

Now that everyone knows the Demon's Eyes have an attack that can crash their Contour Barriers, they start fighting defensively. Bridgette, now more fearful, lunges at the Demon's Eye before her and swings her scythe, but it keeps dodging her attack by just backing up. It almost seems to be taunting her, and she gets more upset by this. She thrusts a hand and shoots a Fireball at it, but the Master Golem here reaches out and blocks the fireball with its hand. The Demon's Eye rises up above the golem's hand and fires a lightning bolt at Bridgette, and she is struck. She shrieks, and returns the shot with a Plasma bolt of her own. The Demon's Eye is also struck and is launched back into a tree near the base of the cliff. The golem makes a tiny hop, and claps its hands so hard it produces a shockwave. Bridgette fails to dodge this as well and is knocked over, her skirt flying up in the process, revealing her nether area for several seconds due to her lack of underwear. She slides back and snarls. The Demon's Eye recovers, and builds energy in its eye. It fires the dangerous evil light shot, but Bridgette frantically rolls sideways out of the way of the attack. The golem raises both fists and slams them down on the ground, sending a shockwave rolling toward Bridgette. She flips to her feet and just barely manages to time jumping over the attack. Cici swoops in and lands in front of Bridgette spreading her wings wide to produce a powerful light. The golem and Demon's Eye have to shield their eyes from it.

The sound of a large Interspacial Causeway opening is heard. Everyone looks, and sees a large portal form. The next moment, the Amethytus Lambda Shuttle, a large transport craft with three wings that form a triangular spread, one up like a dorsal fin, two down at right angles like pectoral fins, flies out. It turns toward the front courtyard of the city entrance.

Bridgette grits her teeth and snarls, "Friggen FINALLY! Those Twin-Pints need to work on their TIMING!"

Inside the shuttle's pilot compartment, the Gofer Sisters look at the skirmish through the front window, then look at each other. Elbie asks, "Shall we finish this battle, too, sister?" Arbie replies, "We're getting good at these big darn hero moments!" They both utter their signature high-pitched rapidfire cackle, "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Shuttle moves close to the courtyard, and starts firing huge green lasers across the field with its four front cannons. The second Crystal Devil and Master Golem are hit right away, and both are destroyed by the ship's powerful lasers. The first Red Dragon, a Demon's Eye, and the fourth Crystal Devil, with Uroktors still hanging off of it, fire projectiles at the shuttle, but its shields are more than enough to block these attacks, the dragon's fireball exploding with nothing more than a ripple effect on the shields, which is the same reaction for the Demon's Eye's lightning bolt and the Crystal Devil's crystalline sword wave. Ashei stabs the distracted Red Dragon with her sword, and it is frozen solid as a result. She follows up by leaping, twirling, and slamming her gauntlet on its head, shattering it, and the rest of its body subsequently shatters with Fire and Ice energy. Thysty snipes the Demon's Eye in the side, and it crashes to the ground. It is blasted by a shuttle laser and destroyed. Zan grabs and lifts the third Crystal Devil into the air and punches it repeatedly, then holds it in the line of the shuttle's fire, resulting in the enemy's destruction. The shuttle sweeps its laser fire over the second Red Dragon and the creature attempts to get out of the way, but is not fast enough. The lasers obliterate the creature, which goes up in flames as its body self-incinerates. Teresa, now brimming with confidence, flies at the fourth Crystal Devil and hits it in the back of the head with her scepter, causing it to jolt hard. It turns to swing its sword at her, but a Uroktor makes a well-timed a leap out of a tar hole and tackles its sword out of its hand. It flies off and stabs into the ground. Teresa, grinning, raises her scepter, and a tar pit forms beneath the floating armor creature. More Uroktors emerge, and clamp on, and their weight drags it down into the tar pit, where it sinks in, being mangled by the Uroktors. It struggles in futility to escape, and eventually sinks in completely, the last thing seen being its upward-reaching hand. Teresa closes the tar pit to seal its fate, and belts out an evil laugh. The first Demon's Eye, seeing an opportunity, flees, flying back to the top of the structure built into the cliff. It gazes back at the group with a panicked and terrified look in its eye, then escapes the area. Cici moves over and behind Bridgette, and sweeps her wings forward, creating a wave of golden energy, which rushes at the third Master Golem and fourth Demon's Eye. Bridgette adds to this by swinging her scythe for a wave of Plasma energy. The two attacks hit the two enemies simultaneously, and the shuttle's lasers add in for a large explosive effect. The last two enemies are destroyed by this intense combination.

Everyone lingers, looking around, panting. Bridgette, in particular, is practically hyperventilating, pupils shrunken. She twitches when Cici lays a hand on her shoulder, and the two look at each other. Bridgette starts taking deep breaths to try and calm down, her eyes returning to normal. A peace settles into the area. Everyone slowly eases up, and they watch as the Gofer Sisters carefully maneuver the Lambda Shuttle over a good parking spot, its lower wings folding upward so that their tips nearly come in contact with the central wing in the process. The shuttle's landing struts extend, and it slowly lands. Its engine remains running, and its underside ramp descends. After a moment, the Gofer Sisters come trotting down, and stop when they reach the courtyard floor. They look around at the place in wonder.

Elbie looks around, then looks at a device in her hand, and says, "This is a pretty old place." Arbie, smiling, adds, "Pretty AND old, sister." Elbie shrugs, looks back up, and responds, "Eh, if you like ancient draconian ruins anyway." Arbie nods and comments, "Agreed. I wonder how it stays airborne?" They notice Zan slowly walking to the front edge of the courtyard platform, and they head toward him.

~Waypoint 10: Bad Memories~

Zan walks up to the very edge of the courtyard platform. Nothing but a sheer drop spreads out before him, though in the distance the southeastern continent of Neverland can be made out amidst the thin clouds. The girls gather around Zan. He kneels, looking out, and places two fingers on his cybernetic temple. He goes quiet. Teresa comes very close to Zan, a little nervous by the open expanse before her, as well as still shaken a bit by the crash of her barrier. She notices that Zan's cybernetic eye is in Radar Icon. Bridgette also comes very close to him, and Ashei and Cici move close to Bridgette. Thysty hops off the cliff and approaches, reloading her rifle as she does. The Gofer Sisters move to stand close to the edge and gaze out. The steady breeze causes the extremely short, frilly skirts of their little black dresses to dance, resulting in continuous flashing of their shapely, bare backsides. Zan passes a glance at that, and one corner of his mouth turns up slightly in pleasure.

Teresa, looking at Zan, asks, "Well, master?"

Zan looks back out, staying in his knelt posture, and says, "I have just begun an analysis, Teresa. I'll need a few moments to determine the exact status of the Interdimensional Static in this realm."

Teresa nods, and looks at the fearful Bridgette. Her pigtails sag slightly. "Bridgette..." she whispers.

Cici asks directly, "Bridgette, are you ok? You performed poorly during that fight."

Bridgette is distressed, and responds, "Do you really think I need to be told that, Cici? This stupid realm... it's making me so nervous... Nothing but bad memories from this place..."

Elbie stands, gazing out at the distance, her skirt still dancing, and she says, "It seems to be a very pleasant place." Arbie, her skirt just as fluttery, notes, "Looks can be very deceiving, sister. We both know that."

Teresa sits next to Zan, and says, "You came from Neverland, right, Bridgette? Tell us about it."

Thysty stands beside Ashei and comments, "I don't think she wants to..." But Bridgette mutters, "Neverland..."

The girls go quiet, and Bridgette says, "It's a really old realm, full of beauty that is just skin-deep. There are beautiful forests, filled with wolfmen and gigantic bugs. The mountains are overrun with golems and slimes. I loved the ruins sparsely dotting the land, but they're so freakin' dangerous... ...Never know when a mummy or lizardman might try to ambush you... or the ruins themselves might collapse... Ngh... You saw all those monsters we fought. Well they're everywhere here. And as if all THAT weren't bad enough, once those Human Genomes started to show up, they made life even more hellish. They actively and intelligently try to hunt you down, rather than arbitrarily come after you for entering their territory. And yeah, sure there are a few cities where people have gathered, but the realm is otherwise full of demons and monsters. Everything's trying to kill you here, and that includes the people. Rotten people who are perfectly willing to backstab you. You know what I mean by that, Teresa."

Teresa blinks, and asks, "Your home realm is as bad as Medea?"

"Probably worse," Bridgette replies.

Thysty narrows an eye and tilts her head slightly as she says, "I can't say I'd agree with THAT, Bridgette. That's a bit extreme. I came with Zan to this realm too, you know, and it didn't seem that terrible." She notices some dirt on her breasts, and brushes them off.

Bridgette replies, "You're a half-full kind of girl, Thysty. And you haven't experienced the crap that I have."

Thysty's expression darkens, she looks off to the side, out over the horizon, and quietly says mostly to herself, "I don't think I'd agree with that either..." She becomes distracted by a certain thought...

Bridgette notices this, but disregards it and says, "...Anyway, the people of this realm are just as rotten as the monsters. There's a reason why wars break out constantly here. You all will come to hate this realm as much as I do." As she talks, she becomes more upset.

Cici, noticing her increased distress, says, "Now, Bridgette, I believe you are letting this fear consume you. I have decent recollection of this realm as well, but no such recollection of anything that could drive you to such intense terror. You must ease yourself. And I have often found that meeting with old friends can ease a fretful heart, by reminding me of good times I have had when I go to an old home from my past. Do you want to visit the friends you have in this realm?"

Bridgette snaps, "Hah! Friends? I have no friends in this horrible realm! Don't make stupid suggestions, Cici! No, I had no friends here... My family betrayed me, that idiot Vaughn and that stiff Kaye were just aides, and all those people following that guy, Zelos, were only interested in their own goals. They kept fighting and harassing each other. No one cared about me... No one... No one!" She's becoming very upset, her thoughts turning in another direction, and she continues, "And on top of all that... This... this realm... It'll... Ngh! Zan! I want to go home! I don't want to go any further into this realm! Please Zan!" She grabs him, starting to panic.

Ashei reaches toward Bridgette and exclaims, "Bridgette! Calm down! You're driving yourself into a panic! There's nothing here that is a danger to you!"

Bridgette yells back, "You don't know that, Ashei! You DON'T KNOW THAT!"

Zan looks at Bridgette with a soft, gentle expression, his cybernetic eye shifting to the Sorrow Icon. He stands up and puts his arms around her in a gentle embrace. Bridgette's mouth stays open slightly, breathing quickly. Zan looks down at her and speaks as softly as his expression shows, "I can't do that, Bridgette... We must finish this mission. And I told you I'd protect you from whatever it is that you are afraid of, which I fully intend to do. Everything will be ok, Bridgette..."

Teresa stands up and adds, "You can count on my master, Bridgette! I know it. Calm down, Bridgette..."

Cici folds her arms and says, "This idea that no one cares for you is no longer true, Bridgette... We care. You know this."

Ashei adds, "Bridgette, you need to be strong. If there's something here you fear, we will support you in dealing with it, yeah? I just wish you'd tell us what it is."

Bridgette closes her eyes, gripping Zan's suit, and she says, "I just... I can't..."

Ashei whispers, "Bridgette..."

Arbie says quietly to Elbie, "What do you think is her issue, sister?" Elbie replies, "I'd guess trauma. Going back to a place of trauma can cause someone to lose control of themselves." Arbie looks at Bridgette curiously and says, "I wonder what trauma Bridgette suffered in this realm that would make her freak out like this?" The Gofer Sisters go quiet to wonder.

Teresa and Thysty remain quiet, watching Bridgette with worry.

~Waypoint 11: Destinations Ahead~

With his arms still around Bridgette, Zan turns to face the group. His cybernetic eye has returned to normal, and he says, "Now, I've completed the analysis of the realm's Interdimensional Static problem. Get this: THREE separate sources of Static have been detected."

Bridgette, the side of her face still against Zan's chest, flinches, and she thinks, (Three? ...Oh no, Zan, don't split us up...)

Elbie also flinches, and exclaims, "Three? How is that possible?" Arbie adds, "What a mess!"

Zan slowly passes his view over the women with him as he speaks, "This was one of my earliest realms to visit when I first started my mission against the Andromedan Menace. It could be that this realm's dimensional stability has eroded quite badly since then. I don't detect that it is on the verge of collapse, but the subdimensional fabric around the realm could be significantly damaged from simply being so old. We need to disperse these three sources of Static quickly if we are to keep it from getting any worse."

Bridgette clutches Zan's suit, looks up at him, and pleads, "Don't split us up, Zan! It's too dangerous!"

Cici and Ashei flinch, and Zan looks down at Bridgette. He replies gently, "I'm not about to do that, Bridgette. Please don't fret like this..."

Bridgette exhales, and Zan keeps his arms around her. Teresa chimes in, "Bridgette, Master Zan knows the best course of action."

Bridgette throws a sour look at Teresa. "I know that, Teresa! It's just..." she mutters.

Zan gently rubs the back of her head as he continues, "It's ok, Bridgette. We're not going to split up. My analysis of the realm has confirmed that the threat level definitely has increased, due to the ongoing war against the Human Genomes releasing violent energy. It's causing the strength of evil to rise, and the monsters we just fought in this courtyard were much stronger than the original residents as one result. The entire realm seems to be in a state of upheaval. So yes, it is indeed too dangerous to split up."

Ashei folds her arms, looking back at the Amethyst Gate. "But what about the Human Genomes that invaded our Estate?" she asks.

Zan replies, "As I said, the Generic Genomes are lead by unique leaders. Evidently one of them has discovered how to exploit the interdimensional capabilities of the Static. Since Human Genomes crave bloodshed, the leader must be using the Static to attack other realms. We were one of the random targets."

Teresa is taken aback, and exclaims, "So other realms have been attacked like we were?! This is terrible!"

Zan's expression becomes firm, and he says, "Hence why we need to get started. We're going to check and disperse each source of Static one at a time. Since the realm's threat level has increased, we're going to stay together for safety." He looks at Bridgette, and gently adds, "Ok?"

Bridgette, looking up at Zan fearfully, still clinging to him, replies, "Ok, Zan..."

"Where are the sites?" Thysty asks, peering out into the distance through the scope of her rifle.

She lowers it to watch as Zan turns to face outward. He points and says, "I am detecting a disturbance on Umari Island, to the north." He shifts his point leftward and continues, "Cowl Village, west of there, and which is no longer inhabited, is showing usually strong signs of activity." He shifts farther westward and finishes, "And Mt. Sage, located within Trace Mountain Range farther to the west, is highly disrupted by the Static. I'm saving that one for last." He lowers his arm, looks at the girls and adds, "We will go to them in that order."

Ashei nods and says, "Very well. Then let's proceed, yeah?"

Zan imitates her nod and replies, "Yeah." Thysty snerks, and catches everyone's attention momentarily. Zan stays quiet for a moment, his natural eye narrowed curiously. He looks at Bridgette again and says softly, "We'll be ok, Bridgette." She just nods, clearly not sure.

The group heads back toward the ramp of the Lambda Shuttle. "Um, Thysty..?" Elbie says quietly, "You've still got a bit of dirt on your nipple there."

Thysty blinks, and tries to brush it off, as the group approaches the shuttle and climbs the ramp. They enter the passenger compartment of the shuttle, a room with two lines of bucket seats on the left and right sides, facing each other, with benches set behind them. Overall, the compartment has enough capacity to comfortably hold twenty people. In the back of the passenger area are the doors to the storage locker, while the neck of the shuttle leads to the pilot's compartment. The Gofer Sisters step up to a control panel and use it to raise the ramp. It seals shut, and they go to the pilot's compartment, while the rest take seats in the passenger area. The landing struts retract as the shuttle lifts off, and its wings fold down into place. The shuttle turns to face north, and flies away.

Slowly, a runty-looking little Red Dragon sticks its head out from behind a large rock formation by the built-up cliff face. It looks around, and sees that the coast is clear. It heaves a heavy sigh of relief, and waddles out into the courtyard area.

~Waypoint 12: Protection~

Everyone seats themselves in the bucket seats of the passenger compartment. Where Zan sits, Teresa sits on his right, Bridgette on his left. Cici sits next to Bridgette. Ashei and Thysty take seats on the opposite side of them, Thysty sitting legs apart, with no concern for concealing any of her purple-hued features.

Everyone is quiet at first, feeling the g-forces of the moving shuttle. A few moments pass, before Teresa lets out a cute yawn. Zan, Ashei and Thysty look at her. Teresa's eyes half close as she says, "Riding in this thing makes me feel sleepy..." and she leans against Zan.

Zan smiles softly and says, "G-forces can do that."

Teresa closes her eyes, but tries to stay awake. Zan looks at Bridgette, and notices that she is trembling. His cybernetic eye shifts to Sorrow Icon, and he whispers, "Bridgette..."

Bridgette looks at him, then at the other women, then looks away and mumbles, "Zan... I... Ergh..." Teresa opens her eyes to look at her, and Bridgette says, "I'm scared, Zan... I'm scared, and I hate it. I AM stronger than this, but..."

Zan gently touches her face. "I can understand your fear, Bridgette. You don't like this realm, that much is clear, but..." he says quietly.

Cici puts a hand on Bridgette's and says, "You must manifest courage and valiance, Bridgette. We are in this together, and we will come out of it together, just as we have so many times in the past. Calm yourself."

Bridgette refuses to look at anyone, mumbles, "I can't... I just..." continues trembling and starts, "There's..."

Zan puts an arm around Bridgette and she looks at him. He gently says, "We have a few minutes before we reach our destination, Bridgette. Since you are in such distress, it's obvious we need to try and help you come to terms with this issue."

Teresa gestures with an open hand as she adds, "Come on, Bridgette. You need to trust us!"

Bridgette glowers and snaps, "It's not a matter of trust!"

"Seems to me to be related, yeah? If you trusted us, you'd tell us," Ashei responds, an eye narrowed.

Thysty gently says, "You've been with us for years, Bridgette, and you know by this point you can tell us anything."

Cici, her hand still on Bridgette's, says, "One of the first steps toward conquering a fear is to tell your companions about it. You know you can trust us, Bridgette, and that we will do whatever we must to help you. This holds true for the entire entourage."

Zan looks a little closer at Bridgette and says, "So please, Bridgette... Open up to us. It's important to me, and to the rest of us that everyone is comfortable. You're trembling, Bridgette..."

Bridgette quickly becomes frustrated as she responds, "You just don't understand! Do you think I LIKE being scared?! Do you think I DON'T want to tell you?! But if I do... then everything will be ruined! I can't go back!"

Ashei gently shakes her head as she asks, "Go back to what, Bridgette?"

"Yes, Bridgette, you must explain this. You have been saying that continuously since you learned we had to come to this realm," Cici comments.

Bridgette avoids eye contact as she thinks, (I can't tell them! I can't let them remember!) She then blurts, "No... No, I can't! Zan, I just can't! Zan, protect me! Please! Don't let it happen!" She clings to him, nearly shoving Teresa away when she reaches around to grip him, and frantically adds, "Protect me, Zan!"

The others look quite frustrated. Thysty looks at Ashei, trying to figure out what's going on by gauging her reaction, but Ashei has a closed hand against her chin. Teresa rights herself in her seat, trying to understand what has Bridgette so upset. Zan and Cici just stare at her sadly.

The Gofer Sisters announce over the shuttle's intercom speakers, "Inbound to Umari Island! One minute to arrival!"

Arbie, not actually talking to the group, is overheard commenting, "Ooh, the weather doesn't look pretty..." Elbie adds, "No turbulence expected though."

Bridgette presses into Zan and pleads, with fearful eyes, "Zan, please..."

Zan puts his other arm around Bridgette for a full embrace and says, "I assure you, Bridgette, whatever it is that you fear, I WILL protect you from it." He shifts to a gentle whisper as he adds, "I won't let you out of my sight. Whatever it is, I will prevent it."

Bridgette shakes him slightly and pleads, "Promise me, Zan! Promise..."

Zan's cybernetic eye shifts to Love Icon as he brings his face a little closer and replies, "I promise, Bridgette. I promise to protect you."

Bridgette gazes into Zan's flesh eye. He draws in and kisses Bridgette's lips gently. She closes her eyes for the duration of the kiss, and the others watch with soft expressions.

Zan shortly ends the kiss, whispers into Bridgette's ear, "I promise."

Bridgette's trembling eases, and a faint blush forms. "Thank you..." she whispers back.

~Waypoint 13: Swarming Static of Umari Island~

Umari Island, an island in the northeastern corner of the Neverland map, is known for its foul weather and purplish-colored dirt. It is not the biggest island, but is known for having a vast underground network of caverns. It is a go-to place for unique materials, as well as a hideout for rogue spellcasters seeking to get away from their enemies. At the moment, the rocky shores of Umari Island are rough. The weather is on the verge of a thunderstorm, the sky dark grey, the waves crashing, and there is a steady wind. The Lambda Shuttle approaches the island, and the Gofers announce over the intercom, "Umari Island! Umari Island!"

Zan and Bridgette keep their gazes fixed on each other, while the others look at the intercom speaker, then start getting ready.

As the Lambda Shuttle approaches, it catches the attention of half a dozen Green Dragons, who more or less are identical to the Red Dragons back on Ronika, but for a different skin tone, and five Sorceresses, low-cut robed women of strong mental prowess, that are currently in the area. They look at the shuttle as it approaches, and have various reactions, ranging from fear to confusion to intrigue. The Gofer Sisters notice them right away as they look for a landing site on the beach. "...More monsters," Elbie comments. Arbie blurts, "And people! ...Are they WITH the monsters?" Elbie takes note of the fact the dragons and sorceresses aren't fighting each other to reply, "Looks like it." Arbie squeals, "OPEN FIRE! HAHAHAHAHA!" Elbie snickers.

The shuttle starts firing its laser cannons at the enemies. The sorceresses start screaming and run around, while the dragons panic and yowl. The shuttle sweeps the lasers across the shoreline, and the sorceresses and dragons start fleeing the area, scattering off the shore and retreating into the rocky coastal forest. That is, but for one particular sorceress, who glowers at the shuttle. She raises her hands over her head, and forms a huge ball of flame. With a grunt, she flings it at the shuttle. It hurtles in, and explodes on impact with the shuttle's shields.

The Gofer Sisters cackle, "HAHAHAHAHA! You just signed your own death certificate!"

The shuttle focuses its fire on the sorceress, creating blasts. She screams, but her screams are drowned out by the blasts. When the dust, sand and water settle, there is nothing but charred ash left. Arbie comments, "Evidently Bridgette wasn't kidding about the people of this realm," and Elbie responds with a, "Meh."

They run a visual sweep of the shore, and see that there are no more enemies in the area. They spot a huge, flat, black stone that is just big enough to serve as a landing pad. They ease the shuttle in, its wings folding up, and its landing struts protrude. The shuttle gently settles down on the stone, and after a quick equilibrium calibration, the shuttle completes its landing process. It's ramp lowers. Thunder rumbles overhead. Ashei and Cici descend the ramp first, weapons ready. They look around, and see nothing at the moment. They step away from the ramp and look up and down the coastline. Nothing but rocks, waves, a tree or two, and a very large crab, moving away from their position. Zan, Teresa, Bridgette and Thysty follow after. Teresa walks to the edge of the large stone and looks out over the ocean. The air is thick with moisture, the sky is dark grey, and thunder rumbles again. Bridgette looks around nervously.

Teresa comments, "Rocks everywhere. Not a very impressive beach. And it's so gloomy here." She looks around, and flinches when louder thunder rumbles.

Zan inhales deeply and gazes down the coast. He replies, "I love it, personally." He turns and walks to the inner edge of the stone and looks around.

A short distance into the island from the shore, shadowy forest begins. The shore itself is covered in large, black stone formations of all shapes and sizes. A Green Dragon slowly emerges from behind a particularly large stone, and looks at the group. It grunts.

Zan turns to the group and says, "Let's set up a small perimeter from around this stone. I'll need a moment to try to pinpoint the Static's location."

Teresa nods and hops off the stone to the sand below, and takes out her scepter. She waves it, and a tar pit forms. She moves on to another spot, going around the large landing stone counter-clockwise. Thysty jumps onto the sloped face of the shuttle and walks up it, taking out her rifle as she goes. Zan walks to the back of the shuttle and looks toward the inland area. Bridgette stays close to him, still quite nervous. Thunder rumbles, and she looks at the sky. Grey clouds hang still and ominous, like a cavernous ceiling. The Gofer Sisters come down the ramp carrying large buoy-shaped devices. Ashei and Cici spot the Green Dragon slowly creeping toward the group using rock formations and scattered trees as cover. They look at each other, nod with an affirmative grunt, and move toward the beast.

The Green Dragon sees them coming and starts growling. Ashei's face becomes stern, and Cici spreads her wings wide. They lunge at the dragon. It swings its tail at them, but Ashei blocks with her heavy gauntlet, finally having gotten the hang of repelling this sort of attack. Cici moves in and slashes the beast with her wing's sharp feathers, and it snarls. It bites at Cici, but she beats her wings forward to back up quickly, hitting it with a burst of golden energy in the process. Ashei leaps in and slashes the beast, leaving icy residue in the wound. The dragon builds flames in its mouth and spits a green fireball at Ashei, blasting her. Her barrier absorbs it, she grunts, and staggers back. Cici flies in and flips forward, smashing the dragon with her wings. It jolts hard from the hit and yelps. Cici follows up by thrusting both hands forward, creating a burst of golden energy to hit the dragon again. It staggers back, and breathes intense flames. Cici quickly folds her wings up in front of her, and her golden energy amplifies her defense. Ashei moves around to the dragon's side while it's attacking, and thrusts her sword forward to strike the dragon with an icy stab. It swats at her with its tail in retaliation, and she is knocked onto her side. The dragon jumps, and attempts to land on Ashei, but she rolls out of the way and up against a stone. She "runs" sideways up the stone to flip back to her feet, then flip jumps up to the top of the stone when the dragon charges at her. It bashes its head into the rock, and the entire thing shakes. Ashei staggers, but keeps her footing, while the dragon renders itself dizzy from headbutting a huge stone and wobbles. "Ashei!" Cici shouts as she raises her wings, building golden Light energy between them.

"Right!" comes Ashei's acknowledgement, and she raises her sword, building Ice energy above its tip.

The dragon shakes its head to recover, turns around and sees Cici's energy charge. It growls, and builds Flame energy in its mouth. Cici and the dragon fire their attacks at the same time, and the two projections of energy collide. While the dragon is distracted though, Ashei flings her own energy in the form of a huge spikeball of Ice. The dragon is hit and shrieks, but the cry is cut short as it becomes frozen solid. Cici moves in, and Ashei jumps off the rock. Cici strikes the frozen dragon with her wings at the same time that Ashei lands metal-boot feet first, and the dragon shatters into pieces. The frozen pieces thaw, then ignite and burn away to dust.

Ashei and Cici straighten up, calming down, and nod affirmatively again to each other. They turn to move back to the shuttle.

Meanwhile, the Gofer Sisters set the buoy-shaped devices down under the shuttle on either side of the rock the shuttle is parked on. They bend over sharply at the hips to access the control panels on the devices, their tiny skirts riding up to the tops of their backsides, providing quite a view for anyone who may happen to notice due to their lack of underwear. Ironically, no one does, not that the Gofer Sisters actually care. Elbie types a code into her device's control panel, and the device activates. It extends radar dishes, which slowly start to spin. Meanwhile, Arbie does the same with her device, and when it activates, a stem with three orbs emerges. They slowly start to rotate, and after a moment, a big energy shield bubble forms around the rock, large enough to completely protect the Lambda Shuttle. The Gofers stand straight, look at Zan, and announce, "All set!"

As these things happen, Teresa reaches another spot by the rock, and waves her scepter. Another tar pit forms to the north of the stone platform. She moves on, climbs over a rock, and slips off, getting a face-full of sand, a plume bursting up when she flops. She sputters and wipes the sand off. She mutters to herself and checks to see if anyone saw her. Seeing no one, and nods. She climbs over another rock and finds another good spot to create a tar pit. She heads around the main stone farther, and creates a fourth tar pit. Once finished, she climbs back on to the main stone, and gestures with her scepter. All of the tar pits become concealed, looking like the ground they were set into. She gestures again, and six Uroktors emerge from the ground. "Guard the shuttle!" she orders.

The Uroktors acknowledge with beak snaps, and dive back in to the ground. They shortly re-emerge in various areas around the shuttle and look around casually. Teresa grins, putting an arm akimbo, and says, "All done, master!"

During these moments, Thysty, on the roof of the shuttle, is standing and peering through her rifle's scope, sweeping the coastline. She observes the fight Ashei and Cici have with the green dragon, and reacts to the things that happen with quiet cheers and boos. A rain drop lands on Thysty's head as she watches, and she flinches, the droplet sliding down the area of Contour Barrier over her face. She looks up, and thunder rumbles, the grey clouds hanging still and sinister. She looks back through the scope and slowly sweeps it along the inland area. As she does, her view passes over a blood-red panther-like beast with large saber teeth, prowling along the coastline rocks. She quickly centers her view on it, and zooms out the scope view enough to see that the creature is creeping toward Zan and Bridgette. She zooms back in, centering her aim on the beast's head, and fires a shot. The creature instantly dies, flopping onto its side and dissolving into a red fluid that fades away. "No stalking for you, Bloody Beast," she says with a smirk.

Bridgette remains close to Zan. She flinches when Thysty takes the shot. She doesn't see what Thysty shot at though, and continues to be nervous. "Umari Island..." she mumbles quietly, and looks at Zan, "Do you remember what we did here, Zan?"

He is kneeling, two fingers to his metallic temple again, and says, "I do..."

Bridgette continues, "That Human Genome Succubus... Zelena? Hateful little thing, yet for some reason that angel guy..." she searches her memory, but Zan finishes, "Isaac." Bridgette says, "Yeah, he apparently liked her or something."

Zan looks at Bridgette and says, "You're certainly familiar with the concept of rehabilitation by now, Bridgette."

Bridgette gives Zan a soft, nervous look as she says, "With you it's different. You actually purify. Isaac just sort of... convinced her to be good."

Zan looks back out, resuming his scan, and says, "I seem to remember that the situation was more complicated than that."

Bridgette looks away and mutters, "Whatever... Can we get on with this?" Thunder rumbles, Bridgette trembles, and adds, "I'm still afraid..."

Zan crimps his mouth in irritation and says, "I can't seem to pinpoint the source of the Static... It's nearby, but... I can't zero in."

Thysty jumps off the shuttle and lands next to Zan. Teresa and the Gofer Sisters also approach. Thysty looks at him and says, "I saw a hill with a big rock formation up the coast some distance."

Bridgette looks in the direction, and says, "Oh... Yeah, Zan, remember? That's the entrance to that big cave where we fought Zelena. It's that way." She points northwest.

Zan stands up, looking up the coastline, and sees the rock hill. He looks at Bridgette and says, "Lead the way, Bridgette. My memory's fuzzy about the details."

Bridgette hesitates, lowering her arm and looks at the group. "Ok..." she responds, then looks around a little as she searches for strength.

Ashei and Cici arrive. Thysty grins at them and says, "I saw that fight. You two totally kick ass."

Ashei folds her arms with a small smile. "Heh..." she says in reaction.

Cici waves her hand dismissively and says, "It was a small thing. No need for such praise."

Nevertheless, Thysty keeps smiling. The group hops off the main rock and follows Bridgette as she navigates the mess of rocks on the beach. After passing around and over several rocks, the group comes to a dark-colored earthen hill with trees growing on either side. They climb the hill, and spot a very large rock near the top. "Up... up here..." Bridgette mumbles as she leads the group up the hill, Zan staying close.

When they reach the rock, they see a door-shaped entrance built into its base. A large, round, gold-colored bat with enormous tusks suddenly flies out, and Bridgette yelps, bumping into Zan. The bat flies up and away instead of at the group. Teresa gives it a funny look as it goes, and comments, "What a weird creature."

Bridgette looks up at Zan and says, "This is it... The cave where Zelos' group fought Zelena."

Zan lifts his head as he recalls, and says, "Ah, yeah, I remember now. Thank you, Bridgette."

Bridgette slowly nods, and replies, "You're welcome... Let's hurry, please..."

Zan walks close to the entrance, resting a hand on the edge of the doorway, and his cybernetic eye glints. "I can determine that the strength of the Static is stronger within. It must be in this cave," he says quietly.

Teresa's pigtails sag slightly as she brings a hand close to her mouth and she mumbles, "We're going in there..?"

Elbie leans toward Teresa and asks, "Afraid?" Arbie points and adds, "Claustrophobic?" They both have mean smirks.

Teresa's arms drop and she glares. "N-no! It does look a little cramped, and that bat didn't look friendly. But I'm not afraid!" she responds.

Thunder rumbles. Thysty looks up again, and says, "I got hit by a rain drop earlier... It's definitely gonna rain."

The Gofer Sisters glance at each other, then look at Zan with naughty grins. Elbie leans toward Zan and says, "It's such a shame our Contour Barriers keep us from getting wet." Arbie takes a curvy pose as she adds, "I bet you'd like to see us all soaked to the skin."

Zan hesitates, then gets a soft smile, and responds, "Now is not the time for that, you two. We've got a mission to finish."

The Gofer Sisters pout. Thysty and Teresa snicker. Bridgette arches an eye ridge. Ashei rolls her eyes, but is also smiling softly. Cici doesn't seem to react much at all, watching the surroundings.

Zan gestures inward and says, "Anyway, let's hurry. I'll go in first. Cici, take up the rear."

Cici turns her attention to him and acknowledges, "Yes, my lord."

Zan enters the tunnel through the doorway, followed by Bridgette, Teresa, Ashei, Thysty, the Gofer Sisters, and Cici. The Gofer Sisters take out Plasma Pistols, small handheld firearms originally used by the Covenant of the Halo realm, and check them as they go. Zan slowly leads the group down the tunnel, which slopes sharply down, but the natural floor of the tunnel is loose with pebbles and silt, enough to provide a fairly decent grip. The tunnel curves to the right, and the group moves around a natural column of purplish-black stone. Everything is rather wet and smooth. The tunnel curves to the right again. A big drop of water drips directly onto Teresa's head, and she yelps in surprise. She promptly steps into the puddle the drop would have dripped into and slips, her foot flying up. She drops down and starts sliding, and shrieks. She slides into Bridgette, who yelps, and they both collide into Zan, who stops, gripping the walls with his finger points, and holds them from going any farther.

"Oww..." Teresa groans.

Bridgette snaps at her, "Watch where you're going!"

Teresa pulls back and reacts, "Eep... I-I'm sorry..."

Bridgette has put a hand over her mouth, and now looks even more upset, eyes wide. She looks at Zan and whimpers, "Zan... I..."

Zan, his cybernetic eye in Alarm Icon, says, "Stay calm, Bridgette... You're panicking still, and your heart-rate is wild... Teresa, are you ok?"

Ashei steps forward and helps Teresa up. She replies, "I'm ok... Are you ok, Bridgette?"

Bridgette nods and says, "I am... I'm sorry I yelled... Ngh... Zan, please, let's hurry up!" Her eyes quiver as she thinks, (I mustn't let this place get to me... I mustn't...)

Zan watches her for a moment with a soft look, the Alarm Icon fading away in his cybernetic eye, and he mumbles, "Hmm..."

The Gofer Sisters pass curious glances at each other. The group resumes moving forward, descending the tunnel, and now holding on to each other to prevent further slips. As they descend, half a dozen more Golden Bats suddenly swarm past the group. Bridgette, Teresa and Arbie shriek, and the entire group shields themselves. The bats flutter and flurry about, and fly onward. Cici watches them go, and a look of mild fascination passes across her face. They shortly continue to descend. Faint buzzing and screeching sounds become audible and slowly grow louder as the group progresses.

After a few more minutes of spelunking down the tunnel, they emerge into a vast underground chamber. The chamber where Zelena was lurking, it is very wide open and dimly lit by glowing rocks in random places throughout the large cavern. It was the site of a small battle at one time. Now, it is absolutely swarming with gigantic bronze-colored Killer Bees and Golden Bats.

Cici stares at the swarming vermin, and remarks, "...The cavern seems a bit more... infested than I recall."

Zan also stares, the Shock Icon in his cybernetic eye, and says, "My prime, there's thousands of them."

Teresa quickly starts to sweat, especially when the creatures notice them, and exclaims, "Why did it have to be bees?! They're coming at us!"

Indeed, the moment the group entered the cavern, the creatures noticed them. Everything starts to fly at them all at once. Zan's Shock Icon intensifies, and he shouts, "Open fire!"

Zan thrusts his hands out to shoot bolts of Plasma. Bridgette, teeth gritted, starts swinging her scythe to create Flame sweeps. Teresa frantically thrusts and swings her scepter to launch Bone Spears. Ashei swings her sword, launching volleys of icicles, as well as slicing creatures that get close enough to her. Thysty stays back and shoots at them with her FarSight, the shots instantly killing anything hit. Cici beats her wings to fire scattershot bolts of golden energy. The Gofer Sisters shoot at them with their Plasma Pistols. But there's so many of the creatures that the enemy line continues to creep closer and closer.

Ashei shouts as she swings and swings, "Zan! What could be the cause of this?!"

Zan keeps firing Plasma bolts, replies, "I'm detecting the Static deeper within the cave! It must be influ-GAH!" and is stung by one of the bees. His barrier absorbs it, and he shouts, "Blasted BUG!" He grabs the bee, electrocutes it, and flings it at others, knocking a couple out of the air.

"Get- Get off! Ergh!" Teresa cries out as she struggles with a Golden Bat that has clamped on to her arm. She shouts, "Someone help me!"

Bridgette swings her scythe, nailing the bat with a Firebolt, but another bat latches on to Bridgette's arm, and she snarls at it. Ashei deftly slashes that bat, only for two bees to come at her simultaneously. With swift motion, she grabs the one and shoves it into the other. They fall to the ground, and the Gofer Sisters shoot them repeatedly. A bee flies around the group erratically in sudden movements, to study them, then dashes at Teresa from behind, but Thysty shoots it out of the air and it is killed immediately. A bat dives in, swoops between Elbie's legs, causing her skirt to fly up and flash her vagina, and she yelps. Arbie leaps at it and smacks it with her Pistol, knocking it to the ground, where both she and Elbie shoot it. Several Golden Bats are floating in front of Cici, mesmerized by her wings. She admires them, then claps her wings on the cluster of bats, and they fall into a pile on the ground. More bees and bats rush toward the group.

Zan bellows, "Ok, ENOUGH of this. HRRAAAHH!" He builds up power, and discharges a massive Plasma wave. It spreads out, harmlessly consuming all of the girls, and destroying all of the bats and bees in the immediate vicinity. Those that are not hit end up blasted by arcs that bolt out from the struck creatures and the girls.

The cavern continues to buzz with activity, but the immediate area is no longer swarming. Teresa wipes her brow and says, "Phew... That was amazing, master!"

Zan folds his arms, tapping two fingers on his arm, and replies, "Yeah, well, they were getting on my nerves. Are you ok, Bridgette..?"

Bridgette shakes her head, still upset, and replies, "No. I want to get out of here."

Zan gives her a soft look, and lowers his arms. "Please be patient, Bridgette. I'll scan for the Static, and we'll disperse it," he says, as he turns to look deeper into the cave.

Bridgette is irritated, but stays close to Zan. He puts two fingers to his temple to start scanning again, while the others look around. Thysty slowly pans over the area, using the FarSight's x-ray scope, and sees thousands more of the bats and bees in the other areas of the cave. A look of dread slowly fills her face as she sees more and more of them. "We probably only have a few minutes to spare before the critters start to fill this area up again. There's literally thousands of them in here," she says nervously.

Zan replies, "Understood," and continues to scan. He notices when Bridgette takes his arm. He lifts it, she releases it, and he puts it around her in reaction. She puts her arms around him instead and tries to calm down.

Teresa walks forward a short distance and stands in front of the group. The cave being rather dark, she doesn't notice the huge hole in the ground just two steps in front of her. Cici moves in front of the group as well, using her wings to produce some light, yet Teresa, still fails to see the hole. Ashei and the Gofer sisters stay back, and the Gofer Sisters check their own scanning devices. Elbie's device is displaying information from the Radar Buoy she set up. It currently shows that there is some activity on the surface. She shows it to her sister, and Arbie checks her device. The Shield Buoy is showing no signs of duress. Elbie's device also shows that the Uroktors have engaged some enemies. The twins nod. Ashei hears thunder echo down from the tunnel they just came from, and looks back. She can smell moisture all around them. Tinged with bat guano. She grimaces.

Zan's cybernetic eye glints, and he says, "Ok, got a fix. It's a hundred and twenty meters ahead. Let's move."

The girls acknowledge, and move forward. Teresa promptly steps off into the hole. She shrieks, but Cici lashes out and snags her by a pigtail.

"OWW! OWW!" Teresa squeals, gasping, tears quickly form in her eyes, as she is pulled back and Cici grabs her shoulder, releasing her pigtail. Zan also yelps and reaches out to grab her left arm.

The group halts, and sees the big hole in the ground. Teresa is very scared for a moment, with heaving breaths. She looks at Cici, very flustered, but quickly tries to conceal this. Cici keeps hold of her shoulder and says, "That was much too close, Teresa. I apologize for having to grab you by your hair."

Teresa adjusts her pigtail and says, "I-it's ok. Thanks for helping me." She puts her arms akimbo and sets up her haughty front as she adds, "Besides, if I had fallen in, I could have easily gotten out by myself."

Cici just gives her an amused smile, and nods. Zan, however, still holding her arm, says, "You _need_ to be more careful, Teresa, please."

Teresa nods, and turns. She looks down the hole, and a Killer Bee zips up right to her face, causing her to yelp. It comes at her, but she smashes it aside with a swing of her scepter. "Here they come again!" Thysty shouts.

Zan throws his hand forward in a point and exclaims, "Let's get moving then!"

The group heads forward through the cavern, going around the hole in front of them. Zan and Ashei lead, with Bridgette and Teresa staying close to Zan. The Gofer Sisters, Cici and Thysty take up the rear. As they move, the droning and screeching continues to steadily get louder, and Golden Bats and Killer Bees gradually start to appear with greater frequency. A Killer Bee suddenly comes flying out from behind a large stone, right at Ashei. She reacts by blocking with her gauntlet, and the bee hits it so hard it knocks itself out. The group stares at it for a moment, the Gofer Sisters snickering, and they keep moving forward. As they climb over a large rock, they come upon the carcass of a Bloody Beast. Teresa makes a repulsive face at the sight of it, then yelps when it twitches. A Killer Bee emerges with a burst from the carcass and comes at them. Cici nails it with a golden feather, it petrifies to gold, and hits the ground, sliding along and past the group, where it drops into another large hole. They never hear it hit the bottom, making Teresa think back to when she nearly fell into one herself. Her pigtails sag just slightly. The group progresses further, and clamber up and over a short cliff. Just as they reach the top, a Golden Bat drops down on Bridgette, and she screams. She starts flailing, and nearly falls off the cliff. Ashei grabs her, while Zan grabs the bat. He electrocutes it, and throws it at Teresa, who swings her scepter to send it flying in another direction. Ashei and Zan look at Bridgette, and she grumbles. They resume progress, and find a number of old wooden boxes lined up like a blockade. They walk up to them and see several more Golden Bats and Killer Bees beyond. Thysty and the Gofer Sisters shoot at them, using the boxes to steady their aim. Those hit die, while the rest, but for one bat, scatter. That bat swoops by the group, circles around and flies at Cici. She claps her wings on it, and it remains floating, stunned. Cici admires it for a moment, catching Teresa's attention. Ashei stabs it with her sword, it freezes, and shatters when it hits the ground. They climb over the boxes to progress, and Teresa comments, "Cici, do you like those creatures or something?"

"Ah, I am intrigued by anything gold, Teresa, whether it be object or animal," she replies.

Teresa grins as she says, "I figured as much, what with your gold wings, gold dress, gold decorations..." Cici gestures for her hush, and she does, though still amused.

By this point there is a constant stream of vermin coming at them. Thysty takes pot-shots whenever the opportunity presents itself. Zan flings Plasma bolts at others, while Bridgette throws fireballs. The Gofer Sisters continue to shoot at the creatures whenever they see them, and Ashei slashes down any that get close enough. Teresa and Cici keep an eye on the group's rear. Six Killer Bees cluster up behind them, and come at the group in a tight formation. Teresa sees them coming and thrusts her scepter upward, creating a bone spike to jut up, stabbing the lead bee, and the others scatter in fright.

The droning and screeching get ever louder, and after a moment, the group rounds a large stone formation, and stops. They fall silent and stare.

Zan slowly brings a hand to his chin, the side of his index finger touching it, as he takes in the sight, and mutters, "...Well, there it is..."

Cici's wings droop at the sight, and she remarks, "I have seen many things, but... nothing quite like this before."

Teresa has a look of revulsion and exclaims, "It's hideous! It's writhing!"

The Interdimensional Static within this cave has manifested in the form of a garbled mass of Golden Bat and Killer Bee parts. It is the source of the noise, producing intense bee droning and bat screeching sounds, and Golden Bats and Killer Bees are constantly spawning from the Static. They fly off in random directions quickly, almost as if they were being fired off like projectiles.

Arbie gestures at it and says, "So THAT'S why the cave is infested!" Elbie imitates her sister's gesture with the opposite hand and adds, "The Static is acting like a monster generator!"

Zan, still staring, explains, "Evidently the presence of the Golden Bats and Killer Bees that naturally live in this cave influenced the way this Static manifested itself into existence. Interdimensional Static is often affected by its environment, with a variety of different forms it can take. This one seems to have taken the form of a Genetic Plexus. The creatures we've been killing HAVE seemed weaker than the natural creatures here, so they must be poor quality copies. But it's producing them way too fast. We need to get rid of this thing before the cave fills to bursting."

Teresa looks on and says, "They may be 'poor quality copies', but that didn't make them any less annoying. How are we going to do this, master Zan?"

"You brought the D.H.R.s, Gofer Sisters?" he asks as he looks over his shoulder at them.

They smirk, and take out three stake-shaped devices with wide heads sporting buttons and recessed surfaces of a different color. "Yes!" they reply enthusiastically.

A bat shoots out of the Static and zips right past the group, turns, and screeches. An entire flock of bats emerge from hiding spots, and swarms of bees rise and dart out into view.

Thysty shakes her head and shouts, "They're coming at us again!"

Zan orders, "Bridgette, Teresa, Ashei, Cici, Thysty, cover us! Gofers! With me!"

"Let's go!" the Gofer Sisters respond.

Zan and the Gofer Sisters charge right at the Static, while the others, but for Thysty, rush forward and spread out. The creatures quickly move in on them as they approach the Static formation. Ashei leaps into the air and slashes a Killer Bee in two, but another stabs her with its huge stinger, causing her to crash land. Thysty snipes the bee, instantly destroying it. Bridgette fiercely slashes her scythe as she runs, releasing waves of Flame that fry everything in its path. Cici glides forward, beating her wings to scatter bolts of golden energy, but a bat drops down and lands on her head. She performs a flip to throw it off, but more bats swarm in on her. One gets sniped by Thysty and is destroyed. Teresa thrusts her scepter upward, and bone spikes jut out of the ground all over the area to stab at least some of the airborne enemies, but others dodge. She shrieks as three bees close in on her and she swings her scepter to beat them back. Thysty, hanging back, continues to shoot at the Golden Bats and Killer Bees, who seem more intent on attacking the group nearing the Static, as though they perceived them as threatening a nest. Zan rushes headlong toward the Static, while the Gofer Sisters follow close behind. The Static starts firing off bees and bats more rapidly, as though it senses its demise approaching, and is attempting to defend itself. Zan tilts hard to the left to avoid a bee to the face, and the Gofer Sisters duck with a yelp. Zan performs a short hop to avoid a bat to the stomach, and the Gofer Sisters jump sideways with another yelp. Getting close, Elbie shouts as she throws the first D.H.R. to Zan. He catches it, and leaps forward with a roll at the end, avoiding another bat to the head. The moment his feet touch the ground, he springs forward, getting right up in front of the Static. He plunges the D.H.R. into the ground at the Static's twelve o'clock position and hits a button on it. It beeps affirmatively and the recessed surfaces start to glow with streams of energy.

Ashei punches a bat midair as it attempts to dive in on her, and slashes her sword to create a wave of ice to strike another bat, but a third clamps on to her sword arm. She punches it with her free hand. Bridgette, yelling as she fights, keeps swinging her scythe, alternating Plasma and Flame waves, eradicating everything that gets close in front, but a bee comes up behind and stings her right in the backside. She yelps quite audibly, but since her barrier absorbed it, it was out of surprise rather than pain. The bee is shot by Thysty the next moment and is destroyed. Bridgette growls in frustration. Cici beats her wings repeatedly, creating waves of golden energy, but the bats seem quite resistant to her energy type. She resorts to slashing at them with her wings, and gradually more and more of them clamp down on her wings, weighing them down. She grits her teeth in strain. Teresa is frantically swinging her scepter, slinging Bone Spears and casting off blobs of tar. One bee is blasted away by a shot from Thysty. Teresa thrusts her scepter upward hard, and a large number of bone spikes stab up in a ring around her to hit nearly everything. The moment the spikes clear, however, more bees move in, and she squeals in fear. Thysty remains hanging back, frantically shooting at the swarming enemies and reloading when she needs to. She doesn't notice that four bees and three bats have gathered behind her. Zan leaps sideways to avoid a bat to the face, and shouts. Arbie flings the second D.H.R. at him, but a bee launches out of the Static and strikes the device, bouncing it straight up. The Gofer Sisters yelp, and Zan leaps forward to catch it. He fumbles the catch several times, each slip springing it left, right and up, and the Gofer Sisters cringe tightly at the sight. He finally snatches it, securing the device in hand, and a bat darts out of the Static to hit him in the back of the head. He jolts hard, swings around and backhands the bat away. He lunges forward, moving to the Static's four o'clock position. As he goes, he ducks so hard he slides on his knees, to avoid a bee to the head. He comes to a stop in position and jams the device into the ground. He hits a button, and it beeps affirmatively. It and the first device start glowing more intensively. The Gofer Sisters run the other way around the Static, and yelp when a bat flies at them. They shoot it with their Plasma Pistols simultaneously, and it bursts into golden dust that blows away.

Ashei has three bats and two bees attacking her at once, and thrusts her sword straight up, creating a Frost Nova, a powerful expanding ring-shaped wave of Ice, that freezes all of them at once. They hit the ground and shatter, but as she turns, another bee stings her in her head and her barrier crackles, causing her to gasp in surprise. That bee is shot by Thysty the next moment, but Ashei grits her teeth when she sees four more bees coming at her. She swings her sword hard at them. Bridgette slashes at another approaching bee, but a bat comes at her from behind while she's distracted and bites the back of her head. Her barrier absorbs it, she screams, and tries to get to let go. Two more bees move in and sting her stomach and side area, and her barrier shows signs of fatigue, crackling visibly. She screams fearfully. So many bats have now clamped on to Cici's wings that she strains to move them. Several bees move in to sting her, and her barrier is taking constant damage. She resorts to slashing at them with feathers between her fingers to act like knives. One bat comes down at her from above, but is shot by Thysty. Teresa is squealing fearfully, and has started to panic, sweat rolling and tears in her eyes as the bees swarm in. She drops to the ground and curls up as the bees come at her. Thysty aims to take a shot, only for the creatures behind her to move in suddenly and attack. She shrieks in reaction to the ambush and swings her gun fearfully to try and drive them off as they bite and sting at her. Zan senses his group is becoming overwhelmed, and his cybernetic eye shifts to the Fury Icon. He shouts loudly, and Elbie, with a squeal, flings the last D.H.R. at him. He leaps toward the Static's eight o'clock position, performs a soumersault to avoid a point-blank bee launch, catches the device, and slams it into the ground the moment he lands. He hits the button, and it beeps affirmitively. It and the other two glow at full intensity, signalling they are good to go. "NOW GOFERS! NOW!" Zan bellows.

Elbie and Arbie grin at each other and energetically hit a button on their personal control devices. Zan lunges at the bees attacking Teresa meanwhile. The D.H.R.s start to glow, and connect light purple beams to each other to form a triangle around the Static's base. The space within the triangle fills with a solid field of light purple energy showing cryptic symbols that swirl about. Then the three devices fire more beams up at right angles to form a pyramid of light purple energy that overlaps with the Static, and the space within becomes warped. The Static becomes erratic, and quickly begins to destabilize. It stops spawning creatures, and the screeching and buzzing noises it produces becomes distorted. The Static warps, contorts, and finally implodes. The moment it does, all Killer Bees and Golden Bats in the area burst into energy and disappear. Every creature, but for a single Golden Bat, is gone. A quiet quickly fills the cavern.

Ashei stands, sword still extended, panting. Bridgette, eyes filled with tears, is also panting, and slowly looks around. She spots the Golden Bat and snarls at it. It yelps, and flees. Cici smiles, and flexes her now completely free wings. Thysty pants as well, and looks around. The Gofer Sisters belt the signature high-pitched rapidfire cackle and high-five each other. Teresa is still curled up, whimpering. Zan picks her up and she peeks out. When she sees its safe, she looks at him with tear-filled eyes, and aggressively clings. He holds her and pats her back gently, with a soft smile.

Ashei slowly sheathes her sword and says, "That was... insane, yeah?"

Thysty holds her rifle passively, looking all around now, and replies, "In the immortal words of Daggett the Beaver, 'That was _nuts_!'"

Cici brings her wings in front of herself to look at the teeth marks, and says, "I obviously need to improve the strength of my wings. I should not have been so easily weighed down." She flexes them a few times, golden sparkles descending like powder from them.

Bridgette whines, "I want to go hooome..." She rushes up to Zan quickly and shouts, "Zan! I hate, hate, HATE this place!"

Zan puts an arm around Bridgette while still holding Teresa. "I know, Bridgette... I know..." he says, trying to calm her.

Teresa peers at Bridgette, then says, "Master, that was terrifying! So many stupid BUGS."

Thysty says, "No kidding!" as she sweeps her scope around. She sighs in relief, and adds, "But not anymore! I count... six, in total. The natural inhabitants I guess." She puts her rifle away, and stretches her arms upward, pushing her bare, beautiful breasts out as she does.

Zan hesitantly says, "We've done this area a great service by getting rid of that, but..."

Bridgette trembles as she says, "Zan... No..."

Zan slowly shakes his head as he finishes, "Girls, that was obviously not the Interdimensional Static responsible for the Genome attack on our home. There ARE no Human Genomes in this cave."

Bridgette clutches a fist, but notices this, and stops herself. She just whines, and clings to Zan. Teresa gives her a surprised look when she ends up grabbed as well. Zan gives them both a soft look and says, "We must leave, and head for Cowl Village next. Even if this was the source, we still need to disperse the other sources of Static as well. We can't leave them unattended to. Come along, Bridgette... This trial is only a third over, and you're doing well enough."

Bridgette gives him a despairing look and thinks, (That's what you think, Zan... I'm so afraid... I can't let it happen... I love my friends!)

Zan looks closer at Teresa, and wipes the tears and sweat from her face. She gives him a cute look, and says, "Thank you... ...Master Zan, what were those devices?"

Zan blinks, and looks at the Gofer Sisters. He says, "Oh, yeah, Gofer Sisters, please fetch them." They nod and as they go to get the devices, Zan explains, "Those are Dimensional Harmonic Resonators. To put it simply and quickly, Interdimensional Static is basically a small hole in the Subdimensional Fabric. The resonators close that hole by 'patching' it. You should study up on the subject when you get a chance. You've been doing a lot of reading, but apparently not on the right stuff." He gently thumbs her cheek, and she blushes slightly.

She also giggles softly, and replies, "I guess so. You can put me down now master. I'm not afraid."

Zan nods, and sets her down. He looks at the trembling Bridgette, and his cybernetic eye shifts to the Worry Icon. He rests a hand on her shoulder and says, "Let's go, Bridgette... You need to rest and talk to us about this inordinate fear that you can't shake."

Bridgette gives him a nervous look and replies, "I... Yes... Zan..." She thinks, (I need to straighten this out! They care about me so much, I need to tell them... But if I do... I might... ...No, I have to trust them! I can do this... I have to! For Zan...) She rubs her face and turns with the group.

They backtrack through the cave. Now that the area is quiet, the group relaxes a little and takes the moment to catch their breath and look around. They pass the boxes, round the large stone and avoid the big holes in the ground. When they get to the tunnel entrance, they notice water flowing down it, and they hear thunder echo from the tunnel. Arbie checks her device, and the Shield Buoy is registering steady rain.

Arbie looks up from the device and says, "If anyone wants to take a shower... Now is the time." Elbie peers at her sister's device and asks, "Is it raining that hard?" to which Arbie replies, "Apparently."

The group enters and carefully climbs the tunnel. Now that there is a stream flowing down, the group comes to understand why there is silt on the floor. It makes their climb more difficult. Zan leads again, holding Bridgette's hand. She holds Teresa's, she holds Ashei's, she holds Elbie's, she holds Arbie's, she holds Thysty's, and she holds Cici's. At least twice, Teresa slips, and Arbie slips once, but the group stays together as they climb the tunnel.

They emerge from the rock, and find it pouring rain so hard visibility is reduced to minimum. Teresa looks on in shock and comments, "You WEREN'T kidding! It's raining really, really heavily! This would ruin my hair if it wasn't for the Contour Barrier!"

Indeed, as the group steps out into the rain, the water collects and slides off their barriers as if they were covered in plastic slickers. A strong gust rushes through, but they can keep going with no trouble. Thysty says, "I'm tempted to turn mine off. After all that, I could use a cool-down..." and looks at Zan with a suspicious little smile.

Zan doesn't notice, and says, "I don't think we packed towels in the shuttle to dry off with though."

Thysty gives Zan an incredulous look and says, "Seriously, I mention letting myself get soaked. Letting this hot body get soaked. And all you can think about is how I would be able to dry myself off?"

Zan forms a smirk, gives Thysty an amused look over his shoulder, and says, "Oh I knew what you were getting at... But we're on an urgent mission, not on vacation. You can flirt all you want, but we have no time to play."

Thysty and the Gofer Sisters give each other pouty looks and Teresa snickers again. Bridgette, Ashei and Cici are too focused on trying to see ahead and around to react. The group works their way through the rain, down the slick dirt hill, and across the shoreline. The waves are raging against the shore, sea mist mixed with the rain to make visibility even worse. Teresa slips off a soaked rock as she climbs over it, and sand and sea water bursts up where she lands. The Gofer Sisters bust out laughing. Teresa fusses at them as she recovers. A strong gust blows by, killing visibility for the duration of the gale.

After several minutes of struggling through the rain and the wind, they reach the shuttle. It stands tall on the rock, an impressive sight in the deluge, the shield bubble surrounding it visible due to the rain all over it. Thunder rumbles overhead. As the group climbs up onto the rock, Teresa moves to the first tar pit she laid and disperses it. She moves around to the second, clears it, and moves to the third. She finds a Bloody Beast struggling, half drowned, in the pit. She sneers, and shouts, "Get 'em my minions!"

Uroktors emerge in the puddle and start biting and slashing the Bloody Beast. It has no strength to fight back, and dies, sinking into the pit. The Uroktors dive in, and Teresa disperses that pit. She moves to close the last one.

The rest of the group gets under the shuttle during this, where it is still dry due to the shield bubble. Elbie and Arbie go to their Buoy devices, bend over sharply at the hips again to present the extraordinary view of their entire nether areas, and start typing on the devices' panels. This time Zan notices their postures, and passes a look at both of them, arching his natural eye ridge. He looks at Thysty and Bridgette afterward. Thysty is looking at him with sultry amusement, while Bridgette just rolls her eyes. She'd be amused too, if she wasn't so distressed. The Gofer Sisters deactivate the buoys, and the shield bubble closes, but because everyone is under the parked shuttle, they remain sheltered from the rain. What little water that was on them slides right off their Contour Barriers to form puddles. Teresa clambers up onto the flat rock and flicks water off of herself. A very loud clap of thunder suddenly blasts through, causing Bridgette to jump violently and yelp. Zan and the women look at her, and develop concerned looks.

Ashei steps up to her and says gently, "Let's go up into the shuttle, Bridgette..."

Bridgette, trembling again, replies, "Yes... Let's..."

They turn to file into the shuttle. Zan waits for everyone to go up, and as the Gofer Sisters move to go up, Zan follows with them.

As they walk, Zan quietly says, "Gofer Sisters... I'd like for you to fly more slowly to the next destination. Bridgette's problem has become my problem, and I intend to get to the bottom of it. She's so afraid... it really distresses me. And I fear she may hurt herself at this rate."

They nod at him slowly as they go, carrying the buoys with them.

Once in the shuttle, the Gofer Sisters carry the buoys to the storage locker in the back. Zan closes the access ramp, and takes the same seat he used before. Everyone else does the same. The Gofer Sisters pass the group and go into the pilot's compartment. They take seats and get the shuttle's engines started.

The shuttle slowly lifts off into the air, buffeted by the ferocious thunderstorm. The landing struts retract, the wings fold down, the shuttle turns, and flies west, at one quarter the speed it used to get to Umari Island.

~Waypoint 14: Phobic~

As the group sits, they shortly notice that the shuttle is not moving nearly as fast as it did the first time. They look at Zan, and see that he is looking at Bridgette. Their attention turns to her, and they frown sadly at the sight. As she sits there, she trembles like someone afraid of an upcoming disaster. Zan slowly looks around at the group, gauging their reactions, then looks at Bridgette again with a similar expression.

Thysty whispers to Ashei, "Look at her... She's shaking... It's like... like someone trying to deal with a phobia or something."

Ashei narrows an eye, speaking to Thysty but looking at Bridgette, "Phobia..? Of a place?"

Thysty comments, "I'm not afraid of any places or anything, but I can get shaky like that when I think about... Umm... Certain... spiky rodents... Por... Porcu..." She clutches her shoulders and shudders, then exclaims, "Oh great, now I'm scared too!" She starts checking her own body, looking at her arms, breasts, sides, legs, while muttering, "No scars... No scars..."

Ashei looks at Thysty in calm surprise and says, "Thysty, you're fine, yeah? We haven't encountered any porcu-" Thysty quickly puts a hand over Ashei's mouth, yelps, "Don't say it!" shudders again, and tries to distract herself by cleaning her rifle.

Bridgette looks at Thysty, at first in annoyance, but then gets to thinking, (Phobia...? A phobia... Maybe... Maybe that is what I'm dealing with. Maybe I've developed some kind of phobia of this realm... I can't let it change me... Change me back... I can't... I'm so scared of it...) She takes a breath, trying to stop trembling, and says, "I... I am afraid... I didn't want to see this realm again... But it's not the realm itself... It's..."

She flinches when Zan rests a hand on her's, and she looks at him. She sees the Love Icon in his cybernetic eye, and the soft expression on his face. She is still trembling, unable to calm herself. Zan quietly says, "Bridgette, I asked the Gofer Sisters to fly more slowly to the next destination, because I need to take time to help you with this. Come here." He gently gestures for her to move onto his lap.

Bridgette gazes at him, and obliges. She stands up, shifts over and climbs onto Zan's lap, straddling it while facing him. Teresa gets a cute smile, and leans in a little. Cici smiles warmly and shifts to be in the seat Bridgette was using in order to stay close. Ashei and Thysty take note, and observe. Zan brings an arm around Bridgette, the other hand on the back of her head. He gently has her rest her head on his shoulder, and closes his eyes. He begins to glow a very faint purple, and the passenger compartment's atmosphere becomes very tranquil. He bestows upon Bridgette his Tranquility Aura, and his glow expands to surround her as well. She half closes her eyes, her breathing softens and her trembling eases.

Bridgette, her thoughts calm and slowing as well, decides, (I have to tell them... I have to trust that they will help...)

Zan whispers, "No harm will come to you, sweetheart. I have no intention of allowing anything to hurt you. You are safe..."

He moves his head to look at her, and she looks up at him. He gently kisses her lips, and she closes her eyes during the kiss. The other girls smile on seeing this.

Teresa quietly comments, "I know how you feel, too, Bridgette. The idea of going back to Medea is... Ugh, I don't even want to think about it. All those treacherous people..."

Cici speaks very gently, "Bridgette... We have the time, and you have our attention. Please... Tell us. What exactly are you afraid of? What is it that keeps you in such a state of panic?"

Zan slowly ends the kiss and observes Bridgette's face. She stammers, "I... I just... I don't..."

Zan, his arms still around her, continues to use his Tranquility Aura to help Bridgette stay calm, and whispers, "Take your time... Allow the tranquility to smooth out your thoughts..."

Bridgette closes her eyes, breathes for a moment, then opens her eyes and says, "A... couple of you probably remember how I was when I was living here... I hate thinking about it... I was so... mean, so angry, so hateful... This realm is so hard to survive in... The Monsters, the people, and that overall feeling that the world itself is just trying to crush you... I lost so much... So many things happened to me to ruin my life... Until I met Zan. I tried to hurt him like I did everyone else. I yelled at him, I bossed him around, I even attacked him once, but... He never once showed an ounce of the selfishness the rest of this world is full of... That, and his tranquility, it touched my heart. It changed me, the way it's changed so many of the rest of the women of the Entourage. And once I moved with him to his Estate... I never realized how security felt until that time. I was finally living a life of true peace. If I hadn't met him, I'd still be struggling to survive, with two idiots for companions, and no one to turn to... But the scars of this realm never left me, and... Whenever I think about how I was back then I feel... sick... So ashamed... I was so heartless... So hateful... And..." Her emotions once again begin to intensify as she continues, "And now this world has managed to reach out in all its evil and touch my home! My sanctuary... attacked by this realm! And then it drags me back here..! This world is corruptive! And I just know that if I stay here too long, it's going to... going to revert me back to the angry orph- ...Angry woman I was before meeting Zan! I can't let that happen! I don't want to hurt you, Zan! I don't want to hurt my friends, and I don't want this realm to hurt you all either! I hate this world! I _hate_ it! And I just KNOW something bad's going to happen if we stay in this world too long!"

Bridgette gazes into Zan's eyes, and he gazes back. Everyone is quiet for a moment to think about the proper response to Bridgette's outpouring.

After a few seconds, Zan softly says, "Do you feel better now that you've let all of that out?"

Bridgette averts her eyes in Cici's direction, calmer now after burning off the burden, and admits, "I... I do... I didn't want to talk about it because I was afraid... I didn't want to remind everyone of how I was back then, and bring up all those bad memories."

Cici narrows an eye and says, "But Bridgette, they are just that: memories. Memories of a time long passed, from which you have traveled very far, and learned many valuable lessons during the duration. Lessons that lead to remarkable improvement in your nature. Improvement, I might add, that is not as easily reversible as you seem to fear it so."

Ashei folds her arms and says, "Agreed. Bridgette, I've known you for two years, and I rather distinctly remember the belligerent nature you used to have. That nature has subsided dramatically, and you have matured just as much so in that time. Maturity comes with life and experience, yeah? Returning to the roots isn't going to cause a breakdown in maturity. Your heart is strong, Bridgette, and I feel certain this realm will not cause you to 'revert'."

Teresa sneers as she says, "And besides, this notion that we're in danger here is just silly. You saw how well we squashed the Human Genomes at the Estate and the monsters at that sky castle! We're waaay stronger than anything this realm can throw at us! You might have had trouble before, but you, me, master Zan, we're all a whole lot tougher. This world doesn't stand a chance!" She grins confidently.

"I hear that! The Amethytus Entourage will always triumph! Hee hee hee..." Thysty chimes in.

Zan nods and says, "Yes. And no matter what happens, you should remember that it was my love for you that helped you become who you are. That love will never subside, so you will always have a source of security and peace to rely upon. Even if some things were to change, you will always have me. Have us." He gives Teresa an amused look and adds, "And yeah, we're pretty capable of handling whatever is thrown at us. It might get hectic, but we'll never be in any extraordinary danger. You don't need to be so afraid that this realm will bring any extreme harm to us. That fear is unfounded."

Bridgette closes her eyes and clings to Zan for a moment, then heaves a sigh and says, "Yes... Ok... I'm still scared, but... I'll stay strong, and get through this. Just remember your promise, Zan."

"I will," he replies, gently touching her face.

Cici asks, "Have you given any further thought to the idea of visiting the friends you had in this realm, Bridgette?"

Bridgette makes a sour look, then looks away and replies, "I said it already, Cici. They weren't my friends. I hung out with them and worked with them, but they were never truly friends. Just people with a common goal... And not even all that common." She looks around at the group and continues, "But you all... You all ARE my friends. Real friends... and I thank you for helping me... and caring. It's why I want to get this over with. I don't want you all getting hurt by this realm. I hope you all are right, and that my worry that this realm will revert me and hurt you all is just some irrational fear I've developed."

Cici smiles and says, "We shall be fine."

Teresa chirps, "We're the Amethytus Entourage! We won't have any trouble."

Zan runs a hand through her hair and adds, "Turn that fear into strength, Bridgette, and we shall certainly succeed."

Bridgette gives Zan a loving look, and pulls up into another kiss.

Another few minutes pass, and the Gofer Sisters announce over the intercom, "Cowl Village! Cowl Village!"

Elbie exclaims "And the Interdimensional activity detector is off the charts!" followed by Arbie adding, "Wow! The place is buzzing with activity! This is gonna be interesting!"

Cici's expression grows firm, she gets up and moves to near the front of the passenger compartment. Thysty gets up and goes to the storage locker for some ammo for her FarSight. Teresa checks the status of her Contour Barrier, and nods to herself on seeing that it is fully charged. Ashei takes a deep breath, eyes closed, to ready herself. Zan slowly ends the kiss and cups Bridgette's face as he whispers, "We must continue our mission, Bridgette... for the sake of this realm, our Estate, and any other realms this incident may have touched."

Bridgette keeps her gaze fixed on his eyes, and he can still detect a faint trace of fear within her as she whispers, "I know. Thank you, Zan."

Bridgette reluctantly climbs off of Zan's lap, and checks her own Contour Barrier. Zan watches her for a moment, then looks around as he says, "Is everyone ready? Our Contour Barriers should be fully recharged."

The women acknowledge.

~Waypoint 15: Operation Cowl Village~

Under chilly, grey skies lies Cowl Village, once a hamlet situated within a northern latitudinal tundra, a region beside the Borhoko mountain range in Neverland's northeastern territory. "Once" being the key word. When the invasion of the Human Genomes began, the entire village fell victim to one of the more monstrous Genome leaders. Now the village is a ghost town largely untouched by the rest of the inhabitants of the region, and this abandonment shows. The village is in shambles, with not a single building undamaged in some way. No one has come to claim the bodies of the inhabitants, and they remain casually distributed about the place, old, dried bloodstains on and around every one. That is, those not claimed by scavenging creatures. At the moment, however, the village is buzzing with activity, by Generic Human Genomes. Red ones. The same kind that attacked the Estate. Loud energy crackling can be heard coming from the village center.

The open, dirt lot where people once met for social and business activities is now the site of a large point of Interdimensional Static. This one has taken the form of a great big green ball of wildly sparking energy. It is currently very distorted and erratic, casting off green sparks like a giant sparkler firework. As it sparks, the Generic Genomes watch it, and their leader. A man, standing near the Static, amidst all of the Genomes, radiates with aggressive and thuggish attitude. He resembles the Goblins of Azeroth, only human-sized, with pale green skin, long, pointed ears and nose, heavily marked with cryptic-looking, red tattoos, and spiky silver hair. In a word, the punk of the Genome leaders. His name, is Sauber.

At the moment, he's focusing on the Static point, reaching toward it and projecting power, while being assisted by four Generic Genomes standing around the Static ball. As their power swirls around the ball, its erratic behavior very slowly stabilizes. Sauber mutters under his breath, "Come on you stupid thing... Shape back up..."

The Static progressively stabilizes further, and Sauber progressively cracks a grin as it does so. As the Static continues to stabilize, the ball slowly flattens out. It eventually transforms into a large funnel shape and becomes very stable. It flashes, fully stabilizing, and becomes a vortex-style portal. Sauber thrusts his arms straight up and shouts, "Gah-hahaha! Go! Go!"

A dozen Generic Genomes charge into the funnel and disappear. Sauber cackles while they're doing so. But with each Genome jumping in, the portal quavers, and once the twelvth goes in, the portal warps and violently bursts, returning to its form as a big Static ball. Sauber slaps a hand to his forehead and rants, "God dammit! Every single time! This thing will NOT hold steady! What is WITH this piece of crap?! It's worse than the other one! I am SO tired of having to keep shaping it back into a portal! Ergh..." He slowly drags his hand down his face as he continues, "Hmm... Hmhmhmheheheh... Well, I've already sent around seventy-five Genomes through. I can only imagine the pain and suffering they must be causing wherever they end up! Ahh... I wish I was there to see it myself. BAHAHAHAHA!" He curls his fingers in as he laughs at the wicked thoughts in his imagination.

The Genomes look at Sauber with no determinable reaction, and he calms, keeping a grin. No one notices the Lambda Shuttle on approach from behind them, and they don't hear it due to the loud sparking noises of the Static. Sauber looks around at the Genomes as he comments, "On top of that, this has to be THE safest method of laying waste to civilizations that I've come up with yet! I don't have to lift a finger. And I'm getting better at stablizing this thing, so... Very soon..."

The moment the Gofer Sisters see that the place is overrun with Generic Genomes, they open fire without hesitation. The shuttle's lasers strike a couple Genomes, knocking them over, and also hit the ground and some buildings, creating blasts.

Sauber shouts, "WHAT?!" swings around and stares as he adds, "...The hell is that?!"

The Genomes scatter to avoid the laser fire, taking cover behind buildings, trees and rocks. Sauber ducks around to the other side of the Static and watches, grimacing.

Inside the shuttle, Zan's group hears the shuttle's cannons firing, and move to the doorway to the pilot's compartment. Zan leans in and says, "What are you shooting at, Gofer Sisters?"

Elbie points out the window and exclaims, "The village is overrun with those red Human Genomes!" Arbie mimics Elbie's point with the opposite hand and adds, "They have the Static surrounded!"

Bridgette swallows hard, nervous again. Ashei and Thysty give each other firm looks. Cici frowns, Teresa's pigtails sag slightly, a bead of sweat forming. Zan's cybernetic eye shifts to the Determination Icon, and he says, "Lower the ramp. We'll go down while you're still airborne. Cover us, Gofer Sisters."

"Understood!" they respond, and prepare themselves.

The group moves to the middle of the passenger compartment, and the Gofer Sisters lower the ramp. Zan's group, with him leading and Thysty trailing, runs down the ramp and leaps off. They land on the ground between some buildings and race to the Static, their weapons drawn. But as they approach, looking at the Static, they stop when Sauber slips around it to get between them and the Static. He says, "Now who in the hell do you- ... ... ...Black metal parts... And a chick with long pink hair... YOU two again?! I thought I'd seen the last of you!" He stops suddenly when he notices the other women, including Thysty. Her nudity briefly distracts him. He gets a perverse grin, then looks at Zan, and sneers, "Well well well, so the noble cyborg is actually a playboy. Surrounding yourself with feeble females? How very, very sad. Is that all you have the strength to do? Subjugate women into your service to fight for you? HAH! HAHAHA!"

As he speaks, the Generic Genomes slowly begin to creep around to the group's flank while remaining under cover. The Lambda Shuttle remains in the air, the Gofer Sisters carefully observing. Bridgette growls, Ashei and Cici give Sauber dark looks, Thysty rolls her eyes, and Teresa grits her teeth with a grunt. She snaps, "H-how dare you insult my master like that! Do not disrespect his nobility and honor! You have no idea how wrong you are about him!"

Sauber points at her, squeezes his hand into a fist, and sweeps his hand to the side as he snarls, "And YOU have no idea how much of a kick I'd get out of BREAKING those sticks you call limbs, SMASHING in your disgustingly-cute face, and SNAPPING YOUR SPINE!"

Teresa's pigtails bristle and she squeals in terror. She promptly hides behind Zan, clings to him and whimpers, tears forming in her eyes, trembling. Sauber smirks at the sight, and turns his attention back to Zan as he says, "At any rate, the fact that you've shown your half-mechanical face here, Fandango, must mean that this big green ball of energy is obviously important."

Zan the Anger Icon having formed in his cybernetic eye from Sauber's threatening Teresa, replies calmly, "Not just important, but dangerous. Sauber, this thing is Interdimensional Static, and messing with it can cause catastrophic damage to this realm and any others that end up influenced by it. You've already discovered that it can act as a link to other realms. You must cease and desist from interacting with it."

Sauber folds his arms, sneering still, and he retorts, "Or what? You'll sic your girlies on me? HAH! Cease and desist my ass! I KNOW what potential this thing has, and I HOPE I'm causing damage. Damage is good. Death and destruction come in a close second and third." His eyes avert to the left just slightly, then return to Zan. "You were a joke last time I saw you, and you're still a joke! Seriously, what kind of wuss needs women to help him?!" he taunts.

Zan detects Sauber's momentary distraction, and his cybernetic eye glints when he immediately realizes that Sauber is stalling them. He swings around in time to see a bunch of Generic Genomes rush at the group in an attempted flanking. They are nearly upon Zan's group when lasers from the Lambda Shuttle strike them and the ground around them, creating blasts to interrupt their ambush. Zan points at the Genome group, and shouts, "Nice try! Engage them!"

Ashei and Cici rush at the Genomes, while Bridgette snarls and leaps toward them, everyone readying their weapons. Teresa, still frightened, summons her hoverboard to get an air advantage and tries to calm herself as she draws her scepter. Thysty immediately and rather nonchalantly shoots one of them, knocking it flat on its back. Zan swings back around and rushes at Sauber, causing him to flinch. Zan says, "I cannot allow you to continue exploiting this Static, Sauber. Now begone!"

He throws a hard left hook at Sauber's head, but Sauber tilts back just enough to avoid it. He doesn't avoid the follow-up gut punch, and grunts from the blow. He grits his teeth and shoves Zan back. He holds out a hand and a large metal club that highly resembles a four-foot-long baseball bat forms. He points it at Zan and shouts, "Like you have any right to bust in on other people's business?!"

Zan keeps a battle-ready stance and replies firmly, "Interdimensional Static IS my business, Sauber." He rushes at Sauber again, but as he does, he transmits through his Cybernetics to Thysty's headphone unit, (Thysty. I will keep Sauber distracted, while the rest of the girls fight the Genomes. I need you to slip past the enemies and disperse the Static. Gofer Sisters. Thysty needs the D.H.R.s for this strategy. Please act quickly.)

Thysty places a hand on her right headphone unit as she hears this. She nods, and runs back toward the shuttle. The Gofer Sisters pass urgent looks at each other, and while Arbie manages the guns, Elbie goes to the back of the shuttle to get the devices. The rest of the girls have engaged the Human Genomes, but are fighting defensively, because there are so many.

Ashei has powered up her sword with Ice energy, and swings it hard to slash a Genome across the chest, freezing the enemy. She jumps on its shoulders and leaps at another Genome. Pointing her sword at it, she enters an Icy spiral and strikes the Genome, instantly freezing and instantly shattering it. A Genome leaps at Ashei and throws a red-energy powered punch, which hits her side. Her barrier absorbs, she jolts, and counters by slamming her gauntlet elbow into the Genome's head, causing it to stagger back. It is shot by the Lambda Shuttle and launched away from Ashei. Bridgette swings her scythe mid-leap and releases a wave of Plasma that blasts several Genomes. Two of them leap at her as she's still airborne, and throw flying punches. Bridgette backward rolls in the air under the enemies to avoid it, and throws a fireball point-blank at one to blast it farther into the air. She lands hard on her rump however and yelps. A Genome leaps at Bridgette, but gets pelted by golden feathers from Cici and is petrified into gold. It crashes to the ground and slides to a stop in front of Bridgette. She notices Thysty run past the group toward the shuttle, and grits her teeth, climbing to her feet. She looks over her shoulder and sees Zan attacking Sauber. Cici glides by overhead of Bridgette, and three Genomes rush past after Cici. Bridgette thrusts a hand to shoot one in the back with a bolt of Plasma and it stumbles over. A tar pit opens next to Ashei, and three Uroktors leap out. One immediately lunges at a Genome as it rushes at Ashei and strikes it with a beak stab. Ashei looks up at Teresa to see her shoot a Bone Spear at another Genome, injuring it. Ashei thrusts her sword at yet another Genome to strike it with an icicle missile, and it is frozen. It is blasted by a ball of flame from Bridgette and is destroyed by shattering, but a Genome grabs Bridgette from behind and she starts shrieking. Teresa frowns and thrusts her scepter upward. A bone spike impales the Genome from below, breaking its grip on Bridgette, and she turns and slashes it with her scythe furiously. Cici, still gliding away from the two Genomes still after her, suddenly doubles back and performs a flip over their heads, smashing both of them in the back with her wings and sending them flying forward. The moment she ends the flip, a Genome lands an ax-kick on her and she is slammed to the ground with a grunt. The Genome raises a fist and punches Cici's head with a burst of red energy. Her barrier absorbs it, but she still yelps. A Uroktor tackles the Genome the next moment, getting it away from Cici.

Zan fires a blast of Plasma at Sauber, but Sauber swings his bat to deflect it. Zan leaps at Sauber and performs a roundhouse kick, but Sauber parries it with his bat with a yell. Sauber strikes Zan's head with the butt of his bat, but Zan's barrier absorbs the blow and Zan punches Sauber's shoulder with a Plasma-burst. Sauber growls and grabs Zan by the arm. He twists it hard, but Zan moves with the twisting motion and twirls in the air, flinging a scattershot of Plasma orbs that create explosions on impact with the ground. Sauber leaps around wildly to avoid these shots, moving inhumanly fast.

"Your aim sucks!" Sauber taunts.

Zan lands on his feet and springs toward Sauber with such force that it creates a burst of energy behind Zan. He is eerily tranquil, though the Anger Icon is still in his eye. Sauber leaps, lands on Zan's head and jumps off, flipping through the air to land behind Zan. Zan catches the ground with his hands, flips forward and lands on his feet, immediately leaping back toward Sauber in a complete directional reversal with a twist of his body to realign himself, all done in single fluid motion. Sauber only has time to turn around and look before Zan throws a flying punch. Sauber tilts to the side just in time to avoid it.

Sauber taunts, "Loser! I've seen regular huma-" but gets blasted by a discharge of Plasma from Zan mid-passby and is pushed back hard, sliding on his feet. "GRRRR!" he snarls.

Inside the shuttle, Arbie continues to man the turrets to shoot at the Genomes, while Elbie quickly gets to the ramp, carrying the D.H.R.s. Thysty gets under the shuttle and waves. Elbie tosses the devices to Thysty. She catches them, and looks back at the fight that is raging. The area is crawling with Genomes, but she sees some trees near the edge of the village square. She trots toward them and gets behind them. She looks around, and sees a half-destroyed stone fence. She hunches down and scurries along beside it. She stops briefly when she sees an old human corpse sitting against the fence, and frowns sadly. She moves past it and up against an old house. A human Genome goes flying by, on Plasma fire, and crashes into a tree, snapping the plant in the process. Thysty quickly moves around the building, and darts across the dirt path that is set between the building and another. She creeps around the second building, and enters a ruined garden with another dead human laying across a withered patch of flowers. She tries not to look at it as she creeps along. Suddenly a Chickapede, a strange, deceptively cute insect creature common to Neverland, scurries up to her and chirps. Thysty doesn't allow herself to be deceived, and immediately points her rifle at its face. It freezes in place, and looks terrified, somehow sensing that the weapon is deadly. Thysty gestures her gun dismissively to the side, frowning firmly, with a quiet grunt. The Chickapede flees in that direction. Thysty resumes crossing the garden, and hides behind a tree when three human Genomes run close by toward the fight. She checks her bearings, and sees that she's about halfway around the square, getting close to the opposite side of the Static from where Zan and Sauber are fighting. She jumps behind a hedgerow and keeps moving.

There are now four Generic Genomes around Ashei, and they are all creating Exterminatorbs. A Genome crashes a Brandish column down on Bridgette and she is knocked over by the blast. She screams and scrambles to her feet. Teresa rises and falls in the air to avoid Exterminatorbs being thrown at her, and to avoid Genomes leaping at her to throw midair melee attacks. Cici also has several Genomes surrounding her, and creates a shockwave of golden energy to blast them away.

"There's too many!" Teresa squeals fearfully, dodging another Exterminatorb as it zings past her head.

Bridgette barks, "We're NOT gonna lose here! Stop whining!"

With Elbie back in the pilot's compartment, she assists her sister in shooting at the Genomes. They fire indiscriminately, their lasers striking Genomes left and right. The Genomes can't get near the shuttle itself, especially with the girls fighting them. Ashei jumps forward, rolling between two of the Genomes just as they throw their orbs. Two of the Genomes accidentally shoot their allies in the process, and the blasts send them flying. Ashei thrusts her sword at one of the two she slipped between, striking it with an icicle. The other is blasted by a laser from the Lambda Shuttle. The Genome that attacked Bridgette comes flying at her, but she swings her scythe upward and impales it on the blade. She heaves it over herself to slam it into the ground and blasts it with Flames. It rolls away, on fire, and tries to put the flames out. Teresa creates a tar pit beneath the Genome, and it falls in. The tar suddenly ignites in a blast that sends two other Genomes flying. Yet another Genome attempts to attack Bridgette with a flying kick, but is blasted by the shuttle's lasers. A Genome manages to grab on to Teresa's hoverboard. She squeals, and starts pummeling it with her scepter, while trying to stay balanced on the rocking board. A Uroktor suddenly leaps out of the ground from a tar hole and clamps on to the Genome's leg. The Genome loses its grip and falls to the ground, where the Uroktor starts beating it on the ground and swinging it around. It flings it at another Genome and the two crash over. Teresa smirks. Cici drops down behind Bridgette, and Bridgette nearly hits her with a scythe slash, but stops. Bridgette pants frantically. Cici gives her a concerned look and says, "Bridgette... Maintain your composure..."

Bridgette shakes her head frantically and shrieks, "I can't! I can't STAND these things!"

Three Genomes rush at the two, but Cici wraps her wings around Bridgette, then beats them back open, creating a rolling wave of golden energy. Bridgette, simultaneously, swings her scythe with a screech and releases a wave of Plasma to hit them for a one-two elemental strike that lays them flat. A Genome leaps at them from behind, and lands a punch on Cici's back. She barely registers it, and claps her wings together behind herself to stun the Genome. It is blasted by lasers from the shuttle and launched away.

Zan continues to square off against Sauber, relentlessly and silently attacking him. Yet Sauber seems disinterested in directly fighting back. Zan punches Sauber in the shoulder, and Sauber twirls around to swing his bat at the back of Zan's head. Zan ducks hard, and swings both feet at Sauber's legs. Sauber jumps over the attack and rolls sideways to avoid a second sweep kick from Zan. As Sauber duels with Zan, he says, "It's a damn shame you and I can't see eye to eye. I kind of like you. For the cyborg wussie that you are. Heh heh... That's why I'm gonna kill you last."

Zan ignores this threat and claps his hands together, creating a disc of plasma energy. Keeping track of Thysty's position, he transmits to her, (I can keep this up for as long as you need Thysty, but please hurry. I fear for the others. There are scads of Genomes here. Disperse that Static! I know you can do it!)

He flings the disc, and it whirls toward Sauber. Sauber's eyes widen, knowing that this attack is deadly, and thrusts a hand toward it, creating a powerful blast of green energy that stops the disc in place. The disc and his blast dissolve, but Sauber only has time to look up before taking an ax-kick to the head. He grunts in annoyance as Zan backflips to land only a couple feet from Sauber.

Thysty is hiding at the edge of the hedgerow, and gets the transmission. Her resolve strengthens, and she nods with a grunt. She peers around the bush, and sees a pile of rocks and dirt, and another stone fence beyond it. She scurries across the gap and gets behind the pile. She notices a human hand reaching out from under the pile, and tries not to look at it. She gets behind the stone fence and follows it to a shed. She peeks inside the shed's open window and sees the destroyed door on the other side. She climbs in through the window and flops into the shed. She rolls to her feet and immediately presses against the wall beside the door. She ends up poking a cheek of her bare backside on the head end of a nail sticking out of the door. She flinches with a slight yelp. She looks at the nail, then rubs the spot on her backside. She looks out the door, and can see the Static clearly from this shed. However, there's nothing to provide any more cover, but for the Static itself. She puts her rifle away, and takes out one of the D.H.R.s in her right hand. She takes a deep breath, and charges out of the shed toward the Static. She can see Zan still attacking Sauber beyond it, and she can see the girls battling the Genomes further beyond. Shuttle lasers zip by the Static as it churns erratically and casts off energy sparks. Thysty gets to the Static and rams a stake into the ground at the Static's five o'clock position and presses a button to activate it. She hears Sauber shout at Zan in frustration as Zan parries an attack. She creeps toward the Static's nine o'clock position and rams a stake into the ground. She activates it, then moves back the other way around the Static to avoid detection. She freezes when she sees a Uroktor stick its upper half out of the ground near her. It gives her an affirmative look, and Thysty smiles at it. She gets to the Static's one o'clock position, but a Genome standing on a stone wall spots her. It jumps down and rushes at her. The Uroktor hawks up a glob of tar and spits it at the Genome, hitting its head with such force that the Genome's feet fly out from under it and it crashes to the ground. Thysty does not hesitate and immediatly plants the last stake. She activates it.

Sauber spots her while avoiding a flying kick from Zan. "What the... What the hell is that nude chick doing?!" Sauber shouts. Zan grits his teeth and leaps at Sauber, grabbing him. Sauber's eyes widen and he yells wildly, "YOU! YOU WERE DISTRACTING ME JUST LIKE I WAS DISTRACTING YOU!"

Zan, his demeanor still calm, produces a mild smirk, replies, "Yep," and flips Sauber over himself and to the ground.

Sauber screams, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" and quickly rolls to his feet.

The girls and the Genomes briefly stop fighting when they hear Sauber scream. Thysty puts two fingers to her headphone ear and shouts, "GOFERS! NOW!" She promptly runs away from the Static. The Uroktor that helped her dives back into the ground.

The Gofer Sisters grin, and dramatically press a button on the shuttle's control panel. The Dimensional Harmonic Resonators activate, creating the same pyramid as the first time. The pyramid engulfs the Static, and it quickly becomes more violent than it was to begin with. It starts to spark extremely wildly, spewing sparks around inside the pyramid. Arcs of energy churn against the pyramid's inner surfaces. Finally, the Static explodes with tremendous volume, but the pyramid contains the blast. The area fills with green light, and the girls shield their eyes. Sauber's jaw drops open at the sight. When the light clears, the Interdimensional Static is gone. No trace remains.

Sauber's jaw remains hanging, his fingers curling into a fist, and that fist starts to shake. He furiously rants, "Un-freakin'-BELIEVABLE! No damn WAY! DAMMIT! YOU PURGED IT! MY TICKET TO EASY DESTRUCTION! Heroes... HEROES! They make me SICK! ALWAYS HAVING TO MAKE THINGS DIFFICULT! I HATE DIFFICULT THINGS!" He turns to face Zan and shouts, "YOU-" and gets decked across the jaw. "HNGK!"

With a loud snarl, Sauber performs a series of backflips away from Zan. He leaps twice more, then jumps onto the roof of a building. The Genomes immediately back off from the girls as well, and they this notice right away.

~Waypoint 16: Sordid Intentions~

Sauber glares at the group and snarls, "If it isn't that damnable Zelos screwing with my plans, its you people! You really know how to piss a guy off!" His demeanor changes suddenly as he rests his bat on his shoulder and sneers at them. He continues, now feeling smug, "However, I'm not through yet. That Static thing you just destroyed was one of two, and I was more or less just using it for practice. You all took your sweet-ass time finding me, and I got in plenty of practice and fun out of it. I'm not about to let you screw up my scheme now! I know where that other Static thing is, and I'm ready to USE IT MYSELF!"

Zan folds his arms, tapping two fingers on an arm as he replies, "Don't be an idiot, Sauber. Interdimensional Static is not a tool, it is an aberration. You can't 'use' it."

Sauber leans back slightly, putting his free hand in his pants pocket and says, "Oh, like I wasn't using the one you busted? I KNOW my minions were ending up elsewhere. I don't care where, I just know that they caused damage wherever they went. And I'm feeling good about that. So good, in fact, that once I get to the other Static, I'm gonna jump through it myself! Wherever I end up is going to become MY domain of pain and suffering! HAHAHAHA!" He leans back farther as he laughs, then suddenly points his bat at the group, and the Genomes close in on them as he shouts, "As for you idiots, don't even THINK of trying to stop me, unless you want a smashed skull! Smell you later, retards!" He turns and leaps off the building, heading west out of the village with leaps and bounds.

A large number of the Generic Genomes immediately follow after him, running out of the village at high speed, but a chunk of them remain behind to stall Zan's group. "Oh no you don't!" Zan shouts as he moves to follow, but is grabbed by a Generic Genome. He growls, "Ergh!" grabs the Genome's arm and swings it to slam it into another one that is closing in.

Yet more Genomes close in on the girls, and they prepare to fight them. The Gofer Sisters open fire on them right away with the shuttle's cannons, and Thysty also shoots one, killing it on the spot. But before the girls can truly engage them, Zan shouts, "Girls! Abort the fight! Get to the shuttle! We have to stop that fool before he gets to the third Static point!"

Bridgette yells, "Zan?! What about you?!"

Zan replies rather calmly, "You really think these things can handle me?" He gives her a soft look, and continues, "Now get going, and be strong, Bridgette. We will not fail."

Bridgette hesitates, but Ashei grabs her by the arm and the two run to the shuttle. Teresa flies to the shuttle on her hoverboard, creating tar pits behind the other girls as she goes so that Genome pursuers fall in and get stuck and attacked by Uroktors. Cici glides toward the shuttle, and Thysty jumps on her back as she goes. Cici glances at Thysty, but her demeanor doesn't change.

Zan punches a Genome with a Plasma burst, knocking it back, and roundhouse kicks another for another Plasma burst. One of the Genomes throws an Exterminatorb at Zan, but he drops onto his back, the orb flying overhead and striking another Genome, sending it flying. Zan vaults himself at his attacker feet first, amplified with Plasma, and dropkicks it. The Genomes have turned their attention to Zan since they can't get to the girls, and are crowding in toward him.

Bridgette struggles against Ashei as she squeals, "Ashei! We can't just leave him!"

Ashei firmly replies, "Have confidence, Bridgette. When there's so many clustered around him, they can't actually do that much, yeah? Come on."

They run up the ramp into the shuttle. Teresa swoops in, and Cici, carrying Thysty, slip in last.

~Waypoint 17: Pursuing Sauber~

The moment the girls get in, the shuttle lifts off, and Bridgette runs to the pilot's compartment. "Help him, Gofers!" Bridgette shouts, pointing out at Zan.

The Gofer Sisters look at her, then at Zan. Elbie comments, "I don't think he needs help, Bridgette."

Bridgette looks as well, and they watch as Zan, now completely surrounded and nearly engulfed by the Generic Genomes, suddenly creates a mighty blast of Plasma that vaults him into the air, leaving a trail of loose Plasma in his wake, and at the same time sending every single Genome on the ground flying back into heaps, Plasma arcing amidst them for several seconds. Most get up momentarily, others take a moment to recover. Bridgette and the Gofer Sisters gaze at Zan, as he passes a resolute expression at them from a distance, and gestures for them to follow. He lands on the ground several yards from where he launched himself, and takes off running at incredible speed west, after Sauber. The Gofer Sisters squeak, and get the shuttle flying after him. Bridgette, shivering with fear and adrenaline, turns and leaves the pilot's compartment.

The moment the Lambda Shuttle and Zan take off after Sauber, the Genomes remaining at the village give chase, but for one. Those with ranged attacks start flinging Exterminatorbs and Redvolt bolts at the shuttle, but its shields absorb their attacks. Thysty reloads her FarSight, carefully steps down the still-lowered ramp, and aims down at the Genomes, using her FarSight's x-ray scope to see through the ramp and shoot through it at the Genomes. The shots cause no damage to the shuttle's ramp, but the Genomes she shoots stumble and fall, and at least a couple are killed. The single Genome left in the now empty-again village looks where the Static once was. Zan continues to run with leaping bounds, shortly leaving the village and entering the western countryside, an open plains area patchy with snow, boulders, bushes and trees. The Genomes pursuing them eventually get left behind as Sauber races miles across the countryside some distance ahead, with Zan pursuing, gradually catching up. The Gofer Sisters keep track of Zan's position and try to keep up.

The Generic Genome in the village walks up, and looks upon the three D.H.R.s still planted in the ground, now offline and burnt-out. It disregards them, and turns to bolt off after the rest of the pursuing crowd.

Sauber runs in a similar manner to Zan, taking leaping bounds forward, and the small army of Generic Genomes with him follow. He leaps onto a boulder and leaps forward off of it, the Genomes moving around it. A few seconds later, Zan leaps onto the boulder as well and leaps off, flinging a Plasma ball at Sauber's group while mid-air. It hits the ground and causes a blast, and Sauber narrows his eyes as he runs. He dashes through a cluster of bushes, and his Genomes trample them as they follow. Shortly, Zan passes the ruined patch, and the Lambda Shuttle's passing makes the ruined plants flutter. Sauber's group barges past a large, purple wolf, startling it, and it leaps to avoid getting trampled as well. It turns to watch them go, and is startled again after a few seconds when Zan dashes past. It takes off running in fright when the Lambda Shuttle flies by overhead. Sauber peers over his shoulder and grits his teeth, seeing Zan slowly gaining on him. "Ergh. Should have figured metal-head wouldn't get a clue," Sauber mutters. He looks ahead, and sees a small forest that he's approaching. He develops a smug look and says, "Ah, just what I need."

Sauber pushes himself to pick up the pace and his Genomes try to keep up. They eventually enter the forest and disappear. Zan does not hesitate or even slow down as he races toward the forest as well. The Gofer Sisters, with their aerial view, notice that the group doesn't seem to be coming out the other end of the small forest, and frown with concern. Thysty, still on the ramp, peers forward into the forest with her scope and sees that Sauber and his minions have stopped moving and have taken up hiding in and behind the trees. She gasps, sees Zan reach the forest, and grits her teeth in fear.

The moment Zan reaches the forest edge, Sauber leaps down from the trees in a spiraling descent, lands in front of him, and swings his bat, boosted by the momentum of his twirl, and empowered with red energy. He nails Zan's torso, Zan's barrier crackles visibly, he yelps, and gets sent flying back the way he came. He crashes into a boulder, fracturing the thing into several pieces that collapse into a pile of rubble on him. Thysty cries out in fear, causing Bridgette and Teresa in the shuttle itself to yelp. Thysty shoots at Sauber, but her upset reduces her accuracy, causing her to miss. The same can't be said of the Gofer Sisters, who squeal in anger and fire the shuttle's laser cannons at Sauber. The blasts damage and destroy the trees at the edge of the forest. Sauber hunches in response to the blasts, some coming very close, and he taunts, "WUSSIES! YOU COULDN'T HIT THE BROAD SIDE OF A MOUNTAIN!" He promptly ducks back into the forest when a blast rises mere inches from him.

Sauber takes off running west again, and his Genomes follow after, but for six, who stay in the forest, lying in wait. Sauber works his way through the forest, while Thysty shoots at him, but his erratic movement spoils her shots. She pulls the trigger once more, and her gun clicks. She grunts in frustration, and climbs back up the ramp into the shuttle. Zan, half-buried in the rubble of the boulder he hit, suddenly sits upright and shakes his head, the smaller debris rolling off and away from him. His cybernetic eye has shifted to the Determination Icon, he springs to his feet and launches forward into his leaping run again to regain the ground he lost. He shortly re-enters the forest. One of the Genomes flings a trio of Exterminatorbs at Zan, but he leaps over them to avoid. Their explosions snap trees that collapse into the brush. A second Genome smashes a Brandish column down at Zan, but he rolls forward to avoid it. A third and fourth launch themselves down at Zan from the trees for a flying kick and punch, but Zan jumps on one and springs off of it, continuing forward. They crash into the ground and look back at him. Clearly, if they had faces, they would be frustrated. The fifth and six create a wall of Redvolt electricity between them while hiding behind trees, but visibly flinch when Zan plows right through it, causing a feedback effect that creates a blast and sends them flying apart from each other. Sauber, meanwhile, exits the western edge of the forest and races onward. The land's elevation has slowly been rising, and the scattered trees have been getting more scattered, as the chase enters a region of highlands. Zan shortly exits the forest as well, leaping onward. Sauber hears Zan's approach, looks back, and his eyes widen. He shouts, "God-DAMMIT! That pest doesn't know when to quit!" He looks forward, teeth gritted, and pushes himself to run faster. "I am NOT gonna let him mess up my scheme!" he exclaims.

The chase continues on for miles, eventually entering a vast snowy alpine meadow. The skies are more clear in this region, a chilly breeze blowing along, snow swirling about. There is very little to be seen here, though there are a few boulders, atop one of which sits a large, black, long-fanged cat creature very similar in appearance to the red ones encountered on Umari Island. When it spots all of the Genomes stampede into the meadow, it retreats. By this point, Zan is nearly upon Sauber. He suddenly creates a burst of Plasma energy to launch himself upward and comes flying down above Sauber, crashing down on him with another blast of Plasma. Sauber yells out in surprise as he's sent flying and bouncing, and slides a short distance, snow and dirt building up on him. The Genomes skid and stagger to a stop. As Sauber gets to his hands and knees, Zan flies down at him with a Plasma-powered meteor punch, but Sauber rolls to avoid it and flips to his feet. He leans forward, fingers curled, hand trembling in fury as he bellows, "I'M GETTING SICK OF SEEING YOUR FACE, METAL-HEAD!"

He lunges at Zan and swings his bat, but Zan parries it by grabbing the bat and twisting so that it flies out of Sauber's hand and lands on the ground near a couple Generic Genomes. They look at it, and one picks it up. Sauber, eyes wild with anger, grabs Zan by the throat, and Zan punches Sauber in the gut. Sauber grits his teeth and tries to choke Zan, while taking repeated gut-blows. But Zan just keeps striking him over and over, a stern look on his face, and shortly, Sauber realizes he can't choke Zan, despite squeezing his neck with superhuman strength. He shouts, "What, you've got a metal throat too?! And people call US freaks!" He flings Zan over himself and he slams him into the ground a few feet away.

Zan, stone-faced, immediately flips to his feet and springs at Sauber to throw a punch, but a Generic Genome jumps in and ax-kicks Zan, causing him to hit the ground and slide forward. The Genome throws a red-energy powered punch point-blank onto Zan, but his barrier absorbs it. Sauber shouts, "Give it up, loser! You'll never stop me!" The Generic Genome with Sauber's bat throws it to him, he catches it, and grins.

Zan, ominously quiet, grabs the Genome while still laying on his front, electrocutes the enemy, and uses it to hoist himself to his feet. He swings it around and around, and throws it at another Genome, sending the two flying. While still spinning, Zan springs toward Sauber in a twirling kick that nails Sauber's head and knocks him onto his side. He flips, lands on his feet, and shouts, "SAY SOMETHING YOU CREEPY BASTARD!"

Zan remains deathly silent, the Determination Icon glowing in his cybernetic eye, but a calm expression on his face. He stands straight, arms up, and builds a huge orb of Plasma between his hands over his head. Sauber's eyes widen, a toothy frown forming. But several Generic Genomes rush in, in response to the sight, and start pummeling Zan with punches and knee-strikes. Zan's barrier absorbs the hits, but he loses his concentration and his orb breaks apart. Sauber's face shifts into a sneer. He says, "Well, whatever. I-" is blasted by lasers from the Lambda Shuttle as it approaches, shouts, "DAMMIT! YOU AND YOUR FREAKIN' ALIEN TECHNOLOGY! FREAKIN' FLYING BOATS!" and jumps around to avoid being shot more. The shots also hit some of the Genomes, scattering them and killing one.

The Gofer Sisters call out through the shuttle's megaspeakers, "That's right! Kneel before our superior alien technology! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Sauber lands from a jump, snarls, "YOU JUST WAIT!" jumps to avoid being shot, yells, "I'LL RIP ALL YOUR CLOTHES OFF AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR TINY THROATS!" lands, jumps again, shouts, "THEN I'LL-" is shot while mid-air and crashes to the ground, bellows, "AAARRGGHH! SCREW THIS!" flips to his feet and takes off running, resuming his trek west.

Zan blasts the Genomes around him with Plasmic discharges, but more crowd in to try and restrain him, while others resume heading west with Sauber. Zan keeps punching those that get close, but one manages to jump onto his back and gets him in a headlock. A Genome in front of him generates an Exterminatorb, and prepares to throw it, when it is suddenly pummeled by rapid-fire energy shots from another source. Everyone looks, seeing Thysty ride in on a Ghost, a type of shimmering purple hoverbike that is another piece of Covenant technology the Entourage has assimilated. Thysty winks and calls out, "Zan! Get on!"

Zan grins, and electrocutes the Genome clinging to him from behind, causing it to fall off and flop down. Zan leaps forward over the Genomes and lands on the left front wing of the Ghost, grabs Thysty's shoulders, and flips over her to land on the bike's back plating behind her seat. Thysty rams a Genome that jumps into the way of her flight path, sending it flying, and heads west. Zan flings Plasma balls at the Genomes that have started to pursue them, and the Gofer Sisters fire the shuttle's lasers at them as well, the blasts scattering them. Nearly all of them just get right back up though, and the Gofer Sisters grimace. Thysty races on after Sauber, and the Lambda Shuttle follows closely after.

The chase continues on for yet more miles across the northern land of Neverland, passing through a high-elevation valley between two mountains. A tiny hamlet, a different one, is visible for a time south of the chase's course, at the bottom of the mountain range the group is moving through. The skies are clear here, but in the far distance west, an ominous thickness of cloudmass is visible to the Gofer Sisters.

As they chase Sauber, Zan taps Thysty's shoulder. She looks at him, and he says, "Get on my shoulders, and let me drive. You can snipe from up there."

Thysty grins suggestively and replies, "You sure you don't just want my warm, naked crotch against your neck?"

Zan's expression falls flat, he sighs, and says, "Now's not the time for come-ons, sweetheart."

Thysty giggles and replies, "You said I could flirt with you all I want, remember? So I am."

Regardless, she scrambles up, planting herself on Zan's shoulders, and he slips into the seat to take over driving the Ghost. Thysty gets her FarSight ready, and aims at Sauber's notably diminished crowd of Genomes. The chase continues on through the valley and down the mountain side. Sauber's group accelerates a bit due to the downhill grade, but because the Ghost is a hovercraft, it keeps up easily. Thysty takes a shot, and nails a Genome in the back. It stumbles and smashes its head against a rock, destroying it and knocking the Genome out cold. Thysty carefully aims, and shoots another Genome, and it is instantly killed, dissolving into red particles while collapsing. The group rampages down the shallow slope, moving around and over rocks and trees. A large red bat with tusks, evidently related to the golden ones from Umari Island, flies out of a tree and tries to attack one of the Genomes, but they get away. As Zan and Thysty approach, the bat notices, and fires a wave of Sonic pulses at him. The moment the Sonic pulses make contact though, they are neutralized by Zan's cyber-ear. Thysty shoots the bat the next moment and it dies instantly, flopping to the ground and turning into dirt. Zan races around the tree and avoids hitting a rock, nearly flipping the Ghost in the process. Thysty cheers, her breasts bouncing about, keeping her legs firmly gripped on Zan, and he is amused by her enthusiasm. Thysty gets back to aiming, and shoots another Genome, but it survives and turns back at them. Zan opens fire with the Ghost's pulse cannons and injures the Genome further. It leaps out of the way as Zan flies past it. Thysty gets a clear shot at Sauber, and shoots him in the back.

Sauber stumbles from the strike, and screams, "YEEOOW! What the HELL was that?! That REALLY hurt! What kind of weapon hits THAT hard?! Damn it, I wish I had one! I'd make you pay!"

He keeps running though, the pain of his injuries increasing his fury. His group gets near the base of the mountain, and Thysty keeps shooting at them. She kills another Genome, and Sauber's group is getting smaller still, with only about a dozen left. They continue to race across the country, traveling at several miles per minute, and Thysty gets another shot at Sauber. She shoots him in the back of the shoulder. He screams, "AAUGH! THAT DOES IT!"

In a very sudden motion, Sauber stops, and leaps backwards in a mighty bound right at Zan and Thysty. With a roar, he raises his bat over his head. Thysty yelps, Zan's eyes widen. Sauber slams his bat down on the front of the Ghost so hard he crumples it and its bow jams into the ground. Zan and Thysty are vaulted forward off of the Ghost, over Sauber and to the ground. They bounce and roll. Zan slides a short distance. Thysty comes to a stop with her legs splayed, backside high in the air. The Ghost whines and its engine dies. Sauber grits his teeth in a hateful grin and looks at the two. He takes in the sight of Thysty's posture, but seems to disregard it. She lays flat and flips over, remaining on her back, and looks at him in shock, her rifle laying several feet away from her. Zan sits upright and starts to climb to his feet, but the Genomes rush in on him again. One grabs him, another punches him, and he flings the one that grabbed him over himself at another one. Sauber walks toward Thysty, smacking his bat into his free hand, a demonic look on his face. He growls, "You've caused me a LOT of pain you purple bitch, and I would looove to beat you to a flat, bloody pulp! You have NO idea!" However, he notices the Lambda Shuttle approaching, points at her with a furiously trembling hand and says, "But I don't have the time. If you shoot me again, though, I swear I will MAKE the time!"

Thysty yelps and brings an arm up defensively as Sauber leaps over her. She watches him as he lands on Zan's shoulders to knock him down, and springs onward. Two Genomes follow him, while the remaining ten continue to harass Zan. One moves to snag Thysty's rifle, but gets shot by the Lambda Shuttle and is repelled. The shuttle keeps firing its lasers at the enemy group, and Zan blasts one with a sweeping Plasma slash. Thysty scrambles to her feet and grabs her rifle before it can be stolen. As the shuttle approaches, its ramp lowers and its wings fold up. Ashei runs down the ramp and toward the Ghost. As Zan struggles with the Genomes, he shouts, "Thysty! Thanks for the help, but get back to the shuttle! I'll handle Sauber!"

Thysty, a little shaken, acknowledges, "Ok, Zan..." and moves to the wrecked Ghost.

Thysty helps Ashei haul the ruined hoverbike up the ramp while Zan slugs another Genome with a Plasma punch, and the Gofer Sisters keep shooting them with the shuttle's cannons. The moment Zan has a chance, he springs back into pursuit of Sauber. And the moment the Ghost, Thysty and Ashei are secure in the shuttle, it takes off again and flies over the wounded Genomes to follow Zan. One Genome flings an Exterminatorb at the shuttle's underside, but its shields block the attack.

The chase continues across the countryside, and as Sauber bounds toward his destination, fueled by fury and urgency, one of his last two Genomes is picked off by a well-aimed shot from the Lambda Shuttle. He leaps over a large rock, and the moment his last Genome does the same, it is blasted out of the air by a Plasma bolt from Zan and crashes into a bush. Sauber momentarily notices he is alone, and rants, "Useless! Every last one of those damn things is USELESS!"

He keeps going, and after several more minutes and miles, he skids to a stop. He has come upon the vast continental gorge that separates the Nahali territory from the Newgard territory of northern Neverland. This gorge is nearly half a mile wide and nearly a mile deep. And he also happens to be at a point where the gorge splits in two, one crevasse heading southeast, the other westerly. Along with a low howling of wind from the gorge, he hears Zan's approaching steps and the Lambda Shuttle's engine behind him.

Sauber panics, and shouts, "Crap crap crap CRAP! I can't jump over this! Normally I'd just go around it or something but I don't have the freakin' TIME! GAH! WHATDOIDO?!"

The next moment, Zan's steps stop, Sauber hunches, and turns in time to be hit by a flying tackle that sends both of them rolling forward, stopping just sort of the edge of the gorge. A few bits of rock and dirt bounce off the edge and tumble down into the deep chasm. All along the inner walls of the gorge are large rocks jutting out of the sides, as well as tenacious trees growing out of the gorge walls. These gorges, from a great height, look like giant cracks in the land itself, almost as though they were created by the violent separation of a continental plate.

Sauber and Zan struggle with each other. Sauber punches Zan in the face, and Zan returns the gesture. Sauber reacts, "GRFF! You are REALLY - PISSING - ME - OFF! What is WITH you?!"

Zan says nothing, and Sauber bashes his forehead into Zan's, but dizzies himself in the process. Zan's barrier absorbs the hit, and Zan hoists Sauber into the air. Sauber smashes his bat into Zan's shoulder and Zan staggers, dropping Sauber, who lands on his feet. Sauber rants, "I _remember_ you! You were NOT this tough! You were NOT this relentless! Hell, you were practically TIMID the last time I saw you!"

Zan raises a fist and charges in a massive amount of Plasma energy. He thrusts it forward and down at the ground, creating a cascade of blasts across the ground toward Sauber, who is forced to leap sideways to avoid it, though he still gets electrocuted from the sheer power of the blast. He rolls to his feet and leaps at Zan with a dragged-out yell, bringing his bat down at Zan from above, but Zan, stone-faced, grabs the bat and holds it there.

Sauber drops to his feet and keeps trying to push his attack. He screams, "ERRRRGH! WHY?! Why the HELL are you SO DAMN DETERMINED to stop me?! How the hell do you even know what I was doing?! You showed up out of NOWHERE like you knew what the hell was going on!"

"I did," Zan replies.

"HOW?!" Sauber yowls.

Zan firmly says, "One of your random deployments of Generic Genomes landed them at my home. They attacked my people." He flashes a frightening look, and adds, "I did NOT appreciate that."

The two are still struggling with Sauber's bat, Zan matched with Sauber for strength. Sauber, enraged, snarls, "Well when I win this and get the hang of controlling WHERE I send my minions, I'll be sure to send an ASSLOAD of them to your precious home, with explicit instructions to KILL AS MANY OF YOUR PRECIOUS FEMALES AS POSSIBLE!"

Sauber flinches hard when Zan busts out laughing. Zan stops laughing as suddenly as he started, his face back to stern. "You would never see them again. Sending those things to my Estate would lead to an 'assload' of casualties. On your side. My Entourage is as tough as diamond, just as beautiful, and is as determined as I am to uphold the force of the light. They are far stronger than some helpless village of women and children you happened to massacre," he calmly replies.

Sauber sputters, "You're just pathetic! A wuss! WUSSIE! WUSSIE that has to rely on WOMEN to do things for you! Do they feed you?! Do they bathe you?! You're a BABY!"

"Can a baby do this?" Zan says as he lifts a leg and shoves a foot into Sauber's gut. Along with a Plasma blast, the kick sends Sauber flying over the edge into the gorge. He yells furiously as he falls, though his yell is cut short. Zan walks up to the edge and looks down. Sauber is hanging, clutching the edge of a large outward-jutting rock. He waves his bat furiously at Zan, and shouts, "I'm gonna break all your metal limbs and force you to watch as I beat- Uh!" The Lambda Shuttle comes into Sauber's view, moving over the gorge. It turns to face Zan, its ramp lowering and coming against the edge of the gorge. Zan passes a peculiarly woeful look at Sauber, then goes up the ramp into the shuttle. The ramp rises and shuts, and the shuttle turns and heads west.

Sauber's jaw drops, he exclaims, "DAMN!" puts his bat away, and remarks, "Now I'm chasing HIM!"

He grabs the rock with his other hand, and hoists himself up onto it. He jumps up to another rock, but it breaks loose and he drops back down to the rock he was hanging on. He snarls, then notices the numerous rocks all along the chasm walls. He grits his teeth, and starts leaping from one rock to another along the gorge interior. He finds that the walls deeper in the gorge are close enough to cross from the southern wall to the northern, which allows him to head along the westerly route. Several Generic Genomes gather up at the edge of the gorge where Sauber and Zan scuffled, and see their leader heading that way. They run along the edge, and when they get to the south-eastern gorge, they jump in to start using rocks and branches to head along the westerly branch the same as him. A crowd of them form as they do this. The ones that had been pursuing Zan's group all along have finally begun to catch up. And there are very many...

After several minutes of this, traveling within the gorge itself for miles, Sauber eventually reaches another fork that he knows is just east of his destination: Trace Mountain Range. He stays on the north wall and starts ascending the gorge via the rocks. He leaps, snags a scrubby tree, and uses it as a springboard to pop out of the gorge. He lands on solid ground, sees Zan's shuttle heading directly toward the range, and hollers, "NoooOOOO!" He bolts after them, moving twice as fast as normal due to his extreme fury, spewing curses as he runs.

~Waypoint 18: Trace Ascent~

Within the shuttle, Zan is sitting in a bucket seat in the back of the passenger compartment, his Contour Barrier device placed in a recharger terminal. Now calm, the Determination Icon is gone from his cybernetic eye, though he does look a little worn out, breathing heavily, the natural half of his face sweating. Teresa is sitting next to him, but leaning away, pushed aside by Bridgette, who is fearfully checking him over. Bridgette wipes the sweat from his face and frets, "You got hit so many times, Zan! Are you sure you're ok?! I knew something like this was going to happen! Those Genome commanders are so powerful, and that particular one is brutal! Zan, please don't let him get us!"

Teresa, Cici, Ashei and Thysty watch her with with concerned looks. Teresa moves to sit next to Cici and quietly, nervously comments, "Now she's acting even more out of character. This is really, really disturbing."

Cici just slowly nods, quite concerned for Bridgette. Zan looks at Bridgette, and the Sorrow Icon forms in his eye. He whispers, "Bridgette..." gently touches her face with a hand and says softly, "Please calm down. Sure he's tough, but he's just a loudmouth with a thirst for violence. He isn't any more powerful than most opponents I've faced in the past. You show such confidence when we fight other enemies. Don't let this one distress you so much. We'll come through this just as we have done so in the past." He gestures for her to sit beside him and adds, "Come here, sweetheart. Sit down and calm yourself. This will be over soon."

Bridgette fretfully nods. She sits next to Zan and clings to him. She tries to calm herself, and Zan gives her a loving smile and a gentle touch to the face.

The Gofer Sisters announce over the intercom, "Trace Mountain Range, dead ahead!"

Elbie exclaims, "The Static is here! It's at the peak of the tallest mountain in this particular area of the range!" Arbie adds, "And the entire mountain is engulfed in a massive blizzard!" followed by Elbie commenting, "According to the scans, the inclement weather is being caused by the Static!"

Zan furrows his brow. He responds, "I see. It must be an Atmospheric Agitator type of Static. How bad is the storm?"

Elbie replies, "The winds are blowing at seventy-five miles an hour!" and Arbie adds, "It's like a hurricane out there!"

"More like a 'blizzicane'," Thysty jokes, causing Teresa to give her an odd look. She just gives her a silly smile.

Zan asks, "Can the shuttle withstand that much force?"

The Gofer Sisters scoff and Arbie replies, "Of course!" Elbie notes, "It'll make it hard to steer, but the shields will protect the shuttle!" and Arbie says, "We're more concerned about you all."

Zan leans forward and says, "We should be able to-" A very loud thud comes from below the shuttle. Teresa and Bridgette jump and look around frantically. Ashei jumps to her feet and shouts, "What was that?!"

Suddenly, Sauber's bat punches up through the end of the closed ramp that lowers. The girls and Zan immediately notice, and terror takes hold of their faces. The bat wiggles for a moment, then wrenches sideways, snapping the ramp free to drop into its open position. Sauber flips up into the center of the shuttle's passenger compartment, and strikes a dynamic pose, bringing his bat onto his shoulder, with a nightmarish grin. "Heeere's SAUBER!" he announces.

Teresa and Bridgette scream. Ashei and Cici immediately lunge at Sauber. Ashei draws her sword mid-lunge and slashes at him, but he parries with his bat and strikes Ashei in the head with the butt of it, making her stagger back. Cici smashes Sauber with the back of one of her wings, but he maintains his position. Zan gets up quickly, but Bridgette grabs his arm and shouts, "NO! Zan, you don't have your barrier! He'll kill you!"

Sauber blinks, and mumbles, "...'barrier'?"

Zan gives Bridgette a soft look and she instinctively releases his arm. He turns, and leaps, flying at Sauber foot first, and hits him with a Plasma-powered kick. Sauber staggers and swings at Zan's head, but Zan ducks below it. Bridgette is terrified, clasping her hands in front of her mouth. Teresa, her confidence low, shivers, but carefully aims her scepter. At the same time, Thysty is aiming her rifle. Sauber smashes his bat down at Zan, but he leaps sideways and into a bucket seat. Cici and Ashei tackle Sauber simultaneously, trying to push him back, and he staggers closer to the ramp. He swings his bat hard, hitting Cici in the side of the head, and her Contour Barrier crackles. Sauber actually notices this time, his eyes widen immediately, and he roars, "BARRIER?! IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE USING TO ABSORB MY ATTACKS?! I KNEW YOU WERE CHEATING SOMEHOW!"

Teresa fires a Bone Spear, which rips through Sauber, and he yells out. Thysty shoots him the next second and he yells again in greater pain, staggering up to the edge of the top of the ramp and tilts back. He flails his arms, trying not to fall down the ramp. Zan rolls in front of Sauber, poised to strike, and firmly says, "I don't actually need it, I just use it so that my companions won't worry about me." He sweep-kicks Sauber's feet out from under him and he drops onto the ramp and rolls down and off of it.

"I _AM_ going to kill yooouuu!" Sauber bellows as he falls out of the shuttle and disappears from sight.

Bridgette jumps up, trembling badly, rushes over and clings to Zan from behind when he stands up. She screams, "Zan you IDIOT! If he had hit you-" Zan turns, gently grabs Bridgette, looks straight into her quivering eyes, and says, "I would have withstood the attack and kept going. The Contour Barriers are for your protection, sweetheart. I created them specifically for my Entourage's benefit, not mine." He quickly wraps his arms around her lifts her into an embrace, and starts resonating Tranquility Aura. She clings to him and closes her eyes, struggling desperately against her phobia. Zan looks at the others and asks, "Everyone ok?"

Teresa, trembling, puts her scepter away again and replies, "Y-yes master. My heart's beating crazy fast, but I'm ok."

Ashei, her hands clutched into fists, says, "We need to get this over with before he actually does start to hurt us, yeah?"

Zan nods with resolution and responds, "Right." He looks at Bridgette and whispers, "Ok?"

Bridgette groans, "Nnngh... Ok... I'll be ok..."

Zan gives her a soft look for just a moment, then gently sets her down and says, "Good. We will succeed, Bridgette. Don't give up." He steps up to a small storage cabinet and takes out three D.H.R.s, and as he does, he faces the pilot's compartment and shouts, "Gofer Sisters!"

"What?!" comes their squealy response. Zan announces, "Fly directly to the Interdimensional Static, instead of landing nearby. We're going to take this last one head on!"

Albie chirps, "Understood!" and Elbie remarks, "The topographical chart doesn't show any good landing spots anyway."

The Gofer Sisters exclaim, "Let's go!" and the shuttle's engines are heard intensifying. The wind howls and swirls around the broken-open ramp and Bridgette's skirt and hair dance with the wind. Zan faces his group and says, "Ashei, Cici, Bridgette. When we get to the source, I want you out there with me. I know Sauber well enough to know that he will try to make one last ditch effort to stop us. When I give the order, we will leap out of the shuttle."

Ashei and Cici acknowledge, "Right!" while Bridgette mutters, "Ngh..."

Zan kneels in front of her and rests a hand on her face. He consoles, "You are very powerful Bridgette. But if you let fear consume you, you will not be able to fight at full power. I'm counting on you, so turn that fear INTO power. I know you can do it."

Bridgette rests a hand on Zan's hand and replies, "I... can do it... I will do it..."

Teresa approaches Zan and asks, "What about me, master? I want to help!"

Zan looks at her and says, "You and Thysty will stay in the shuttle. The ramp is broken into the open position, so you should utilize that to shoot at the enemy from a distance. You, in particular, can help with your summoning and such."

Teresa scowls and clings to Zan. She complains, "But... But master, I want to help you OUT THERE!"

Ashei sternly responds, "That was an order, Teresa. Don't question Zan's orders during a crisis."

Teresa gives Ashei a sour look, and lets Zan go. He comments, "Besides, you need to fly with your hoverboard, right? You can't use that in seventy-five-mile-an-hour winds."

Teresa avoids eye-contact and lets out a barely-audible whine. Ashei gives her a sympathetic, yet firm look.

The Shuttle heads deeper into the mountain range, and begins to enter the blizzard. Along the storm's perimeter, the wind is not that intense. The base of the mountain is crawling with creatures, evidently having evacuated from the blizzard. They watch in awe, confusion and fear as the shuttle by flies overhead and up into the blizzard. They next see Sauber, furiously pursuing the shuttle, a dozen Generic Genomes with him. The monsters quickly scatter, but for one particularly stupid mummy, who tries to attack one of the Genomes by biting it. The Genome promptly slams an Exterminatorb into the mummy's torso, sending it flying, falling apart as it goes. Sauber barks, "DON'T LET THEM GET TO THAT STATIC YOU IDIOTS!"

Sauber and the Genomes head right into the blizzard and up the mountain. Mt. Sage is a peculiar mountain among those of Trace Range. Believed to have been created artificially, it consists of snow-covered, tiered cliffs forming distinctive levels, all the way up to its peak several hundred feet up. The cliff faces are rigidly vertical, while the levels are rigidly flat with the occasional hill or ditch, but overall the mountain could be described as a stack of mountain-sized stones.

The winds steadily get more ferocious as the shuttle and Sauber's group climbs. The Gofer Sisters warily keep their eyes on the shuttle's shield power and wind resistance gauges. Sauber's group begins their ascent by jumping up from one cliff tier up to the next. Midway up, a pack of hardy wolf creatures watch the shuttle pass by. But when Sauber's group reaches the level they're at, they flee by jumping down to a lower level, and Sauber's group ignores them. Sauber, however, is overwhelmed with frustration, and actually in quite a bit of pain from all the damage he's sustained. He rants as he climbs, "FRIGGEN CHEATERS! FRIGGEN BARRIERS! FRIGGEN FLYING MACHINES!"

The shuttle is getting a significant lead on Sauber's group, thanks to being airborne. But the wind is getting ever stronger. Sauber lands on a cliff level, and flinches when a Pixie goes flying by, squealing in fear, rolling in the air, completely out of control. Sauber watches her get blown along, then rolls his eyes and keeps going, but the wind has gotten so strong and the snow has gotten so thick that visibility has dropped to near zero, and the snow is sticking to him and his Genomes. It's also building up on the sides of the shuttle, and blowing into the shuttle's passenger compartment. Cici tries to amend this, by using her wings to sweep the snow out before it piles up inside and on the ramp, which would weigh down the shuttle. Sauber's group, however quickly become slowed down, eventually having to hug the ground and walls and climb them instead of jumping dynamically. A Generic Genome still tries to jump and ends up being blown back down to a lower level. Sauber facepalms and shouts, "DUMBASS! THE WIND IS TOO STRONG FOR THAT!"

The shuttle is getting farther up the mountain faster than Sauber's group can climb it, and he loses sight of it. He grinds his teeth in response. Inside the shuttle, the Gofer Sisters now are relying on their gauges to see where they need to go, as they can't see a thing outside the windshield. Arbie taps a screen and announces, "We're almost there!" Elbie looks up from another screen and says, "According to the topographical map, it's at the absolute peak!"

The absolute peak of Mt. Sage, in keeping with the strange design of the mountain, is a monolithic pillar with a deep, ring-shaped crevice around it's base. It almost looks like a white volcano cauldron with a huge column in the center of it. And at the very top of the pillar, there is a massive, snowy vortex of blacks and sky-blues. It is churning fiercely, and glowing beautifully. The snow is billowing out from the vortex with gale force winds.

Zan peeks out of the ramp opening, using his cybernetic eye to get a good look at it as they approach. He comments, "Yes, that is definitely an Atmospheric Agitator type of Static. It's much more intense than it should be. I suspect Sauber exploited this one too, before it got to where he couldn't contain it anymore."

Elbie responds through his communicator, "Yeah, it's much more powerful than it should be."

Zan mutters, "Messing with Interdimensional Static without understanding it makes the Static worse. That fool..."

The shuttle comes to a stop in the air at the highest tier of the mountain, a level plateau with a sharply sloping hill at its center, atop which is the cauldron with the monolith in its center. The shuttle can't get any closer to the Static, as the winds resist the shuttle too intensely. Arbie exclaims, "We're there! Be careful, Zan!"

Zan gestures to his group and commands, "Ashei, Cici, Bridgette! With me! Thysty, Teresa, do your best here!" He runs down the ramp and leaps out, barely able to stay aright with the winds resisting him.

Teresa reaches after Zan and squeals, "Master! Ugh! Let's go, Thysty!"

Zan lands, and slowly stands up. He can barely keep himself stable, and the Alarm Icon immediately appears in his cybernetic eye. Ashei leaps out next and lands next to Zan on his left side. Cici glides out, and lands next to Ashei. Bridgette takes a very deep breath, still trembling, and leaps out last. The wind immediately sends her skirt everywhere, flashing her entire nether area constantly, and she lands next to Zan on his right. Thysty takes up her high-end pose, on the ramp, perpendicular to it, rifle at the ready. Teresa carefully gets her footing on the ramp, her back to Thysty, and looks around outside below the shuttle, barely able to see because of the storm. The Gofer Sisters, inside the shuttle, are hectically keeping the ship steady. Arbie squeals, "This wind is insane!" and Elbie shouts into a comm to Zan, "Hurry up, Zan! We can't keep resisting this wind!"

Zan doesn't respond. He's standing there, staring at his hand. Snow is already building up on his body, unlike the others. He looks up at the shuttle. He stares, and mumbles quietly, the roaring winds making normal speech inaudible, "...I forgot my Contour Barrier..."

Bridgette immediately notices Zan's hesitation and shrieks over the wind, "ZAN?!"

Zan shakes his head, his cybernetic eye shifting to the Determination Icon. He looks at Bridgette and yells, "NOTHING!" He looks at the Static, then looks down the cliff to the next level down.

Sauber climbs up to that cliff level, catching Zan's attention. Sauber, just below Zan's group now, notices them and grits his teeth in freezing fury. He waves his bat angrily and bellows, "DAMMIT, FANDANGO! YOU ARE NOT GONNA WIN THIS! I SWEAR IT!" His Genomes join him in reaching the cliff tier he's on. He points his bat at Zan's group and orders, "STOP THEM! KILL THEM!"

The Genomes suddenly become aggressive, and start to move to the cliff wall to climb it up to Zan's group. They move with greater determination, but the ferocious winds still make it difficult. Zan steels himself and shouts over the wind, "LADIES! KEEP THEM AT BAY! I'M GOING TO GET TO THAT STATIC AND DISPERSE IT!"

Ashei yells, "UNDERSTOOD!" and draws her sword.

Zan turns and runs toward the central monolith with all his might against the gale. Ashei, Cici and Bridgette, relying on their Contour Barriers to give them resistance to the wind, move to the cliff edge and start launching projectiles at the Genomes. Ashei fires an icicle, which nails a Genome and causes it to crash back to the lower level, frozen solid. Cici sweeps beam of golden light fired from her palms, and hits several Genomes on the lower level, knocking them down. Bridgette flings a fireball, and it explodes on impact with a Genome climbing the wall, sending it flying. Thysty fires a shot at another climbing Genome, and it slides straight down the wall, but starts trying to climb again after a moment. Teresa gestures with her scepter, and a bone cage forms to trap a couple Genomes on the lower level. The Gofer Sisters are too busy keeping the shuttle steady to man the guns. More Genomes come into view at the lower level however, and soon the entire level is surging with them.

Zan runs to the base of the monolith, and leaps. He is immediately carried by the wind and lands back on the main ground. He lands on his back and nearly rolls over, his feet straight up in the air for a moment before he flops down to lay there. He gets up, gritting his teeth, and shudders, "Snow... in... clothes..."

He exhales, his breath carried off by the wind, and he makes another run. He leaps, but this time creates a burst of Plasma to fire himself at the column. He clamps onto it with his black crystal bone fingers and toes jammed in for a firm grip. The wind is notably calmer right up against the column, and Zan strengthens himself. He starts to climb up the column, stabbing his point-tipped metal fingers and toes into the stone to climb as quickly as possible. "If Bridgette finds out I forgot my barrier... I need to hurry..." he mutters.

A Genome manages to reach the girls' level, but Ashei stabs it with her sword before it can do anything, and she kicks it back down. Bridgette swings her scythe to create a wave of Plasma that blows several climbing Genomes off the wall. Teresa gestures, and bone spikes jut out sideways from the wall and impale a couple Genomes. When the spikes disperse, the Genomes drop onto the heads of others on the lower level, forming a pile. Suddenly, Sauber vaults himself up right in front of the girls, teeth gritted, but the cold and wind is obviously slowing him down. That, and he's taken a lot of abuse up to this point. He's panting, and very angry.

He raises his bat and shouts, "I'M GONNA-" Cici slips in front of him, folds her wings up in front of herself, then swings them out with immense force, smashing Sauber with a mighty "X"-shaped strike. Sauber yells out and is launched back, where he falls down two cliff levels and lands with a snowy thud on the ground on his back. He lays there, arms and legs splayed, still clutching his bat, but he can't get his vision to clear. He groans, "Ugh... Damn..."

The girls continue to pelt the Genomes. Zan reaches the top of the column, but the moment he sticks his head up, his face is instantly covered in snow. He ducks down again and wipes his face, sputtering and shivering. He takes out a D.H.R. and reaches up. He jams it into the top of the column, and activates it. He scrambles sideways around the column, and plants the second one. He activates it, and scuttles around to the third position. He plants it, and activates it. He brings a hand to his cybernetic temple and transmits to the Gofer Sisters, "ACTIVATE THE D.H.R.S!"

"With pleasure!" the Gofer Sisters delightfully respond.

The Gofer Sisters activate the devices, once again dramatically pressing the button in the shuttle. The pyramid forms, and the blizzard immediately begins to wane. The Static within the pyramid swirls like a big beautiful jewel, and slowly shrinks away. At the end, a pretty sparkle glints at the very center, and a few snowflakes drift down from it to settle in the center of the peak's column. The D.H.R.s return to standby, and the winds ease. The rest of the airborne snow settles, and the entire area becomes calm. A steady breeze continues, but nothing like the hurricane-force gales. Zan climbs up and sits on the column. He shudders again, and rubs his upper arms with his hands.

Teresa's eyes widen, smiling big, and she exclaims, "He did it! My Master did it!"

"YAY! We won!" Thysty cheers.

Ashei looks up at Zan and quietly says, "Thank goodness..."

Cici closes her eyes and whispers with a smile, "We are victorious."

Bridgette, trembling nervously, mumbles, "It's over... It's finally over..."

Sauber lays there, now able to see, as both the snow and his blurred vision are cleared. He can see that the Static is gone. He can hear the girls cheering. The Genomes stand around looking at him, unsure of themselves. He remains laying there. His eye twitches. He lays there. He starts to grind his teeth. He lays there. His pupils shrink.

"GRRAAAAAAAAHHH!"

~Waypoint 19: Green Wrath~

Sauber springs to his feet, his eye twitching. He spews, "GRAGASHARGHNAGAGHASHA!"

The Genomes back away from him, and he keeps going, "RAGHAASHARGHARGASH!"

The girls can hear him bellowing. Terror fills Bridgette's heart, and she starts to tremble more. Zan narrows his natural eye at the sound.

Finally, Sauber recalibrates his speech capability, and he roars, "I'M GONNA KILL YOOOUUU!"

With three mighty leaps that shake the ground when he lands, Sauber reaches the cliff level the girls are at. They yelp when he lands with a violent thud behind them. The Genomes quickly move to follow him. When Bridgette looks back down the mountain, her eyes widen at the sight of a small army of Generic Genomes climbing the mountain. They were hidden by the blizzard, but now they are all clearly visible, and the sight sinks her heart. The ones they had left behind in Cowl Village and all along the pursuit route have finally caught up to them. Her heart starts to race.

Sauber raises his bat, and swings it hard, launching a powerful, spinning baseball-bat-shaped projectile of kinetic energy up the pillar at Zan. He only has time to get to his feet before the attack nails him. He yells out in pain as he is sent flying clean off the mountain itself. The girls yelp. Bridgette, in particular, screams at the top of her lungs, "ZAAAAN!" She quickly becomes extremely distressed.

The Gofer Sisters shriek in fear. Teresa squeals, "MASTER! NO!"

Arbie's eyes widen and she shouts, "That shouldn't have sent him flying so hard! What happened?!"

Elbie quickly runs every scan she can think of, and says, "Checking... ... ...The readouts indicate that Zan- ...Sister, Zan isn't wearing his Contour Barrier!" Arbie promptly replies, "WHAT?! Where is it?!" Elbie checks again, and answers, "It's still in its charger in the back of the shuttle!" "GAH!" Arbie reacts.

Sauber turns to face the three women out on the mountain, and slaps his bat into his free hand, a demonic look on his face. He says, "Well, just as I thought. You all aren't NEARLY as tough without your precious wussie leader boy. Now it's time I got started doing what I enjoy doing best: maiming and killing women." He raises his bat and roars, "I'M GONNA **BASH** YOUR **BRAINS** IN!"

Ashei frowns fiercely and rushes at Sauber. The Genomes move in to attack the women. They move away from the cliff edge as the Genomes close in. A Genome thrusts its fists out to blast Bridgette with a Death Palm burst. She jolts from the hit and shrieks. She swings her scythe to retaliate, but another Genome grabs her scythe, interrupting the attack. She struggles with the Genome for her weapon, teeth gritted, heart racing, tears in her eyes. She looks up at the pillar, the Static gone, but so is Zan. Her thoughts race, (We won... But what's going to be the price for it? My home is safe now, but I'm still stuck here, and things have just gotten worse than ever. Why did it have to be this world?!)

Her anger rising, Bridgette discharges Voltage into her scythe, electrocuting the Genome and sending it flying against another one. Another Genome grabs her from behind. She shrieks and electrocutes it as well. It falls back, and is shot by Thysty, being killed by the attack. Another Genome flies in and brings an ax-kick down at Bridgette, but she parries with her scythe and twists it, bringing the Genome to the ground, where she promptly stabs it with her scythe. It jumps to its feet, but Bridgette slashes it repeatedly and finishes with a fireball, sending it flying. She is hit by a Brandish attack and jolts, her barrier crackling. Her thoughts spin, (I'm so afraid... But, why?! I've already lost Zan! And I couldn't prevent it! I have power, and I'm letting this stupid phobia hold me back! I've got to overcome this! GRRR!) Bridgette's strength is increasing.

Ashei lunges at Sauber directly and slashes her sword. Sauber parries it with his bat, and a Generic Genome kicks Ashei in the back, pushing her toward Sauber, where he wildly smashes his bat against Ashei's head. Even with her barrier the impact knocks her over. A tar pit forms where she falls, and she sinks in partially, before rising up on the back of a Uroktor, straddling it. Sauber jumps and brings his bat down on Ashei, but she blocks with her gauntlets. The Uroktor clamps on to Sauber's leg and Ashei thrusts her arms sideways to push Sauber off of her. A Genome blasts her with a Death Palm burst that sends her sideways and onto her feet. She stumbles backward, gritting her teeth. The Uroktor jumps out of the pit and attacks the Genome with a powerful beak thrust that knocks it back. Another Genome ax-kicks the Uroktor. It yelps and backflips into a tar hole. Sauber lunges at Ashei with a fierce yell, but she grabs his bat with her gauntlet. She swings her sword at him, but he grabs it with his hand. Her sword's blade cuts into his hand, and green blood trickles down his wrist. He is gritting his teeth, in a crazed grin.

Cici builds golden energy in her wings, holding them upright. Three Genomes fling Exterminatorbs at her, causing explosions. Another Genome crashes a Brandish column down on her. Amidst the dust, smoke and snow, a bright golden shine emits, and she sweeps a massive golden beam out, hitting several Genomes and blowing them back. But before she can do anything, five Genomes crowd in on her and start throwing punches and kicks. She grunts, her barrier absorbing the attacks. She growls, "So many of them..." She notices Ashei clashing with Sauber and grunts with determination.

She claps together her wings behind her and hands in front of her simultaneously, creating twin bursts of golden energy to throw off the Genomes ganging up on her. She jumps into a glide toward Ashei, but a Genome jumps on her back and starts punching the back of her head. She keeps going, teeth gritted, and a shot from Thysty rings out, shooting the Genome off of Cici. It falls to the ground and rolls to its feet, visibly weakened. Cici thrusts a hand, firing a burst of golden energy at Sauber. He jumps back just before the attack hits him, causing Ashei to stagger forward into the attack, but it passes harmlessly through her. Sauber furiously rants, "FRICKEN CHEATERS! PATHETIC LOSERS!" He raises his bat and creates a big green energy column bristling with spikes, Grand Brandish, and smashes it down on Cici just as she passes in front of Ashei, hitting the two. They bounce and yelp from the attack, their barriers crackling wildly. Several Genomes rush in on them immediately after.

In the shuttle, the Gofer Sisters are trying to communicate with Zan. Elbie squeals, "Zan!" Arbie yells, "Zan! Please answer!" Elbie adds, "Zan, we know you're alive!" Arbie cries out, "Don't let something cheap like that do you in!"

In a crackling transmission, Zan's voice is heard, "I'm... ok... Forgot... contour... barrier..."

Arbie shrieks, "He's alive!" and Elbie replies, "We know you forgot it! Hurry up, Zan!" Arbie adds, "We're getting trounced up here!"

Zan's voice responds, "Help... them... use... cannons... I'm... coming..."

The Gofer Sisters look at each other and nod. They change seats in the pilot's compartment, bring the shuttle's guns online, and begin to shoot at the army of Generic Genomes, which gets their attention. Those with ranged attacks return fire by flinging Exterminatorbs and Redvolt bolts. The shuttle's shields block the attacks.

Bridgette whirls her scythe around, blazing flames in various directions to blast Genomes, but they just keep coming. A Genome jumps in and punches Bridgette's shoulder. Her barrier takes the hit, and the Genome gets shot by the shuttle. Another Genome blasts Bridgette with a Redvolt shot, and she squeals, the attack damaging her barrier. She slashes her scythe, releasing a wave of Plasma, but the Genome jumps over it and comes down at Bridgette with a flying punch. At the same time, another Genome jumps in with a flying kick. Both Genomes are suddenly impaled on bone Spikes, and drop to the ground when the spikes disperse. They get up again immediately after though. Bridgette, eyes full of tears, screams in her head, (Too much... TOO MUCH! I WANT ZAN BACK!) and screams out loud, "KYAAAAHH!"

She thrusts her hands forward, generating a series of big electrical orbs all around herself. They pulse with Voltage that shocks and damages all the Genomes around her for several seconds. The orbs explode afterward, sending most of the Genomes flying. But still more are climbing over the cliff edge and some rush at her. Now crying, Bridgette wails, "AAAAHHHH!" and lunges at a Genome, only for it to punch her square in the face. She is flipped off her feet in the process and squeals, "NO!" The Genomes cluster around to attack, though a few get blasted by the shuttle's lasers.

Ashei and Cici scramble to their feet just as the Genomes close in. The girls grab each other's hands and discharge a wave of Ice and Light energy that merges to become a Prism Nova, crystallizing all of the Genomes that are hit, and causing then to release bolts of rainbow light that hit and damage still more Genomes for several seconds, Prismitizing them as well, quickly spreading the effect across the entire field. The effect momentarily wears off of every Genome hit, and they are noticeably harmed by the spectacle. Ashei thrusts her sword at Sauber, launching a missile of Ice. Sauber smacks it right back at Ashei with his bat, but when it hits, Ashei becomes encased in Ice Armor. A tiny smirk forms on her face, and she leaps at Sauber and swings her sword, but Sauber swings his bat to catch the attack, and after a roar, he pushes through and sends Ashei's sword flying from her hand. It stabs into a Genome and freezes it solid with the sword stuck in it. Ashei lands on her feet and throws a punch at Sauber, but a Genome grabs her arm. She struggles while Sauber cackles and shoves his bat into Ashei's gut, cracking her ice armor even though her barrier absorbs. Another Genome moves in to help, but gets shot by Thysty and is killed. Sauber's crazed eyes turn toward the shuttle, and he snarls.

Cici flings golden feathers at the Genomes that are closing in again, petrifying some, but still others are moving in. One shoves an Exterminatorb into Cici's side, creating a blast that sends her flying, but she rights herself in the air and glides right back at the Genomes. One suddenly lunges forward, flips, and performs a foot-first Rising Tackle up into Cici's head, sending her flying straight up, stunned, and straight back to the ground for a snowy crash landing. She promptly vaults herself into the air with a beat of her wings, and she takes the opportunity to shoot at Sauber with a spinning wing of golden energy. Sauber leaps and smashes his bat down on the projectile, destroying it, and Cici grits her teeth in frustration. A tar pit forms beneath Sauber, and he drops in, yelping in shock. Uroktors emerge to attack him, but he simply jumps out, making Teresa flinch. He points his bat at the shuttle the moment he lands and roars, "TAKE THAT DAMN THING DOWN!"

Six fresh-arrival Genomes who are close to the shuttle turn and look. Thysty notices immediately and shoots one, but the other five leap up and right into the shuttle's passenger compartment. Teresa turns to stare at them and shrieks. Thysty gets up quickly and tries to shoot one, but it grabs her rifle and the two struggle with it. Teresa starts flinging Bone Spears frantically, eyes filled with tears, pigtails bristled. They rip through the Genomes, and two of them stagger back, but one of them lunges at Teresa. She squeals and ducks a Death Palm burst. She tries to hit the Genome with her scepter, but it kicks the scepter clean out of her hand, and it flies out of the shuttle. Teresa shrieks, "NO! I DON'T WANT TO GET HURT! HELP!"

The Gofer Sisters become alert to the intruders and glower, still firing the shuttle's guns. Thysty continues to struggle against the Genome, fear filling her eyes. It bashes its forehead into Thysty's face, but her barrier absorbs it and she hangs on to her gun. Teresa cowers as the two other Genomes lunge at her and slam Exterminatorbs into her. She screams as she's sent flying from the shuttle. Cici spots her plummeting, and launches toward her. As Teresa falls, Cici swoops in and catches her in her arms. Cici gets shot from behind by a big green Exterminatorb from Sauber. She cries out, her barrier crackling. She too plummets to the ground with Teresa, and crashes into the snow. Sauber leaps in the next moment and smashes his bat on Cici from behind. She curls up, her wings enveloping Teresa, hunkering down to absorb the attacks, her natural defense amplifying her barrier's power dramatically.

"DIE DIE DIE DIIIEEE!" Sauber bellows as he repeatedly smashes his bat on Cici. Teresa whimpers audibly, looking at Cici's distressed face as she jolts from the beating. Ashei swings the Genome that was gripping her arm to hit another Genome, knocking the two over, and leaps at Sauber. She gets him in a double-armlock and he roars in reaction.

The Gofer Sisters, aware that Teresa and Thysty can't maintain, quickly set the shuttle on auto-pilot, jump up and grab Plasma Rifles, of the same kind the Covenant once used. They run to the doorway and start shooting at the Genomes. They jolt from the shots, but withstand them. Thysty desperately struggles with the Genome, when the ones that attacked Teresa close in and hit her with Death Palm bursts. She loses her footing and falls, taking the Genome she was struggling against with her, and they tumble out of the shuttle to the ground. They rotate as they fall, and the Genome ends up hitting the ground, with Thysty on top of it. The Genome loses its hold on her gun, she points it at the enemy's head and shoots it point blank, killing it. She pants fearfully.

The Gofer Sisters keep shooting at the Genomes, but they resist, and try to climb up onto the section of floor between the door and the ramp. Elbie's gun overheats and starts venting Plasma, and she pulls her hand away from it in reaction. As this happens, she notices the wrecked Ghost set in the back, and grimaces. Her core glints. Arbie's core glints in response and she flinches. They pass grievous looks at each other, then nod with a grunt. Elbie's gun cools down, and the twins change to shooting the Ghost. It quickly gets torn apart by their Plasma Rifles' shots, goes flying, bounces off the rear wall, back toward the Genomes, and its engine suddenly starts to scream. The Genomes only have time to notice it coming at them before it explodes in a violent Plasma blast that sends all of them flying out of the shuttle. The Gofer Sisters slip behind the wall of the pilot's compartment doorway to avoid the blast and the Ghost's parts scattering in every direction. When it clears, they look back around, and spot Zan's Contour Barrier still in the charger. Arbie rushes over, grabs it, and rushes down to the edge of the ramp. She looks out at the fight below, and sees Bridgette in a dire situation. She's back on her feet, slashing madly at the Genomes all around her. Arbie hollers, "Bridgette!"

Bridgette slashes at a Genome as it comes close and grunts hard, "NGH!" She sees Arbie and responds, "ARBIE!" "Catch!" Arbie shouts as she flings the Contour Barrier at Bridgette.

Bridgette jumps and catches it. She looks at it, realizing it was Zan's, and pales. She thinks for a moment as the Genomes close in, then looks at her own Contour Barrier currently equipped. She connects Zan's device to the her own. The barrier field around her momentarily becomes visible, then turns solid like glass, before becoming invisible again. The next instant, a Genome smashes a Brandish column on Bridgette, but the Contour Barrier completely blocks it to the point she doesn't even feel it, and it doesn't cause her to jolt. She becomes astounded, and her eyes widen. Her thoughts drift, (Zan's barrier merged with mine to produce a tougher barrier. ...Zan, you're still protecting me, even though you're gone... Zan... I...) She is interrupted when a Genome steps in front of her and creates an Exterminatorb over its head. Bridgette snarls, "GRR! Get out of my face!"

Arbie didn't bother to stick around and see this happen. She rushes back up and around the ramp opening, back into the pilot's compartment to join her sister at the controls. They back the shuttle away from the mountain to prevent future intrusions, and resume firing its cannons aggressively, shooting at every Genome in sight. There are still scads of them all over the mountain peak.

Bridgette lunges at the Genome before her and slashes it, injuring it. A Genome jumps in for a flying kick, but breaks its leg on impact with Bridgette's barrier. It collapses to the ground, and Bridgette blasts it with a fireball, sending it flying. The first Genome flings an Exterminatorb to strike Bridgette, but the orb merely explodes on her barrier. She rushes at the Genome with a scream to blitz-slash it. The Genomes quickly realize they're now dealing with a tank, and crowd in to gang up on Bridgette, but she blasts them with a shockwave of Plasma, keeping them at bay.

Ashei struggles desperately to restrain Sauber, but with a mighty yell, he flips her over himself and into Cici, sending the two and Teresa tumbling. Sauber raises his bat and slams it into the ground, creating fissures of green energy that race forward and scatter the three far from each other.

A blast of Plasma is heard, and Zan lands on the top level of the mountain, down in a three-point stance. His cybernetic eye is showing the Fury Icon. He lunges at a Genome, grabs it, electrocutes it, and flings it at another Genome, blasting the two with a Plasma orb the next moment. He performs a roundhouse kick, releasing a wave of Plasma that hits several Genomes, but others leap over. Zan spots Sauber, grunts angrily, and rushes toward him, but a dozen Genomes rush in on Zan, and two of them tackle him. He flips them over himself, but another Genome crashes a Brandish attack on him, and another blasts him with Redvolt lightning. Zan yells, his cybernetics sparking. Sauber notices this and grins. He then notices Teresa sit upright in the snow, trembling in fear and unarmed. His grin widens into a demonic smile, and he sprints at her.

Ashei and Cici get to their feet, and Genomes are upon them. One gets shot by a running Thysty, and lasers are spraying from the shuttle, blasting and launching Genomes in various directions. Ashei closes her eyes and concentrates. A Genome leaps at her, but becomes frozen mid-air by a powerful chilling aura she is generating. Her sword starts to tremble. The frozen Genome crashes to the ground beside Ashei. Her sword suddenly yanks free from the Genome it was stuck in. Another Genome draws near to Ashei. Her sword flies through the air, slashing three Genomes as it goes, including the one rushing in on her, and snaps back into Ashei's hand. She thrusts it skyward the next moment, and a new blizzard starts up, this one controlled by her own power. Icicles and Hail begin raining down, pelting and pummeling the Genomes, but causing no harm to her allies.

Cici beats her wings to release a wave of golden energy, launching Genomes away, and whirls around, launching a storm of golden feathers that home in on Genomes all around the area. The feathers explode on impact. Cici notices Sauber closing in on Teresa and shouts, "Teresa! Beware!"

Teresa hears her, flinches and jumps to her feet. She sees Sauber coming and fear fills her face. She brings her arms up defensively and squeals, "No! STAY BACK! MASTER! EEEK!"

With a yell, Sauber swings his bat upward right in front of Teresa, and she is engulfed in a green column of energy. It launches her upward, where a series of very powerful blasts barrage her. She crashes to the ground the next moment, and Sauber finishes by smashing his Grand Brandish attack on her. She squeals loudly, and her barrier crashes, her device sparking, completely overloaded.

Sweat rolling, tears flowing, her pupils shrink, and she cries, "No... NO! AAAAAAHHH!"

Everyone looks at the scene while struggling with the Genomes, and terror strikes them. Sauber shouts, "OH-HO! SO THOSE DAMN THINGS **DON'T** MAKE YOU INVULNERABLE! EAT THIS!"

He swings his bat sideways at Teresa's head with all his might. Teresa flops onto her back in reaction, avoiding the attack with just inches to spare, but from everyone else's view, it looks as though Sauber nailed her. A tar pit immediately forms beneath her, she drops in, and it closes afterward.

Sauber flinches and belts, "DAMMIT!"

Zan, the Terror Icon now in his cybernetic eye, whispers, "Teresa..."

Bridgette, having also seen this, tears flowing, shrieks, "NOOO! ARGH!" She discharges a wave of electricity to scatter the Genomes around her. Her thoughts overwhelm her, (This can't be happening... This is EXACTLY what I was afraid was going to happen! We're going to die!)

The number of Genomes in the area has finally stopped increasing, as all the reinforcements have arrived. There are still dozens of them here however. The Gofer Sisters desparately continue to shoot at them with the shuttle's cannons, but everyone is completely surrounded. Zan slams a Genome in the face with a big orb of Plasma, then notices a tar hole form next to him. Teresa pops up out of it the next moment, and she immediately clings to Zan. He gasps loudly, his cybernetic eye shifting to Alarm Icon. She screams in utter terror, and starts bawling. Zan immediately grabs her and holds her tight. A Genome rushes in, but Zan thrusts a hand to fire a concentrated beam of Plasma, sending it flying back, to protect Teresa.

Sauber notices the overall drop in morale and cackles, "Hahahaha! HAAAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M WINNING! I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU LIKE THE MAGGOTS YOU ARE!" He sees Thysty fleeing from some Genomes, forms an sickening, ear-to-ear grin, and says, "Ooohh... Now's my chance to get back at that purple nudist chick!" He bounds toward Thysty.

Ashei, seeing this, shouts, "THYSTY!" but is grabbed by a Genome and can't go to her aid. She grunts, "ERGH!" in frustration.

Cici also tries to glide toward Thysty, but three Genomes jump on her back and floor her. She struggles under them as they pound her. Bridgette is not being restrained, but the sheer number of Genomes around her, trying to get through her barrier, keeps her from being able to move. Zan continues to carry a wailing, terrified Teresa, and they are constantly being hounded by the Genomes. He tries to move toward Thysty, but two Genomes get in front of him and shove him back with Death Palm bursts.

Thysty, hearing Ashei's shout, reacts, "WHA?!" sees Sauber and points her rifle at him.

But Sauber shouts, "NOT A CHANCE!" as he smashes the rifle out of Thysty's hands with a well-aimed bat swing, whirls around and smashes Thysty in the side with a quick follow-up.

She squeals, knocked over, and Sauber starts wailing on her with his bat, smashing it on her over and over. She grunts and screams with each hit, her barrier flashing and sparking. The others struggle with the Genomes around them, extremely upset over the sound of Thysty being beaten. Her barrier crackles more and more visibly with each hit, and she starts to cry.

Bridgette's pupils have shrunk to pin-points, and she is now hyperventilating. She slashes blindly and wildly at the Genomes around her, panting rapidly through clenched teeth. She is crying uncontrollably, her tears flowing like streams, not even able to scream anymore.

Thysty screams, being pummeled mercilessly, and wails, "ZAAAN! AAAHHH! HELP MEEE!"

Zan's cybernetic eye has shifted back into Fury Icon, and his Cybernetics are glowing brighter and brighter, crackling with Plasma energy. No one can get to Thysty. The sheer number of Genomes simply prevent them. The Gofer Sisters can't risk shooting Sauber without hitting Thysty. Then a sound echoes across the mountain. Sauber strikes Thysty, and the distictive burst of a Contour Barrier crashing is heard.

Sauber sees this, understands, and cackles as he lifts his bat high, "HEH HEH HEH! HAH HAH HAH! HAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAA! YOU DIE, NOW!"

Sauber swings his bat down at Thysty's head. She shifts to the right by a few inches. Sauber's bat crushes her left headphone ear. Her eyes are filled with tears, she inhales sharply, her eyes staring at Sauber's bat mere inches from her head. The sharp chill of the extremely high elevation and snow suddenly come into contact with her bare skin. She is already trembling madly, and it quickly intensifies.

A burst of intense Plasma energy rolls across the mountain peak, and Sauber flinches. The wind picks up force, nearly returning to gale level, and Ashei's blizzard intensifies. The atmosphere of the area becomes unstable, and Plasma starts to arc and dance about in the air. Sauber looks over his shoulder at Zan, and sees that he is surging with power. A huge bolt of Plasma suddenly strikes the ground in the area, creating a mighty blast that scatters the Genomes around it. Sauber grits his teeth in concern. Thysty slowly crawls backward away from Sauber while he's distracted, the cold biting her.

Zan is glowering with unnervingly tranquil fury. All cybernetic parts of his body glow and arc with intense energy, a field of power around his person on the ground, disturbing the local atmosphere and conjuring a Plasma storm. The icon in Zan's cybernetic eye is not visible due to the energy blazing from it. Zan tilts his head forward slightly to glare at Sauber with a terrifying stare, and growls, "You have officially crossed the line, Sauber."

Teresa, tears and sweat still rolling, has fallen silent, gazing at Zan. She has never seen him like this before. Another blast of Plasma strikes the ground, damaging more Genomes, killing some and scattering others. Ashei and Cici know what has happened and have formed determined looks. The Gofer Sisters are quietly giggling, toothy grins on their faces. Bridgette is trembling, staring at Zan, still hyperventilating. Her clouded thoughts whisper, (Zan... Hyperplasma Mode... ...I...)

Zan commands, "Ladies! Call fourth your Guardians! It is time we ENDED this!"

Sauber grimaces and comments, "...Now what?! More wimpy minions to fight?!" but notices that everyone has suddenly taken on a sinister aura and mutters, "Uhh..."

Bridgette, tears still rolling, trembling madly, screams wildly, "AMETHYST ACKLAY! KILL THEM ALL!"

Ashei also eerily tranquil like Zan, immediately thrusts her sword forward and barks, "Come forth, CryoFlame Barioth!"

Teresa points at Sauber and shrieks, "TAR AGNAKTOR! HELP US!"

The Gofer Sisters just keep firing the shuttle's lasers at the Genomes, and by now their numbers have finally started to reverse count as they are killed or launched off the mountain. Cici, using this distraction, beats her wings to create a burst of golden energy that vaults her up into the air. She dives toward Thysty, who has stopped moving, too cold to do so.

Roars can be heard in the air. A huge purple crystal spike bursts up from the ground, scattering and instantly killing several Genomes. It sprouts legs, and transforms into a purple crystal Acklay, much larger and spikier than Jaydah. A series of red and blue fireballs materialize in the air, swirl about and merge into a huge cluster, which then explodes, scattering and killing more Genomes, and revealing a sky-blue, with flaming red highlights, Barioth, a giant dragon/sabertooth tiger beast with wyvern wings as part of its forearms. A giant tar pit forms, several Genomes fall in and become stuck, and a huge Agnaktor, the adult form of the Uroktor and simply gigantic and terrifying, covered in molten tar, leaps out and crashes onto the ground, scattering tar everywhere to incapacitate yet more Genomes. The tar pit closes, swallowing up the trapped Genomes in the process. The three giant monsters immediately notice Sauber, staring at him with alert and angry looks, and he flinches, his jaw dropping open, one eye narrower than the other.

Cici gets to Thysty, scoops her up and wraps her wings around her. The two become engulfed in a golden light and disappear, reappearing right next to Zan with a flash. Thysty has to hang on Cici, barely able to stand and shivering uncontrollably, tears still flowing.

The three giant monsters face Sauber. They inhale. And emit deafening roars simultaneously, forcing Sauber to cover his large ears, closing one eye and squinting the other with a toothy frown, and many of the Genomes stagger from the sonic blast. When they finish, they rampage toward him, and he yells out in horror.

Zan gently puts Teresa down, and Cici immediately rests a hand on her shoulder. Teresa gazes at Zan, and watches as he launches himself toward Sauber, leaving disturbances of Plasma in his wake.

A random bolt of Plasma strikes yet another spot of the peak, scattering and killing more Genomes with the subsequent blast. Hail and Icicles blow about, buffeting all the Genomes in the area. The Gofer Sisters relentlessly barrage the peak surface with their shuttle's cannons. The very environment seems to have turned on the enemies. Sauber swings his bat to clock the CryoFlame Barioth in the head, and his eyes widen when the creature barely acknowledges the hit. It smashes its huge clawed paw into Sauber for a burst of cold Flame that sends him staggering sideways. The Amethyst Acklay rapid-fire stabs its front legs at Sauber, and he jumps about to avoid them, but gets kicked suddenly by the creature when he lands right in front of one of its legs. He gets blasted from behind with napalm from the Tar Agnaktor and yells. He swings his bat upward, engulfing the Amethyst Acklay in the barraging column, but when it lands after the attack, it seems to sneer at him and stamps its two front feet down, retaliating with a rushing stream of purple crystals at Sauber, stabbing him all over when they reach him. Zan comes flying in the next second, foot first, and hitting Sauber in the side with a powerful Plasma-blast kick, and sending him flying toward the Tar Agnaktor. He gets stuck on its side, and it swings its vertical-fin tail inward to slap him and get him stuck on the tail. It then slams the tail flat on the ground, leaving Sauber stuck in a tar pit. Uroktors pop up and start harrying him. He leaps out of the pit, a Uroktor hanging off an arm. It drops off when the Barioth hops into the air, twirling around as it does, and it slams its tail down on Sauber, leaving him flat on the ground, burning icicles stuck to his body. He flips to his feet and staggers, and Zan fires off a concentrated stream of Plasma energy from both hands, damaging Sauber and causing him to yell in pain for the duration of the attack.

The Plasma storm, the blizzard and the Gofer Sisters' barrage are scattering and killing Genomes, who seem to be in a confused panic now. Ashei sees Bridgette still under attack however, and rushes toward her. Ashei slides between two Genomes as they thrust Death Palms bursts, slashing one as she goes. She flips to her feet and jumps away as the other Genome smashes a Brandish attack down at her. The Genome gets nailed by an icicle the next moment and freezes up. Ashei runs toward Bridgette, a Genome jumps in Ashei's way, she leaps and jump-kicks it, and jumps off of it to get closer to Bridgette, who is still freaking out, and slashing at the Genomes still surrounding her. A Genome slams an Exterminatorb into Bridgette from behind, and her barrier blocks it but is now showing signs of fatigue. Another Genome throws a punch at Bridgette, but breaks its fist on her barrier. She immediately slashes it madly and wildly, it falls back, and she strikes it with a bolt of Electricity. In desperation, another Genome builds a big red version of the Brandish attack over its head, and brings it down on Bridgette. Her barrier absorb the blow, and shows clear signs of fatigue. She screams, her tears flying from her face, as she swings her scythe, releasing a big fireball that blasts the Genome away. Ashei is upon Bridgette the next moment, and grabs her. Bridgette swings to strike Ashei, but stops just sort of it, and stares at her, pupils shrunk, tears rolling, panting rapidly.

Ashei grips Bridgette and says, "Bridgette... Breathe... Slow down... Breathe... We are safe now, yeah..? Zan is safe, Teresa is safe, YOU are safe. This world will not crush you. It will not crush me. It will NOT crush us."

As Ashei speaks, Bridgette's eyes slowly begin to return to normal, but the Genomes crowd in. A random blast of Plasma strikes the ground right next to the two, sending the Genomes flying while not harming the girls, and Bridgette slowly turns her head to look at Zan as he grabs Sauber and throws him at the Amethyst Acklay, which smacks Sauber down and tries to punch a big hole in him with its spike-tipped foot.

Bridgette mutters, "Zan..." grits her teeth, screams, "ZAN!" breaks free from Ashei's firm hold, and runs toward the fight against Sauber, her tears still rolling.

Ashei grunts in surprise, and is grabbed by a Genome. She growls and yanks herself free, punching it in the face with her gauntlet the next moment. Another Genome moves toward her, but gets shot by a laser from the Gofer Sisters' shuttle. A large hailstone slams into the first Genome and it is sent reeling.

There are now only a few Genomes left, most of them where Bridgette and Ashei were. Cici, Teresa and Thysty are being left alone. They watch quietly as Sauber is attacked. The Plasma storm and blizzard still churn at the mountain peak.

Sauber struggles to shout, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THI-" gets hit in the gut by a big amethyst projectile and grunts, "OOF!"

He hits the ground and rolls, stopping on his back in front of the Barioth. He swings his bat to hit it, only for it to parry the attack with one of its big, red-and-blue crystalline tusks. It stabs at Sauber with them, and he shifts hard to just barely avoid the strike, the tusk jutting into the ground right beside his head. He flips to his feet, and is immediately grabbed by Zan. He lifts Sauber, electrocutes him for several seconds, and flings him upward. The Barioth leaps, and spikes him right back toward the ground, where Zan round-house kicks him toward the Tar Agnaktor. It loudly claps its beak several times, and fires a beam of flame that hits Sauber and sends him flying toward the Amethyst Acklay. It swings a leg upward, sending Sauber flying upward. He turns in the air, teeth gritted, blood trickling from his mouth and other injuries, and swings his bat, sending a wave of green energy at the Acklay. It takes the hit, merely jolting. Sauber is hit by a fireball and sent flying back toward the Tar Agnaktor. Bridgette, who threw the fireball, rushes in and after him. Zan moves to run beside her. Sauber lands on the ground, rolls, and jumps to his feet, nearly falling over immediately after. The Tar Agnaktor closes in and snaps its mouth on Sauber, but he ducks it and flick-kicks the Agnaktor, causing its head to rise into the air. Sauber hunches over and lets out a powerful yell. He leaps upward, twirling, and swings his bat, scattering big green Exterminatorbs all around. They cause violent explosions, but largely miss their marks. One hits the Tar Agnaktor, making it jolt sideways, and it emits a grunt. An orb zooms toward Zan, and his eyes widen. Bridgette shrieks, and leaps in front to take the hit. Zan grits his teeth in shock, but he flinches when, even after the orb hits and creates a blast, Bridgette just keeps going, lands on her side, and scrambles to her feet. She resumes running, and Zan follows, confused. As they approach Sauber, Zan quickly scans Bridgette and learns that she has "Hardened Shields" due to wearing two Contour Barriers, and realizes the second one is his. He smiles to himself, then shifts his focus back to finishing this fight with Sauber.

Sauber returns to the ground, panting, and is promptly nailed by burning ice spikes from the Barioth. He yells out in pain, and pulls back when Zan gets right up in his face. Zan grabs him, and starts punching him repeatedly, each punch producing a burst of Plasma. Bridgette gets behind Sauber, and starts slashing him with her scythe for more damage. Zan punches Sauber over and over, and with each punch he speaks, "You can break my stuff," punch, "You can knock me around," punch, "You can insult me all you want," punch, "But DON'T!" _punch_, "HURT!" _punch_, "MY!" _punch_, "WOMEN!" **PUNCH**.

The final punch, straight to Sauber's face, emits a sickening crunch and Sauber yells out in agony. He forces Zan off of himself and drops to a knee. Bridgette slashes him, and he swings around to hit her with his bat, but her Hardened Shields block the attack. However, at this point, they have taken all they can withstand, and one of the Contour Barrier devices breaks down, returning Bridgette's Contour Barrier to normal. She backs away now, panting hard, tears still flowing, and notices a lot of blood flowing from Sauber's now crumpled nose.

One Genome remains and it is just standing there, doing nothing, unable to come to a decision with its commander incapacitated. The Gofer Sisters snerk, and shoot the Genome, sending it flying off the mountain with a laser blast.

Sauber sputters, "Stupid... Worthless... Pathetic... LOSERS!"

Zan speaks ominously, as he steps toward Sauber, "You are the loser today, Sauber."

Sauber jumps to his feet, green blood dripping from him, and faces Zan. He retaliates, "NO! YOU are the ULTIMATE loser for having to rely on BARRIERS, GIANT MONSTERS AND _WOMEN_ TO FIGHT FOR YOU!"

Zan throws a punch at Sauber, who ducks it, rolls away from Zan, leaving blood in his trail, and gets to his feet again, though he staggers, now in a great deal of pain. Everyone closes in toward him, the Lambda Shuttle turns to face him, and he relents. He shouts, "SCREW THIS! I'm OUTTA here! I'll find another of those Static points, and I'll COME AFTER YOU!" He leaps out of the way of a Plasma blast from the sky.

Sauber turns, and jumps. He narrowly avoids the stream of shots by the Lambda Shuttle, and flies off down the mountain side. The Amethyst Acklay runs to the cliff edge and leaps off after him. The CryoFlame Barioth jumps high, spreads its wings, and glides after him. The Tar Agnaktor performs a massive backflip to dive into the ground in pursuit of Sauber.

Zan stands straight, watching Sauber go, and exhales. He closes his eyes, his fearsome power glows slowly fade away, and he returns to normal.

The blizzard slowly eases to a stop, the Plasma storm slowly terminates, and the winds calm. Soon, the only sound is the steady breeze, and the Lambda Shuttle's engine.

~Waypoint 20: Aftermath~

Ashei stands, panting. She slowly drops into a splay-legged sitting position. She buries her face in her hands as she tries to catch her breath. Bridgette is still shaking badly. She drops her scythe. Zan looks at her when she does, and sees how messed up she looks, her face red and dripping with tears, her hair a mess, her clothes soaked in sweat and tears. She immediately runs toward him, and throws herself at him, where she starts to cry wildly. Tears are also still flowing from Teresa's eyes. She flinches when Cici wraps a wing around her. She also wraps a wing around Thysty, and the two become engulfed in swirling golden light. With a flash, their Contour Barriers are instantly recharged, at the expense of Cici's own power. Thysty starts rubbing herself to warm up, and brushes off ice that has formed on her back, butt and legs. Teresa takes off running to Zan, and throws herself at him as well. She and Bridgette cling to him and cry loudly. Ashei finally gets up, and heads over to Cici and Thysty.

She holds out her hands to them and says, "Cici... Thysty..."

Cici takes her hand and replies, "I have withstood this trial. I shall only come out stronger."

Thysty takes her other hand and replies, "I'm alive. That's what counts... Cold... So cold... I never feel more defenseless than when my Contour Barrier's dead. Cici... Thank you for saving me..."

Cici slowly nods at Thysty and replies, "Absolutely."

Thysty quietly adds, "...And thanks for saving Teresa... AGAIN. The poor little thing's had a rough day."

They look at Zan, Bridgette and Teresa, and Ashei says, "Not as much as Bridgette, yeah..?"

Cici whispers, "Bridgette..."

Thysty looks at Ashei and asks, "Ashei? Are _you_ ok?"

Ashei smiles, eyes closed, and replies, "I am ok. I'm about to pass out, but I'm ok."

The three support each other, and Zan holds Bridgette and Teresa very close. He picks up Bridgette's scythe, then slowly walks them toward the others. As he does, his cybernetic eye shifts to the Love Icon, and he radiates tranquility to try and calm the two down. He soothes them, "Everything's ok now... We are safe... Everything's ok..." But Bridgette and Teresa keep crying.

The Gofer Sisters are slumped back in their shuttle's seats, exhausted. They look at each other, nod, sit upright and carefully move the shuttle over the peak's ground. They set the shuttle to hold still mid-air. Having "parked" it in the air, they get up, go to the ramp, and go down. They hop down and land in the snow. They look around, and see Zan heading toward the others. They go to join them. Zan reaches the girls, and they gather around him. The Gofer Sisters stay quiet and calm, and watch as Zan lifts his head, closes his eyes, and expands his Tranquility Aura to a wide area effect, causing the air to take on a tint of pinkish-purple. Streams of tranquility energy start rising from the ground like reversed rain, and all of the women start to glow pinkish-purple too. They close their eyes. Bridgette's and Teresa's tears slowly stop. Thystys chilled body warms. Most of Cici's wing dents smooth out. Ashei and the Gofer Sisters smile.

The Tranquility washes over everyone, easing their distress. After a few minutes, Zan ends the ability, and the women look at him. He looks at Bridgette and Teresa, and they sniffle a little. Zan speaks, "We are victorious."

Ashei responds, "Oh yeah."

Zan looks at the Gofer Sisters and says, "Gofer Sisters?"

They nod, take out devices, and begin scanning the area. They walk around a little as they do. Thysty suddenly flinches, and exclaims, "...My... my rifle!" She frantically looks around and adds, "Where is it?!" She runs off to where she was when Sauber attacked her. Cici quickly follows after her.

This causes Teresa to remember, and she whimpers, "...My scepter..." She sniffles and whimpers further, "Master, I lost my scepter!"

Zan gives her a sad look, utters a soft groan, and puts two fingers to his temple. His cybernetic eye glints, and he nods in a direction as he says, "...This way." He allows Bridgette to release him, gives her her scythe, takes Teresa's hand and heads to another area of the mountain plateau.

Bridgette watches him go with Teresa, then turns to look at Ashei and whispers, "Ashei..."

She responds, "Bridgette?"

Bridgette finishes, "Thank you."

Ashei smiles warmly, and nods.

Thysty blurts, "Oh thank Prime!" She bends over at the hips, her bare backside becoming pronounced, picks up the snow-covered rifle, and says as she straightens up, "I thought for sure it was sent clean off the mountain!"

Cici responds, "This is indeed a stroke of grand fortune. Is it undamaged?"

Thysty checks it over, and feeds it another ammo cell. It accepts it, and she smiles brightly. She looks at Cici, nodding, and replies, "It is! Gotta hand it to those Maians. Their technology is a work of art!"

Cici nods with a soft smile.

Zan, meanwhile, locates Teresa's scepter, half-plunged head-first into a dune of snow. He quietly says, "Ah, here it is." He picks it up, shakes it off, and gives it to her.

Teresa takes it, whimpers, "Master..." quickly puts it away and glomps him, and exclaims, "I was so, so, so scared!"

Zan holds her snug, walks back toward the group, and says as he does, "I know, Teresa. I was too... Thank you for not running away."

"Mm-hmm!" Teresa responds as she clings tightly to him with her arms and legs.

After a minute, the Gofer Sisters announce, "Check complete!"

Arbie states, "The realm is clean of all Interdimensional Static!" and Elbie cheers, "We have succeeded! Neverland is restored to one-hundred-percent stability!"

The group doesn't have time to say anything, and they flinch, when the Tar Agnaktor suddenly emerges from the ground on the peak. Flapping is heard, and the CryoFlame Barioth flies in. The Amethyst Acklay scuttles over the edge of the cliff and toward them. The Amethyst Acklay approaches Bridgette and makes a strange, concerned-sounding noise toward her. Through stressed eyes, she smiles at it. The CryoFlame Barioth lands next to Ashei and emits a deep purring noise. She gently rubs its muzzle, smiling softly. The Tar Agnaktor leans in to look at Teresa really closely, and pokes her with its beak tip, gigantic compared to her, and she giggles.

Zan smiles triumphantly and says, "Yes, Guardians, you have succeeded as well. Thank you for your support in our time of need. The threat has cleared, so you may depart."

The Amethyst Acklay emits a shrill shriek, brings its legs together, and transforms into a huge, downward pointing purple crystal spike, which drops into the ground. The CryoFlame Barioth roars, leaps into the air, and bursts into red and blue fireballs, which disperse. The Tar Agnaktor backflips into a giant tar pit and leaves the area.

~Waypoint 21: Mission Complete~

Bridgette looks at Zan, and he notices. The two approach, the others staying close. She is still trembling.

"Zan..." Bridgette whispers as she comes close to him.

Zan, still carrying Teresa, replies, "I am sorry it turned out this way, Bridgette..."

Bridgette clutches her hands into fists as she exclaims, "I am too. I KNEW something terrible would happen! I KNEW it! This realm is exactly as I feared! WORSE even! I thought for sure I'd lost you Zan... Seeing you get sent flying... I never wanted this! And then... Teresa... Thysty... YOU ALMOST DIED!"

Teresa gives Bridgette a dour look and comments, "You weren't kidding at all, Bridgette. You were totally on. I hate this realm now too. I thought Medea was bad, but this realm is terrible!"

Cici quietly adds, "Indeed, the danger of this realm is far greater than it once was."

Bridgette swipes a hand to the side and cries, "I need to get out of here! Please, Zan, please! Let's go home!"

Zan gives Teresa a look, she nods and drops off of him. He immediately, but gently, picks Bridgette up. He softly speaks to her, "Yes, Bridgette. You were right. And yet, we still succeeded. And you are still you. You still care about others, and you are still our friend."

Bridgette immediately falls quiet, and gazes at him with shivering eyes. They share the gaze for a moment before Zan says to the group in general, "...Let's go home. Our mission here is complete."

The Gofer Sisters roll their eyes as they reply, "Yes. Let's."

Ashei, Cici and Thysty also acknowledge. The group turns and goes to under the hovering shuttle. Zan hefts Bridgette and she lands on the ramp and scrambles in. Cici jumps to the ramp with her own wing power, and turns. Zan intertwines his fingers, Ashei plants a foot in them, and he thrusts her up to the shuttle, where Cici helps her climb in. Zan also helps Thysty and the Gofer Sisters up the same way. He gets clear views up between their legs to see their entire nether areas as he does. He takes the view in stride. Finally, he picks up Teresa, and jumps into the shuttle himself.

Once inside, he sets her down, and looks at the ramp, still broken into the open position. He narrows his natural eye in a grimace. Elbie, standing next to him, says, "I'll seal the opening with a local force field."

Zan looks at her and nods as he replies, "Ok, good. But first, we need to retrieve the D.H.R.s. Gofer Sisters?"

They nod and go to the pilot's compartment. They take seats, and get the shuttle moving again. They inch it up to the central pillar, and Zan carefully steps down the ramp. He jumps onto the column's top, and plucks the three devices up. As he collects them, he stops to look at one and says quietly, to himself, "...I still remember how hard it was to disperse Interdimensional Static when we didn't have these things... You really made this job easier for us by creating these things... Gofer Sisters."

Bridgette notices Zan's delay, promptly panics, goes to the ramp to look out and exclaims, "Zan?! Is everything ok?!"

Zan flinches, replies, "Yes!" promptly turns and jumps back into the shuttle. Bridgette follows him into the passenger compartment, keeping an eye on him. Elbie inputs a command on the shuttle controls, and a visible energy field forms to seal the ramp opening.

~Waypoint 22: Homeward Bound~

The group settles into their seats, taking the same ones they used before. Bridgette and Teresa sit at Zan's sides, and cling to him, their heads against his shoulders. Cici sits next to Bridgette and looks at her worriedly. Ashei and Thysty sit across from them. The Shuttle rises up a little farther in the sky, turns southeast, and begins to fly. Zan immediately feels the drag on the shuttle due to the broken-open ramp, and frowns. His thoughts turn toward wondering exactly how difficult it may be to fix the ramp once they get home. Ashei, meanwhile, notices as Thysty takes her headphone set off. She quietly watches as Thysty looks at the smashed left unit, and Ashei frowns. She quietly says, "Thysty... Are you ok?"

Thysty, looking at the ear unit still, calmly replies, "Yeah, I'm ok now... I'm glad you're ok too."

Ashei slowly nods, and says, "Thank you. That was such a close call, Thysty. I'm glad he didn't hit your head, but... your headphones are ruined now, yeah? I'm sorry. I'm sure we can get those fix-" She flinches when Thysty twists the remains of the left ear unit and pops it clean off of the headband. Thysty looks at Ashei with a cute smile.

Thysty says, "Heh heh. It's not a big deal, Ashei." She puts the headphone set back on, now with just one ear, and continues, "I actually have a stash of headphone ear units back home."

Ashei narrows an eye in surprise. "...You do?" she asks.

Thysty replies, "Yep! I wear these things all the time you know, and I've broken, oh, probably, a dozen of them over the years. And then there's the constant wear-out of the ear pads. I won't let them get all ugly or anything, so I have to replace them pretty regularly." She smiles again as she adds, "But thank you! Yeah, that was way too close, but losing a headphone ear's no trouble for me."

Ashei closes her eyes with a smile and says, "I see." She chuckles softly and says, "I should have known, yeah?" She opens her eyes, nods at Thysty, and she returns the nod.

Thysty chucks the ruined ear unit into the remains of the Ghost that piled up at the back of the shuttle, while Ashei passes her view across the other four people. She notices Cici, who has her wings folded around and is looking at some dents that remain. She has taken out a gold buffing tool, and is gently buffing the dents out of her wings. Ashei asks, "How are you, Cici?"

Cici looks up at Ashei and smiles gently. "I fare well, Ashei. The fight was hard, but successful. My impenetrable defenses served me well," she responds.

Ashei watches as she buffs her wings and comments, "Your wings are still a bit dented."

Cici looks at the dents and says, "Indeed, the damage to my Contour Barrier did wear down my wings a little, but this is not a situation worth merit. These dents will be buffed out with ease. Thank you, Ashei, for your concern."

Ashei nods, and looks at Zan. She folds her arms, but speaks calmly, "Zan... You made quite the mistake back there, yeah?"

Zan looks away and replies, "Yeah." Thysty snerks... again. Zan passes a glance at Thysty, then looks at the others as he says, "...I admit, jumping out of the shuttle without my Contour Barrier was one of my dumber moments..."

Bridgette gazes at Zan and thinks, (I'm just glad... Glad you didn't die...)

Zan adds, "Some of that snow got into my pants for prime's sake!"

Thysty, Teresa and the Gofer Sisters laugh, the lattermost audible from the pilot's compartment. Zan continues, "But yeah, I made it out ok. I apologize for scaring you all with that whole thing. And I'm just glad YOU are ok, Ashei. You really got pounded back there."

Ashei smiles softly, and looks at the others as she says, "My first experience of Bridgette's home realm wasn't exactly pleasant, yeah?"

Bridgette rests her fists on her legs, not looking at anyone, as she says, "And now you know why I hate this realm... I'm just..." She looks at Zan and continues, "I'm just glad it's finally over. We're going home, at last."

The Sorrow Icon forms in Zan's eye, and he gives her a sullen look. He hesitantly says, "Bridgette... I failed... I failed to keep my promise. I failed to keep close to you, and ended up unable to help when things became severe. I am sorry..."

Bridgette gently places a hand on the flesh side of Zan's face and softly responds, "Zan... You promised that no harm would come to me... You promised to protect me. And you did, indirectly."

Teresa blinks, then chimes in, "That's... that's right. That was Zan's Contour Barrier you put on, wasn't it? So technically Zan WAS still protecting you!" She grins.

Zan stares into space for a moment and says, "I... ...Well that's one way of looking at it." Bridgette smiles at him, and he looks back at her as he warily asks, "But, please tell me, do you think I made another mistake by bringing you along?"

Bridgette slowly shakes her head, but stops and looks away, as she says, "No... ...Maybe... I don't know. I would probably have spent the entire time worried sick for you, so maybe it was just better for me to come. I did get to see some familiar sights again, but..."

Zan watches her and says, "Hmm..?"

Bridgette looks back at him and says, "And I did help you. I screwed up at points, but I DID help you." She snuggles in to him a little and mutters, "I'm sorry for having been so panicky the entire time."

Zan puts an arm around her and says, "No, it's ok. You had good reason, obviously."

Bridgette speaks quietly, "Compared to the Estate... Our peaceful home... This realm is just not my home anymore. Things are so different at the Estate, where everyone cares for each other. ...Well, most everyone." She looks off to the side at no one in particular.

Zan says, "We'll be leaving very soon, Bridgette, so I'm going to ask you one last time, just to make certain. Do you want to stop anywhere to see ANYONE in Neverland?"

Bridgette looks at Zan with a soft look, and also looks at Cici, who is paying attention. Bridgette smiles, but shakes her head. She says, "No, thank you, Zan, Cici. Those people that I was with... Zelos' group... They weren't friends. They were just people I was working with. They don't compare at all you you all. You are my true friends. And the others at the Entourage, they are my friends and family now. There's no one here I consider myself close to. I have no-one here."

As the Shuttle flies, it passes over the large golden city of Varanoir. It is bustling with people, but nearly everyone stops when they hear the sound of the shuttle's engines. They all look up at it. Among them, in the central plaza of the city at the moment, is Zelos, a young, harsh-looking man with his own mechanical body parts. He narrows an eye as he hears the shuttle's sound, and looks as well. He watches as the shuttle flies by overhead. The people in the city quickly start to murmur, most thinking it's some kind of strange flying creature. Some panic and hide, others watch in interest. But after only a couple of minutes, the shuttle has passed over the city and is gone.

Zelos mutters to himself, "...Huh. That thing... Some kind of flying vehicle? I've seen it before. But I can't remember where. Well, whatever." He turns to move on, without the least bit of concern.

Back in the shuttle, the group listens to Bridgette, and they slowly nod. Zan says, "Very well, Bridgette. I am glad, though, that you feel that way about us. I'm also glad you're finally calming down."

Bridgette snuggles in to him again and replies, "Thank you Zan. Me too." She closes her eyes, and thinks, (We're going home. We're finally going home. My true friends, my true family, my real home...)

Zan looks at Teresa, who is also snuggled into him on his right side. He gently says, "You had quite the scare, Teresa. I brought you along to keep you close and safe, and what happens? I get knocked far away from you. Are you ok?"

Teresa looks at Zan cutely and says, "Ah, I'm ok, master. It takes more than that to bring down Tar Queen Teresa!" She makes a haughty grin.

Zan gently touches her face and says, "Good. I'm glad."

Ashei remembers something, and says, "Teresa, I saw you escape from Sauber by dropping into a tar pit that transported you to Zan's side. I didn't know you had the ability to use tar pits as portals."

Teresa smirks with pride and responds, "Well naturally! I've always been able to use my tar pits for super-neat tricks like that! I am a master at the use of tar!"

Zan narrows his eyes in mild displeasure, makes a soft grunt, pokes Teresa, and firmly says, "No."

Teresa flinches on being poked, and responds, "Wha?"

Zan gently holds her head against his side as he says, "You learned that technique from Kira, Teresa. She taught you how to create those fluidic portals with her own Ether manipulation capabilities."

Teresa becomes flustered, and Ashei folds her arms in annoyance. Teresa stammers, "I... Well... Yes..."

Zan strokes her hair as he says, "Please remember what I said, Teresa. Don't inflate your own ego. It is highly detrimental to your relationship with others, and it is also very immature."

Ashei firmly adds, "And boasting about something you learned as if you'd always known it is a great way to aggravate others, yeah? People don't like braggarts, especially if the statement is false. You must learn humility, or else you will only isolate yourself."

Teresa averts her eyes, still flustered. Zan gently takes her chin, and she looks him in the eyes. He speaks gently, "Your enthusiasm is to be praised, but you need to learn balance. Ok?"

Teresa softly replies, "Yes, master Zan..." If anyone back at her home had been reprimanding her that way, they would never have been so gentle with her, and she is reminded of one of the reasons why she loves Zan so much.

She clings to him and buries her face in his side. After a moment, exposure to g-forces causes her to yawn in a ridiculously cute manner. Zan and Ashei watch, the Love Icon forming in his cybernetic eye without his control. She mumbles something about being sleepy again. Zan smiles at her, then looks at the others. Thysty is checking over herself, and keeps having to readjust her headphones. Ashei is watching Zan quietly. Bridgette is also resting, snuggled in, eyes closed. Cici is continuing to buff her wings. They notice as she hums to herself.

Suddenly, the Gofer Sisters, over the intercom, announce, "Inbound to Aerial City, Ronika!"

Arbie says, "We made good time!" and Elbie remarks, "Even with the ramp stuck in the open position..."

Zan responds, "Good. Thank you, Gofer Sisters. I have one last request." The women look at him as he continues, "Instead of heading straight through with the Aerial Causeway, please land the shuttle and let us disembark to the courtyard where we started. I want to take one last look around before we leave."

Bridgette carefully whispers, "Zan..?"

He looks at her and gently says, "No, it's ok. That's all I want to do is look one more time."

The Gofer Sisters reply, "Understood."

The women stay quiet and calm, as the shuttle nears Aerial City, Ronika.

~Waypoint 23: One Last Look~

The shuttle moves in over the courtyard. It's wings fold up, but its landing struts do not descend. The Gofer Sisters slowly lower the shuttle until its ramp just barely touches the ground. Zan stands up, holding Bridgette's and Teresa's hands. They get up with him, as does Cici, Ashei and Thysty. The force field for the ramp opening shuts off, and the group files out of the shuttle together.

When they step down and to the floor of the courtyard, they notice the runty Red Dragon, lazily lounging near a tree. The moment the dragon spots them, it panics, turns, and runs away wildly, veering left, then right, then running in a circle for a moment before tripping on a loose floor tile. It staggers to its feet, sees them again, yelps, turns around completely, scampers away, and trips once more, sliding forward and clean off the edge of the platform. Zan's group pass confused and amused looks at each other. They turn and watch as the shuttle rises up, its wings folding back down. It rises up higher, and a large Interspacial Flexure opens in the sky in front of it. The shuttle flies forward suddenly, into the portal, and is gone. The portal closes the next moment.

Zan turns and walks to the open edge of the courtyard, still holding Bridgette's and Teresa's hands. The women move with him, and they gather at the edge. They stand there, listening to the wind as it blows the women's hair and skirts. They slowly pan their gaze northwestward. They can see the large island continent there, and can just barely make out some old, decaying ruins. They gaze upon the clear whitish-blue horizon. Eventually, Ashei says, "From this view, one would never realize that Neverland, such a beautiful realm, is so full of corruption, yeah? It's such a shame."

Cici replies, "It is indeed a shame. What is worse, this realm was not this bad when we first came here."

Teresa, having noticed that Cici has been mentioning this repeatedly, asks, "Really?"

Cici looks at her, then back out as she speaks, "It was not. Bridgette spoke truthfully when she described danger as being common, and this was by no means a realm easy to live in, but the darkness seems to have intensified recently."

Zan gazes straight out as he says, "I had mentioned at the outset that the war against the Human Genomes seems to be the cause, but now that I've spent some time here, I suspect there's an even greater evil developing."

Ashei pinches the corner of her lips, and says, "Not another Evil Well I hope."

Zan slowly shakes his head as he gazes out still, and says, "No. It's coming off more as an evil being of some sort. Probably the leader of the Human Genomes."

Bridgette stays up against Zan as she mumbles, "...That god-like being I mentioned... He's growing in power?"

Zan simply says, "Possibly." He releases her hand and rests his hand on her shoulder. He looks at her and reassures, "But that is none of our concern. So we don't need to think twice about it."

Thysty looks down at her nude body and quietly comments, "Good. I don't wanna get turned into a pinata by that overgrown goblin again." She checks herself, finding no actual damage aside from some darkened skin on her backside and legs from the ice she was exposed to.

Zan tilts his head down slightly, slowly bringing a hand to his chin, and says, "There's something ironic I should share with you all." They look at him, and he says, "Sauber is compatible with my aura."

The girls' expressions fall flat as they stare at Zan. Teresa stammers, "N-no way. That brutal misogynist?! Compatible with your aura?!"

Zan sighs, eyes closed, and says, "I have no control over it, you know. But he is. It pains me that he's such a vicious and evil person. Sometimes they just have to be let go I guess."

Cici comments, "Is that really such a surprise to us? Look at the Entourage we reside with. There are no racial or even species barriers. The variety is beautiful and astounding."

Bridgette looks away, and quietly says, "Yeah. It's a home of unity. Neverland, Medea, even Hyrule, any other realm we can think of, they just don't compare to our home. Compared to Staveltess. Staveltess is the only world I know of that is truly beautiful, both on the outside and on the inside." She turns to face Zan, grips his arms and looks him straight in the eyes. She says, "Zan, I never want to come back here again. Please promise me that."

Zan gently grips Bridgette's arms in turn, and answers, "I promise. I also promise that if we ever DO need to come back here for any reason, I will keep you safe at the Estate instead."

Bridgette forms a loving smile, responds, "Thank you," stands on her toes, and kisses Zan's lips.

Zan hunches a little to make it easier for her to reach him, and holds the kiss for a few seconds. The others watch with warm smiles.

When the two finish their kiss, the group stays standing and gazes upon the horizon for a little longer, Zan's arms resting on Bridgette's and Teresa's shoulders. They gaze over the ocean beneath the floating island, and observe the giant white-headed mountain within the continent to the northwest. The wind gusts briefly. Zan looks at the women with him. He briefly allows his view to pan over the back of Thysty's nude body, and fluttering ponytail. Then he turns. They turn with him, and the group heads to the cliff, atop which the Amethyst Gate is set. Ashei, Thysty and Zan climb up, Cici leaps with a beat of her wings, Teresa summons her hoverboard to ascend, and Bridgette clings to Zan's back as he climbs.

Once they reach the cliff top, they gather around the gate. Zan rests a hand against it, and it activates. He looks at the women, and says, "Everyone... A job well done. Thank you all for your diligence and support. This would have been impossible without you."

Ashei folds her arms and smiles with strength as she responds, "I hear you. Thank you, too, Zan."

Cici bows just slightly, and says, "It was an extraordinary mission. As always, it is an honor to work with you."

Thysty waves happily and chimes, "See you all back at the Estate! Maybe later we can play a Wenonah Warriors game in the Arcade! All those hordes of bad guys surrounding us made me think of that."

Teresa puts her arms akimbo and says with a closed-eyes smile, "My first away mission with master Zan is over. I wish I could say I had fun, but at least I got to see some awesome things!"

Bridgette just whispers, "Zan..." and goes quiet. Her thoughts turn back for just a moment, (Goodbye, Neverland. I won't miss you at all.)

Zan gently gestures for them to enter, and they all jump in, Bridgette last, looking at Zan as she does. Once they have left, Zan jumps in after, and the portal closes behind him, the Amethyst Gate going dormant again.

~Waypoint 24: Sanctuary~

Zan is back in the Spire Gazebo, like before. Everything is quiet now. The squealing cry of a Noibat is heard in the air. With Zan are Bridgette, Teresa, Mystia, Katerikasa, and the Gofer Sisters. Zan is sitting in his recliner. Bridgette is snuggled into Zan on his lap, her eyes closed, a hand on his chest, breathing softly. Teresa is sitting in another seat, just resting. Mystia is floating near the ceiling of the gazebo, looking at them. Katerikasa is sitting on the back of Zan's seat, a paw gripping his cybernetic ear. The Gofer Sisters are sitting on the arms of the recliner, their legs inward so that they come into contact with Zan's legs. After a few minutes, Teresa says, "It is so, so good to be safe and sound at home. And now we don't even have to think about weird faceless invaders showing up suddenly!"

"We've never been totally safe, but that's one less possible threat at least!" Mystia comments.

Zan quietly says, "The Estate is not impossible to breach, Teresa, but it is difficult."

Teresa looks at him curiously and asks, "Why is that, master?"

Zan explains, "Staveltess is a rogue planet. It does not orbit any particular star, and just sort of wanders along the perimeter of the Wenonah Galaxy. Its atmosphere is what allows it to still be habitable to people like us."

Elbie notes, "Hence why we always have a starry night sky that's still bright enough to let us see." Arbie looks out toward the horizon and comments, "You won't get any tans here, though."

Teresa looks down at herself and says, "Oh, I prefer my fair complexion anyway."

Arbie snaps her head toward Teresa and says, "Are you saying there's something wrong with having dark skin?" while giving her a glare.

Teresa flinches, her pigtails bristling slightly, and she replies, "N-no! I didn't say that!"

Arbie's glare dissolves immediately and she replies, "Eeheehee, just teasing you."

Teresa slumps a little and says, "Ugh... Don't do that."

Elbie explains, "At the same time, this planet's dimensional alignment is very unusual. Even for people who have interdimensional technology, finding the exact location of this planet is very challenging."

Zan slowly nods, and says, "Correct. It is also that dimensional alignment that makes the planet so useful in channeling interdimensional technology in order to access OTHER realms. It acts like one giant amplifier for that sort of thing."

Teresa rubs the back of her head and chuckles lightly, clearly having only half understood that. She mumbles, "Eh-heh, yeah, I admit that I still have a lot of studying to do in your dimensional technology, master..."

Katerikasa yawns. A raven's call is heard. And the distant bellow of a Groganch echoes. Mystia looks at Bridgette, and says, "I heard you had it pretty rough during that excursion to your home realm, Bridgette. How'd it go?"

Bridgette doesn't move, her demeanor unchanging, as she says, "Terrible. Horrible. I never want to go back."

Zan looks down at her and says quietly, "And yet no one died, or even got hurt any worse than a few bruises, some frostnip, or a broken headphone ear. And you..."

Bridgette opens her eyes and looks up at him as she finishes, "And I didn't revert. I was so afraid of it... So afraid that I'd turn back into the hateful jerk that I was back then by remembering what it felt like to be oppressed by that world's atmosphere. I'm so glad that didn't happen."

The Gofer Sisters give each other odd looks, and Arbie says, "You do realize, Bridgette, that a sudden reversion to a previous self was extremely unlikely, don't you?" Elbie follows up, "You would have to be exposed to some sort of catastrophic engramatic rewiring, or a crossdimensional override, or an interchronal waveslip for a change that drastic to affect you." Arbie adds with a snicker, "Or you could just eat some badly cooked Geezard Meat. We all know how you get when you do that. Heeheehee."

Bridgette glowers at Arbie and snaps, "That was ONE TIME. Meh! But anyway, it didn't happen, and I'm not gonna keep thinking about it." She looks back up at Zan and says softly, "Besides, Zan already promised he won't have me go back, and I know he means to keep it."

Zan gently touches her face as he says, "That I do. That I do." He looks at Teresa sadly and says, "Though I still wish I'd chosen someone else instead of you, Teresa... You had just come away from so much trauma with what happened in Medea, only for you to nearly get killed yet again. I want to apologize to you for putting you through that."

Teresa gives him a cute smile, and gently responds, "It's ok, master Zan. I knew I would be ok. I had you, and Cici, and Ashei, and even Bridgette. I was really scared, but I had friends this time. No one left me behind. That's why I know how Bridgette feels. She had no friends in Neverland, and I had no friends in Medea. We both have friends and family now in our new home here, so I'll do my best to serve you, master."

Zan forms a warm smile, and acknowledges, "Very good."

The group goes quiet again for a moment. More Noibat calls echo from the distance, and a low drone momentarily emits from the Spire. Teresa suddenly straightens up, and says, "Oh yeah, master! You never got a chance to tell us what you did to make sure that Agnaktor would be safe in its home realm!"

Zan's face lights up, and he says, "Oh! You're right. Well, I was able to-" A beam of light suddenly drops down right into the Gazebo amidst the group, creating a flash.

~Waypoint 25: FLINCH!~

With that flash, Galilahi appears. Zan flinches hard and yells out. Bridgette, Teresa and Mystia scream. The Gofer Sisters shriek and fall off the arms of the chair, landing on their butts, legs spread, exposing their nether areas openly. Katerikasa's eyes flash, creating a Psionic barrier between them and Galilahi. She slowly turns to look at the group through one eye, and a mischievous little grin forms on her face.

Mystia stammers, "Guh! Galilahi?! Aww, what a hilariously mean trick! ...That's the kind of thing I would do..."

A bead of sweat has formed on Teresa's forehead just from that, and after she recovers, she snaps, "What are you trying to do?! Give us heart attacks?! Get yourself killed?! Don't scare us like that!"

Katerikasa mutters ominously, "Galilahi... You stupid Gardevoirian..." and drops the Psionic barrier.

Galilahi just snickers softly and turns to face them directly. The Gofer Sisters climb to their feet and bring hands to their mouths with amused looks.

~Waypoint 26: Until Next Time~

Bridgette glowers at Galilahi for a moment, but then a smile comes over her face. She says, "You're right, Teresa. This is our home now, where our true friends and family live. I have no regrets in coming here, as I believe that life here will be better than anything we've ever experienced before."

Zan gives Bridgette a loving look, gently takes her face to look her closely in the eyes, and says softly, "It warms my heart to hear you say that. I will try my best to make sure this Estate remains a sanctuary of peace and love forever. For your sake, Bridgette. For you, Teresa. For all of you, and everyone else who lives here, and comes to live here as well."

Bridgette, with a loving smile, pulls herself up into a deep kiss with Zan, and closes her eyes. He closes his as well, and holds her. The others watch with pleasure as the two kiss. A breeze blows through, and a distant rumble of thunder is heard.

~END~


End file.
